ITS REAL THERES NO HIDING IT
by number1jellyfan
Summary: This story is about the amazing hollyoaks couple jelly it starts of were its there 7 month aniversary but as there on there way to there romantic day out jen crashes the jeep with her and tilly in it will they get hurt and it explores both sides let me no if any good my first fancfic and im in love with jelly so had to write one
1. Chapter 1

**its real theres no hiding it **

Its there 7 month aniversary it has been 7 months since they were both stood on crosby beach and had there first kiss and ever since that day they knew it was love there where experiencing whenever they were around each other they got butterflys they were also experiencing loss of words and even when they wernt around each other they were still thinking about each other wondering what the other one was doing when they woke up on a morning it was the first thing they thought about and the last when they went to sleep.

jen had aranged a supries and told tilly to meet her at the end of her street at 2 oclock so tilly started getting ready she got a shower debated what to wear everytime she seen something else she liked finally she put on a black dress that showed of her curves and nice red heels and a red bow in her hair.

tilly looked at her clock on her wall it was 1:45 15 minuets to go so she did her hair and make up grabbed her bag and left the house she walked to the end of her street and was suprised to see jen already in her jeep waiting for her jen opened the passenger door for tilly so she got in jen gave her a short but passionate kiss tilly pulled away "o..k so i dont even get a hello anymore" jen smiled and said "hheelllloo you" just then they heard some laughter coming from around the corner tilly knew who it was straight away it took jen a few seconds to realise who it was "maddie" they both said at the same time tilly crouched down and jen drove off.

after they got out of hollyoaks jen looked down at tilly and laughted and said "you can get up now" tilly got up and sat back down "glad you find it funny"tilly put on the radio and just then lucky ones by lana del rey came on tilly and jen looked at each other and started laughting this reminded them of there relationship they were finally the lucky ones for finding each other and been so in love .

they were brought out of there daze when a car infront of them stopped all of a sudden and they collided everything went quiet

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT CAUSE DUNNO IF I SHOULD CARRY ON WITH IT IF YOU LIKE IT THE I WILL AND SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND MY LAK OF PUNCUATION HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D XXXXXX 3


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went quiet but just then jen finally gained consious she had blood comming from her head but she didnt care about her self she wanted to no if tilly was ok she looked next to her and tilly was still unconsious "TILLY TILLY" jen was shouting tillys name but getting no reply so she tried again "TTIILLLLYY" there was still no reply jen was screaming tillys name she was crying .

An ambulance turned up minuets later what someone had called who was stood around with some other people who witnessed the crash soon after the ambulance came the police and fire bragade came the paramedics decied it would be safer to cut the roof of incase tilly did any damage to her spine they got her ready and jen got took to the ambulance van to check that shes ok but she just wanted to stay with tilly she didnt care about her self she wanted to stay with tilly and see if she was ok just then the paramedics gave jen the all clear they butterfly stiched her head.

Tilly was ready to get put into the ambulance they set of to the hospital with blue flashing lights but tilly was still unonsiuos but she was now not breathing so they did cpr on her jen was histerical begging tilly to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the hospital tilly was still not breathing thy rushed her to resus jen got told to wait in the waiting area 10 minuets passed a nurse came to see jen, jen stood up "is she ok" jen asked the nurse but the nurse asked her to sit down so she did "tilly has been sadated to help her breath and give her lungs a rest were waiting for her mri results to come back to see how servea the hit was and i can tell you her spine is fine she hasnt broken it or anything have you told tillys parents" "eerrmm no i havent got there number" "ok we can call them" "ok thank you can i see her" "yeah of course follow me" so jen followed the nurse tilly was in her own room jen opened the door to tillys room and saw wires attached to her and the machines around her where beeping so jen slowly sat down next to tillys bed the hospital had phoned tillys parents they got there number from tillys phone and they told them what had happend and they said they are on there way luckily for jen tillys parents didnt no jen as miss gilmore the teacher or as jen tillys girlfriend so she could stay there until they got there.

jen was sat next to tillys bed holding her hand jen was crying " tilly please be okay i carnt live without you i dont no what i would do if you was to go and leave me all alone my life wouldnt be complete because i wouldnt have you in my life there would always be a big part of me missing i love you so much and ino i havent said them 3 words much but the truth is i dont like to show my true feelings and let my guard down i guess i was scared that you would leave and break my heart because you was the first ever girlfriend that could make me or break me thats why i always used to say we was just a fling but the truth is ever since that day on crosby beach after i said them things about you painting and you called me pretensious and i persuaded you to come to the beach so i could explain all them things that made you hate me so much ever since that day i knew i fell in love it was different to any other girlfiend i have had before" at this point jen didnt notice tillys parents at the door listening they was so happy that there only daughter had found someone who loved her so much you can tell they love each other by there closeness now and the amount of times tilly talkes about jen, jen was still crying "i love you so much tilly evans and the truth is i need you" just then jen notied tillys parents at the door she stood up and said "ill go" but she hated saying it that was the last thing she wanted to do she wanted to stay by tillys bed side and tillys parents could see it "no jen please stay" jen was confused how did they no her name just then tillys mum said "you are all she talkes about at home i can see how much you mean to her so if you want it would be lovely if you could stay it would be what tilly wanted" jen smiled and said thankyou to them both for letting her stay and they all sat down and tillys mum started crying so tillys dad took her out for some fresh air and jen sat next to tillys bed and took her hand "see tilly everyone needs you and so do i babe thats why im going to take some time of work so im here for you because ino your parents have to work so dont worry you wont be on your own.

TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE AND IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS WERE YOU WANT THIS TO GO THANK YOU - number1jellyfan xx


	4. Chapter 4

just then a doctor knocked on the door jen wiped her tears away and said "come in" "hello im doctor edwards" jen stood up and shook his hand "hello im jen tillys girlfriend how is she" "well she has had a servea hit to the head shes been sadated but we dont no how long we will keep her sadated it depends it could be a week a month or maybe more and when she wakes up she might have brain" "no she will be fine shes tough she can get through this ino she can" jen cut him of before he could say those words that she didnt want to hear she sat back down next to tillys bed and took her hand " you can make it tills i no you can" she couldnt stop the tears flowing dr edwards left and then she burst into tears and strocked tillys hand just then tillys parents came through the door jen told them what the doctor saide but left those words out that she didnt want to hear tillys parents knew what he said because he told them but they didnt correct jen because they knew she knew but she probably didnt want to hear it so they all sat down talking to her till late tillys parents had to go because they had work early in the morning "im going to stay if thats ok with you and dont worry im taking time of work so she wont be on her own" " yeah thats great thanks jen we appreciate it " tillys dad said giving tilly a kiss and leaving

jen stayed up all night and waited until morning and went home for a bit of sleep and a change of clothes and jen let visitors go like maddie neil and sinead and the rest of the gang luckily jen didnt live with diane anymore she got her own place it was small but better than been in the mad house with the arguments and liam lived with jen but he was away for a few week to go vist there mum

SORRY ITS A SMALL CHAPTER I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND BUT HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT - number1jellyfan xx


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks had passed and tilly was still sadated jen would go home for 1 or 2 hours so tillys friends and family could vist and spend some time with her then when they all went she would go back jen was still asleep it was nearly 10 o'clock jen would normally be up but she was still asleep tilly was waking up jen was still holding tillys hand whilst she was asleep tilly squeezed jens hand and jen woke up the squeeze wasnt that hard because she has been sadated for so long but it woke jen up straight away she looked at tilly "come on tills you can do it babe" it was a tence few moments till it all went quiet tilly stopped squezzing jens hand and stopped screwing her eyes up jen went to get the doctor he came to the room jen told him what had happend "shes ok now isnt she" "jen im afriad thats normal but it dosnt mean shes going to wake up just yet she could still be sadated for weeks but its a good sign with that the doctor left " shes going to make it ino she is " jen said to herself not realising tillys parents heard it "jen why dont you go home and have a rest and something to eat" " no i promised i would stay if thats ok with you" tillys parents looked at each other and nodded and they all sat down again.

It was one week later when tilly finaly woke up jen wasnt there she had gone home to get a change of clothes but tillys parents was there "tilly darling you ok" tillys mum asked softley tilly was looking around for jen "whats happened" tilly asked giving up on looking for jen "you and jen was in a car crash" then tilly panicked where was jen why wasnt she there was she dead or seriously hurt tilly was thinking the worst crying "tilly calm down love jens fine shes just gon home for a change of lothes she will be back soon" tilly calmed down and smiled and gave her parents a hug they had to go because they had work in the morning they was going to phone jen of tillys phone to tell her but tilly said its ok she wanted it to be a suprise so they left.

jen came as usual putting her bag at the bottom of th bed and sat down beside tillys bed she took tillys hand and sat there but she didnt notice tilly was awake so tilly said "hey you" she frightend jen, jen looked around and saw tilly was awake "oh my god tilly your awake but how when" tilly smiled "like an hour ago you didnt think i would go that easy did you" "no of course not oh my god i carnt belive it" jen was really happy she was crying tilly wiped away her tears and put her hands on either side of jens face and gave her a soft but meaningful kiss on jens lips when the kiss was over jen started talking again "im so so sorry tilly" "what are you sorry for" "for putting you through this" "jen this isnt your fault i dont want to hear you say that again ok" tilly smiled and jen nodded " now come over her a give me a kiss ive missed those soft lips of yours" tilly smiled so jen bent down again and that kiss lasted longer it slowley got heated as jen slipped her tounge into tillys mouth teasing tillys tounge after a few minuets jen pulled away "i love you tilly evans" tilly smiled "i love you to jennifer gilmore" they both laughted "look at us being soppy" then there was a knock on the door "come in" jen said it was a police officer jen thought of the worst what if they knew who she was she didnt care about her job or her carrer she didnt want to get taken away from tilly "hello im pc downham nice to see you awake miss evans" thank you its nice to be awake this is jen" oh hello jen" "hello" "i am here to tell you good news it turns out the crash wasnt your fault the car infront of you stopped all of a sudden because his fuel tank was empty he should of pulled over but he didnt" "ok so what happens now " jen said holding tillys hand "have you got insurane on your car " "yeah" "well the insurance company will sort you out " "ino that i ment about tilly" "well tilly i will give you some forms and yo can clam compensation" they thanked him and he left then they spent most of the night talking.

SORRY IF ITS NOT EXSACALLY RIGHT I DONT NO WHAT HAPPENS BECAUSE NEVER BEEN IN A CAR CRASH OR NON OF MY FAMILY HAS BUT TRIED TO DO IT AS RIGHT AS I COULD HOPE YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO NO WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN THENK YOU AGAIN - number1jellyfan xxx


	6. Chapter 6

it was a couple of days later jen got a payout and she bought a new blue jeep same as her old one because she loved her jeep it brought back memories for her tilly was let out later that day jen drove her home when they got to tillys jen got tillys bags out of the boot then she went round to the pessengers side and opened the door for her "very posh eeyy" tilly said they both burst into laughter they went into tillys when they finally stoped laughting "were do you want your bags babe" "eerrmm just put them there please" tilly said pointing to the corner of the living room "okay" "jen come here please" tilly said whilst patting the seat next to her so jen sat down and tilly put her head onto jens lap and looked up at her enwining her hand into jens "thankyou jen for being here for just still being here for me i love you" jen smiled at tilly "tilly i love you you are the love of my life i would do anything for you i would die for you i love you so much and im sorry for the past when i kept messing you around and pushing you away im glad you gave me another chance and i wont ever mess things up again for us for you" jen and tilly both had tears forming in there eyes jen had tears because she loved tilly so much and tilly because jen never opens up and she never heard jen say i love you to her "aw thankyou jen i love you too and thank you for being there for my parents i dont think they could of got through it without you being there for them and me" tilly sat up and faced jen she took her face in her hands "i love you so much jen" they smiled "i love you too" jen placed one hand on tillys cheek and the other on her neck they kissed slowley but it soon started to heat up tilly entered her tounge into jens mouth there tounges was cirilly carresing each other just then they heard the front door go they quickly stopped

it was tillys mum tilly and jen went bright red "oh hello jen its lovely to see you do you wanna stay for tea" "hello eerrmm no thanks ive athually go to go i just wanted to make sure tilly was ok so stayed until you came back" "ok if your sure and jen thankyou you have been a real hero these past few weeks we dont no what we would of done without you" "aw its ok it wasnt much" "jen it was alot you was there for me and my husband and you was there for tilly you made sure she was never on her own even though you was going through pain" "well all i did was looking after my girlfriend and her family" "tilly you have got a keeper there" they all laughted "anyway babe im going to go" "yeah ill show you out" "goodbye miss evans" "please jen call me sandy and thankyou again for everything your welcome in this house anytime bye" jen and tilly walked to the front door they went outside the door and shut the door "nearly got caught then" they both started laughting "thankyou jen i love you so much" "i love you too now ive gotta go home and get all the marking done for tommorow" "why have you got so much marking to do" "cause i took time of to be with you didnt i so i got away from the teaching for a bit but not the marking" jen smiled "ill be back tomorrow anyway" "no you wont tilly you need to rest" "no im fine i need to catch up on the work ive missed" "no tilly you need to rest" "no im fine im going and your going to change my mind" "ok but im going to keep my eye on you" "as always" jen and tilly both laughted jen slapped tillys arm playfully "shut up you anyways you have my class tommorow 3rd and 4th period but i guess you can come to my class at break or lunch if you want so i can make sure your ok " jen smiled "yeah maybe depeneds on what the gang want me to do" "tilly please dont over do it you shouldnt be even going to college tommorow" "jen stop worrying im going to be fine and dont worry i wont over do it ill have enought energy for you" "tilly your mum might hear" jen said laughting "so im only telling my girlfriend that ill save enough energy for our one to one classes tommorow" they both laughted again "anyways i better get going" " yeah so i will see you tommorow" "hope so bye love you" i love you too" with that jen left tommorow it was back to normal sneaking around normal teacher and student and teacher relationship well it was apart from break time or dinner time tilly smiled and went in the house she couldnt wait for tommorow

hope you still like it if you have any ideas be sure to let me no xx number1jellyfan xxx


	7. Chapter 7

the next morning jen woke up earlier then usual she was so happy she could finally spend some time with her girlfriend today even if it wasnt long it was better then tilly being in hospital so she texted her and then got a shower and got ready and set off to college tilly was already up she couldnt wait to see jen and she was even more happy to see she had a messege from jen morning texts were the best so she opened it "HEY BABE HOPE YOUR FEELING OK THIS MORNING CARNT WAIT TO SEE MY FAVOURITE GIRL AND CARNT WAIT TO GIVE MY FAVOURITE GIRL 1 TO 1 TEACHING TODAY TO SHOW HER JUST WHAT SHES MISSED LOVE YOU XXJ" tilly was even more happier so texted her back and got ready for college and set off when maddie came for her jen was in her classroom when she recived the text she couldnt be happier "HI HOPE YOUR OK AND YES IM FINE THANK YOU AND CARNT WAIT TO SHOW MY FAVOURITE GIRL WHAT IVE MISSED AND WHAT SHES MISSED LOVE YOU XXT" jen started laughting and started setting up the classroom for her lessons she knew the first two periods was gunna drag.

As predicted the first 2 periods went slow for them both but it was finally break time " tills you comming to get a coffee" "eerrmm ive got to go set up my course work to see what ive missed" "are you sure" "yeah ill see you next lesson" "ok" tilly wasnt going to get her course work ready or going to see what she has missed well its wasnt work wised seen what she had missed tilly smiled and made her way to the art room she turned the corner to the art corridoor and there she was her beautiful girlfriend she was talking to some students telling them off for messing around in her lesson so tilly stood there and watched " if you dont want to learn in my lessons then drop out because i have students who want to learn do i make myself clear no more messing in my lessons" they all said ok and walked up the corridoor past tilly and jen watched them leave up the corridoor when she saw tilly they both smiled at each other and jen went in to the class room and tilly quickly followed and shut the door behind her

HOPE IM KEEPING YOU INTERESTED AND HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT XX number1jellyfan xxx


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY ABOUT THE LAYOUT IM GOING TO TRY DO A DIFFERENT LAY OUT I NOTICED IT WASNT THAT NICE HOPE YOU LIKE MY FANFIC THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPORT :D number1jellyfan xxx

jen turned around and before she could say owt tilly grabbed her and kissed her hard but meaningful things again started to get heated up jen pulled away

" tilly we have class in about 10 minuets" tilly smiled

"we better be quick then"

tilly pulled jen into the cupboard and started kissing jen again entering her tounge she started to undress jen pulling her dress over her head she broke the kiss for a minuet to admire the beauty infront of her and then carried on kissing she moved to jens collar bone kissing and nibbleing in places whilst taking jens bra off jen took tillys top off and took both of her breasts in each hand carresing them tilly soon started to move down placing a trail of kisses on her way down she knealed down and ran her hands inside of jens legs teasing her jen was so turned on right now she wanted to feel tilly inside of her

"tilly...please"

jen could only just muster the words out tilly smiled and started circling jens cliterist with her tounge at the same time entering two fingers deep inside of jen, jen started thrusting to the same speed as tilly was entering her in and out and in and out tilly took one of jens breast into her mouth gently biting nibbleing and entering her fingers faster and deeper jen was close to excsaty she lent into tilly unable to stand anymore screaming tillys name

"oh my god TILLY"

tilly held her until she came around enough to stand she was breathing heavly tilly stood up and kissed jen on the lips they smiled at each other

"i love you"

jen saide tilly smiled and said it back so they started to get dressed just as they were omeing out of the cupboard the bell went good timeing miss gilmore tilly sat down at her table at the front and jen sat down at her desk smiling at tilly just before the pupils came in jen texted tilly

" now showed me how much you missed me want to no how much i missed you after class stay back if you do i love you"

just then tilly was about to speak but students started comming in

HOPE YOU LIKED IT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE TONIGHT THANK YOU - number1jellyfan xxx


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER STRAIGHT AWAY I WENT OUT HERE IT IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANK YOU FOR THE SUPORT ENJOY XX number1jellyfan xxx

everyone sat down in the classroom jen told them to just finish of what they was doing last lesson she sat down at her desk if any of you need any help just ask me just then jen got a text from tilly she smiled and looked at tilly and tilly was smiling at her so she opened it

" think i might just take you up on that offer miss gilmore i bet you arnt as good as i was there you was so turned on you couldnt even say my name or ask me for more its a tough compation so you have alot to live up to love you xxT"

jen smiled and looked at tilly and raised an eyebrow and texted back

"someones sure of them self and getting to big for there boots arnt they missy im gunna make you pay for that you just wait you will be begging me to do it again it will be that good i love you too xxJ"

they exchanged texts for awhile until the bell went

"everyone put your work on the drying rack make sure you no were it is"

just as she was about to ask tilly to stay behind miss staple came in to talk to her so she couldnt tilly started packing up slowley and maddie was packing up fast wanting to get out of there tilly was hoping jen would be finished by the time she finished packing up but as she had everything packed up they were still talking so they walked to the front of the class past miss gilmore and miss staple tilly was walking behind maddie as tilly got to the door she turned around as was supriesed and taken back to see jen staring at her behind and smiling tilly smiled at her and left

HOPE YOUR STILL LIKEING IT I WILL DO MORE CHAPTERS TOMMOROW IM GOING OUT BUT WHEN I GET BACK HOPEFULLY WILL DO QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT - number1jellyfan xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER ONLY JUST GOT IN BUT ILL UPDATE MORE HAPTERS TONIGHT HOPE YOU LIKE THEM THANKYOU - number1jellyfan

Tilly went to dinner and jen finally went to the staffroom when miss staple finally finished talking to her so jen decided to text tilly

"hey sorry about that miss staple wanted to talk to me at least you got of your punishment FOR NOW love you xxJ"

tilly was sat in the common room when she recived the text she was with sinead maddie george and ruby she just couldnt stop the smile growing on her face so she texted jen back

"hey and i think thats the first punishment i was quite looking forword to i think you will just have to make it up to me wont you ;D love you too xxT"

they sat texting each other all lunch till the bell went so they all started to pack up tilly had chemestry maddie and george had general studies and sinead and ruby had english maddie george ruby and sinead had already left for their lesson tilly was packing up her lesson didnt start for another 10 minuets tilly was nearly packed up when she heard footsteps comming towards her then they stopped and them famous bangles the bangles anyone would hear but to her they were the only bangles she could hear she knew from that point who it was.

"hello"

the voice said sweetly tilly couldnt stop the smile forming on her face

"hello you"

tilly said whilst turning around to face her beautiful girlfriend jen were there she met her smile the smile she loved so much and that was the smile that made her heart melt at an drop as soon as she seen it it was a work of art she loved the dimples that formed in her cheeks and she loved how her cheek bones standed out she was just the most amazing thing tilly had ever seen in her life

"what are you doing her"

tilly said smileing secretly hoping she was about to have round two even though she had leeson in less then 5 minuets and she knew jen needed more then 5 minuets to do her work that she loved so much

"we ran out of coffee in the staffroom so ive come to see if theres any in here i can have"

jen smiled knowing what she would rather have then coffee and knowing she needed it more than anything made her smile even more

"i supose ill have a look for you"

"please if you dont mind"

jen smiled so tilly put her bag down and walked over to the kitchen and jen followed tilly opened the top cupboard streching to reach the coffee jen couldnt resist she couldnt let this opertunity go so she put her hand on to tillys bum gently massageing it and the other on to tilly belly gradually making her way up to her breast both jen and tillys breathing quickend and they both started moaning

"jen we carnt i have like 2 minuets to get to my next lesson"

tilly said she didnt want jen to stop she wanted her so badly she would of just let her take her right there right then but they couldnt what if they got caught

"ino im sorry i just couldnt resist you looked so appeling up there streching"

tilly stopped streaching and turned around jen was biteing her lip smiling looking tilly up and down until tilly snapped her out of it

"jen the coffee jen jen "

tilly was shouting jen but she was in her own world staring at her beautiful girlfriends body

"sorry i was in my own world" jen then went to tillys ear and whispered "i was think how i would like to fuck you right here right now" she then pulled away slowley tilly just laughted and shook her head

"thats not going to work on me today miss gilmore i have lesson and you have marking to do your coffee" tilly smiled passing jen the coffee just then the bell went "bye jen oh yeah and nearly forgot" tilly said whilst going to jens ear whispering " you dont no how much i would like you to fuck me right here right now but sorry got lesson" tilly smiled kissing jen on the cheek then leaving jen couldnt help but laugh then jen left.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT HOPE IM KEEPING YOU INTERESTED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN AND ILL TRY GET SOME MORE UP TONIGHT THANKYOU - number1jellyfan xxx


	11. Chapter 11

HERES YOUR NEXT FIX HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANKYOU - number1jellyfan

the end of the day had finally arrived jen deided to hold back abit to catch up on some marking she went to the classroom window and looked down at all of the pupils leaving college gates then she saw tilly stood at the gates waiting for the usual lot so jen got her phone out and texted tilly

"hey beautiful you look amazing stood there look up xxJ" tilly heard her phone buzz and got it it out and she was reading the text she couldnt stop smiling so she did exactly what the text said and looked up at jens window she seen jens smile how she loved that smile so she texted back

"hey why you smilling so much seen somthing you like XXT" tilly pressed send and looked up at the window to see the reaction on jens face just then george maddie sinead and ruby came out so they all walked out of the gates talking about random things and sinead been the usual self complaining about bart about him smokeing weed and not doing anything for her tilly wasnt really listening she couldnt stop thinking about her amazing and beautiful girlfriend

"TILLY" sinead shouted tilly finally heard her

"oh sorry what"

"i said do you want to come round to mine for abit" sinead laughted whats up with you anyway

"erm yeah might aswell and nothing just tired i guess"

SORRY ITS SHORT MIGHT UPLOAD SOME MORE TONIGHT THANKYOU - number1jellyfan xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

HERES YOUR NEXT FIX HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANKYOU - number1jellyfan

They set of to sineads tilly seen jen getting out of her jeep on her way to sineads she smiled at her and then she heard her phone buzz

"hey were are you going if you want to come to mine the house is empty and i would love some company ;D XXXXX" tilly smiled and knew she couldnt refuse this offer

"erm sinead i carnt come that was my dad he wants me home something to do with my auntie shes not well" tilly didnt want to lie to her but had to she wanted to go see her beautiful girlfriend

"what seriously i was looking forward to us having a girly night in with films and popcorn"

"im sorry ill make it up to you" tilly said hoping it would work

"fine ill see you tommorow at college tho"

"yeah of course bye " tilly gave sinead a hug and headed over to jens flat when she got there the door was open so she let herself in she closed the door and she saw her stood there her beutiful girlfriend she couldnt even begin to explain the beautifulness stood infront of her she couldnt help herself anymore she ran to jen and placed her lips onto her lovers oh how she loved the feel her girlfriend give her when they finally pulled away they started to laugh

"hello" tilly said smiling

"hello to you too do you want a drink"

"depends what you have"

"well i have what ever you want my dear" they smiled to each other non of them wanted a drink and they knew it they just wanted to go into the bedroom it was jen who went in for the kill this time she took tillys face into her hands and softly placed her lips onto her lovers then she entered her tounge they were caressing each others tounge with there tounge tilly moved backwards into the bedroom and jen shut the door with her foot.

SORRY ITS ANOTHER SHORT ONE ILL UPDATE MORE THANKYOU - number1jellyfan xxx


	13. Chapter 13

they laid there motionless from the love making they have just experienced they was out of breath and couldnt move jen and tilly both looked at each other and smiled tilly turned onto her front admiring her girlfriends beauty in all its glory

"i love you" tilly said smiling

" i love you too" jen said leaning in for another kiss "so how did you get away from sinead then"

"oh i just said my dad wanted me something about my auntie and that" tilly smiled they talked for awhile until tilly noticed the time "oh my god jen have yo seen the time liam will be back soon"

jen looked up at the clock it was 7:09 "wow time has sertenly flone but they always do say time flies when your having fun yeah he will be back shortly shit" jen felt bad she didnt want tilly to go she wanted to stay there for enternity but she knew they couldnt so they got ready exchanged kisses said there goodbyes and tilly left soon after she went she heard her phone buzz

"missing you already just been on the phone to my mate want to go to london for the weekend love you xxJ" tilly couldnt belive what she was reading

"of course i do and i love you more ;D xxT" tilly couldnt wait until friday its was 2 days away and it couldnt come quik enough

HOPED YOU LIKED IT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT DEPENDS THANKYOU number1jellyfan xxx


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week went slow for the pair it was friday jen and tilly was going to set of at 5 so that gave them enough time to get ready 5 o'clock came and jen and tilly was in the jeep on there way to jens mates who was called hayley she lived in london so they could act like a normal couple they didnt have to hide away or sneak around or constantly look over there shoulder and worry about who was watching them they was nearly there when jen stopped the jeep onto the side of the road

" whats up tilly youve been quiet the whole way there" jen was worried because tilly wasnt been herself

"are you sure about this i mean have you told her about us"

"ive told her ive got a girlfriend but not about the difficult part but shell be fine about it ill tell her when we get there"

"are you sure shell be ok with it"

"yeah i promise i love you"

"i love you too"

this helped calm tilly down then they finished there drive up too london after a long drive they arrived at hayleys tilly was nervous and scared

"tilly calm down she will love you i promise" again this calmed tilly down they collected there bags from the car and walked up to hayleys door

jen put her bags down and lifted the door mat up

"jen what are you doing" tilly questiond laughting

"aha" jen stood up and showed tilly the key for the door "she always keeps one under there" jen said whilst unlocking the front door they both went in and put there bags on the floor and shut the front door then jen saw a letter adressed to her in hayleys writting she red it out loud

IF YOUR READING THIS JENNIFER I GUESS YOU FOUND THE KEY THE SPARE ROOM IS MADE UP FOR YOU TWO THERES ALCHOL IN THE FRIDGE ALONG WITH FOOD ILL BE BACK FROM WORK SOON CARNT WAIT TO SEE MY TWO LESBIAN BITCHES LOVE YOU HAYLEY XXX

"well there you have it the bith has spoken lets put our bags in the spare room and see what is infor us to eat" jen said whilst picking up there bags

HOPE YOU LIKED IT MAY DO ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS TONIGHT IF NOT ILL DEFFO DO QUITE ABIT TOMOZ BECAUSE NOT GOING OUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT -number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

jen and tilly was talking in the kitchen when the door swung open it was hayley

"jennifer get your ass here now and give me a hug and show me your bird" so jen went into the hallway to see hayley and tilly slowly followed

"hiya haylz" jen said whilst giving hayley a hug

"soooo were is this girlfriend of yours then jennifer" hayley said pulling out of the hug

"hayley meet tilly" jen said whilst tilly was comming into the hallway slowly

"hello im tilly" tilly said whilst putting her hand out for hayley to shake

"hey im hayley" hayley said pulling tilly into a hug " sssssssooooooo what are you waiting for jennifer get the champers open lets celebrate" hayley said whilst walking into the kitchen

" why what are we celebrating" jen said taking tillys hand and walking into the kitchen and following hayley into the kitchen

" you and tilly"hayley said walking to the kitchen table "get the glasses gilmore" hayley said so jen got 3 champange glasses and sat at the table with tilly holding her hand under the table because she could see she was nervous "sooooooooooo how did you two meet" hayley asked pouring the champange

"well tilly held an art extabision at college coffee thats when i just arrived at hollyoaks still had boxes in the car i went along and tillys friend neil tried to work his charms on me but i said that im more of a savoury girl and he went and then tilly slowley but surley made her way over and we started talking about the different the pieces of art and then we came to tillys drawing" tilly and jen both looked at each other and smiled "i critasized her drawing of a gormley statue on crosby beach then i found out it was tillys drawing then she went off the next day she was walking through the village she pretened she didnt see me long story short we went to crosby beach i siad im having a new start she said why i said just split with someone two years she said sorry i said dont be it was my call she said i bet hes gutted and then ovbiovzly i said i think shes doing ok and then it went all awkward and quiet she fell and said how it was wierd that she didnt no me yet here we was sat on a beach and i was putting her shoe on i said dont feel that weird to me she said me neither but it probably should and then we kissed" jen and tilly both got tingly inside remebering that perfect day " thats not it all though the next day i made a massive discovery " jen started to go quiet and tilly put her head down scared as to what hayley was going to say " i found out she was one of my students "they both looked at hayley they were both scared would she aprove of this relationship as jen thought hayley was ok with it tommorow they were having some friends over at hayleys cafe that she owned so they had an early night everyone was looking forward to it they could finally show each other off a there lovers.

I WILL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT BECAUSE YOU GUYS ON HERE ARE AMAZING WITH YOUR REVIEWS HOPE YOU ENJOY - number1jellyfan xxx


	16. Chapter 16

the next morning tilly woke up and decided to get a shower leaving jen asleep when she had finished in the shower she went back to the bedroom to get dressed and was suprised that jen was still asleep so she got dressed and decided to go downstairs were hayley was in the kitchen making a coffee

"do you want anything to eat or drink tills" hayley asked smiling so tilly smiled and relaxed abit

" erm could i have a coffee please" tilly said whilst sitting down at the table

"yeah sure babes weres jen still asleep is she the lazy bitch" hayley laughted passing a up of coffee over to tily and sitting down at the table with tilly

"yep i thought i would leave her" tilly and hayley was just talking about loads of random things when finally jen came down the stairs and into the kitchen

"finally lazy bones want a coffee" hayley asked getting up again stretching

"go on then" jen smiled sitting down next to tilly

" were going to have to set of soon girls" hayley said passing jen a coffee tilly and jen was both exited and tilly was also nervous at the same time jen was exited she finally got to treat tilly how she deserved to be treated no hiding or sneaking around and she finally got to see her old friends but little did they no what was going to happen so they all got dressed and set off in jens jeep

HOPE YOU LIKED IT MIGHT UPDATE ANOTHER IM ABIT TIRED SO I DONT NO BUT I WILL UPDATE QUITE ALOT HOPEFULLY TOMMORW THANKYOU - number1jellyfan xxx


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTERS ILL TRY MAKE THEM LONGER FOR YOU THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I COULDNT THINK OF ANY INTERSESTING NAMES SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE THE NAMES :) - number1jellyfanXXX**

when they got there they were already some of jens friends were already there so tilly and jen both got a drink and went to go to meet some of jens old friends first they met lucy one of jens friends from uni and her boyfriend laurie they talked for abit but jen didnt want to introduce tilly has her girlfriend yet she wanted to no tilly was ready so they talked for abit and moved on to some other old friends of jens next they met stephanie, scarlett and louise these were her friends from childhood they have known each other for most of there lifes they all introduced themselfs to tilly and jen asked tilly if she was ready to get introduced as jen girlfriend and tilly just nodded and smiled so she got ready

"theres something i need to tell you gu" she cut it there because she seen amy her ex and jen knew she couldnt tell people tilly was her girlfriend because amy has a track records of jens ex girlfriend she knew she would try to hurt tilly and jen couldnt live with herself if anything happend to tilly so she finished " i just wanted to tell you guys that ive missed you this pissed tilly of she thought they could go to hayleys and be a proper couple and forget that they were forbidden back at hollyoaks tilly stormed of to the toilets hayley noticed she was upset so she followed her to the toilets

tilly was in one of the cubicals crying and hayley waited outside the cubical that tilly was in then tilly came out

"tilly are you ok whats up with you babe"

"nothing im fine" tilly said whilst tears streaming down her face quickly wiping them away hoping hayley thought nowt of it but hayley wanted to no why tilly was crying

"if your fine then why are you crying in the toilets this is the worst place to cry" hayley said laughing "come on tell hayley kyle" this made tilly smile

"i thought we came here to put all the sneaking around behind us but no she comes here and just carrys it on when we can tell everyone i must of being wrong about her she dosnt love me she carnt or she wouldnt keep us a secret when she didnt have to shes always doing this to me playing hot and cold when ever it suits her well not anymore ive had enough hayley can i have the key please im going to pack my stuff and im going home this is the end for us ive had enough of being played around"

"are you sure i mean dont you want to tell her first and talk to her maybe theres an explanation"

"no thankyou for letting me stay it was nice to meet you" tilly said whilst giving hayley a hug

"anytime babe your always welcome in my house" so hayley called tilly a cab beause it was late and she didnt want her to walk home alone in the dark and hayley went back to the group but didnt make any eye contact with jen

"weres tilly gone" jen asked worried but hayley still didnt make any eye contact with jen

"shes gone back to mine "

**HOPE ITS OK IM GOING TO UPLOAD SOME MORE TODAY THANKYOU - number1jellyfan**


	18. Chapter 18

**YOUR NEXT INSTALMENT HOPE IM KEEPING YOU INTERESTED THERES SOME JUICY THINGS COMMING UP THANK YOU -** number1jellyfan xxxxx

not long after everyone started going so did jen and hayley jen had been drinking so couldnt dirve and hayley didnt have a licence so they left the jeep in the car park and decied to come back for it in the morning and walked back

"whats wrong with tilly why did she go back to yours " jen asked and this got hayley mad why couldnt jen see what she had done wrong hayley thought but then she just came out with it

"you have lost her jen she carnt do it anymore you playing hot and cold when it suits you and dragging her along shes gone to pack and shes going home have fucked it up this time jen she was good for you and the right one for you minus all the stuff back in hollyoaks but what did you do you go and fuck it all up by treating her like that jen laughted

" whatever you lying tilly and i are in love" jen didnt want to belive it

"im being serious jen you treated her like shit back there" then jen knew what she was saying was true it couldnt be tho could it she ran back to hayleys to see if tilly was still there so she could explain she got outside hayleys and she ran up the stairs to the door and opened it to see tilly was collecting her bags when jen burst through the door out of breath

"was you going to tell me you were leaving"

"oh like you care "

"tilly i do care"

"well guess what i dont not anymore" just then hayley came through the door

"ill leave you two to it"

"no hayley its ok im going now"

"no tilly first you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you"

"you just dont get it do you we went out today to introduce me to your friends as your girlfriend but obviously you are ashamed of us ... of me i was wrong about you jen" tilly started walking to the door with her bags in tow tilly said bye to hayley and gave her a hug

"TILLY" jen shouted crying tilly was trying to hold it together but she couldnt help it tears was streaming down her face fast tilly opened the front door and started walking but jen stood infront of her to stop her

"im so sorry tilly i can explain please let me explain" tilly didnt say anything she just put her bags down so jen explained "i was going to but i saw her ... amy" jen said whilst looking at her hands stood infront of tilly

"whos amy like"

"amys my ex" tilly shaked her head and rolled her eyes "no tilly its not like that she hurt my ex and i didnt want her to hurt i couldnt live with myself just then jen got a call it was amy she showed tilly and tilly told her to answer it

"hey jen"

"what do you want amy"

"carnt i just call to say hi "

"no you carnt just call to say hi" just then jen put it on loud speaker so tilly could hear her

" so you want to go out for a drink jen"

"no i dont"

"why not"

"because why would i want to go for a drink with you"

"because i thought we could try again and go back out and it be how it should be"

"amy ive got a girlfriend" jen smiled at tilly and then they both had a shock with the next thing amy had to say

"ha yeah whatever jen this is you we are talking about you only have the hots for me"

"no amy ive got a girlfriend and her name is matilda evans and shes amazing" they both smiled and jen put the phone down

"so are you just going to stand there or help me with my bags" tilly and jen both laughted and took tillys bags in

**THERES MORE TO COME AND IT GETS BETTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT ILL UPLOAD MORE TODAY THANKYOU -**number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**YOUR NEXT INSTALMENT - **number1jellyfan xxxxx

jen and tilly was sat on the sofa and hayley had gone out to get them tea they was watchin the tv when the doorbell went jen got up and answered it, it was amy

"what do you want amy" as soon as tilly heard amy she went to the door with jen

"i want you back jen"

"well like i said earlier im in a new realtionship"

"yeah what ever jen drop the act" then amy turned to tilly " hello i dont belive we have met proplerly im amy" she put her hand out for tilly to shake

"hello im matilda" amys face dropped at an instant then jen took tillys hand

"yeah who i told you about earliermy girlfriend"

"so what was you saying amy" tilly said smiling

"oh nothing it dosnt matter bye" amy walked off and jen shut the door they both started laughting just then hayley came through the door and seen jen and tilly in fits of laughter in the hallway

"was that amy i just seenrunning out of here getting into her car crying "

"yeah she came here telling me she wanted me back and i said this is matilda and she ran off"

" go on jennifer " hayley laughted "come on lets eat ive got us chicken curry"

"go on hayley " jen said then they all started laughting just then hayley got a text

"hello hayley its thomas was wondering if you want to come around to mine xxxxT"

"right girls im going to leave you too it ive got some bussiness to attend to"

" were are you going is it a man"

"the cheek on it gilmore if you must no his name is thomas dont wait up for me" and with that hayley left jen and tilly had eaten the curry and drank some wine and decided to put a film on and then they fell asleep

**IM SORRY IF ITS SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A BIG CHAPTER THANK YOU XXX- NUMBER1JELLYFAN**


	20. Chapter 20

**YOUR NEXT INSTALMENT - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

its was 10am jen was already up and she had already gone back to get her jeep tilly was just waking up and hayley just came through the door

"good night was it" jen asked with a cheeky grin

"yeah better than yours from the look of it sleeping on the sofa"

"we was just really tired anyways you got any plans today" jen asked hayley sitting back on sofa next to tilly

"well you will be glad to no im not letting you go without a goodbye ive planned a party tonight here just a few freinds so you can do what ever you want but i want you back before 3"

"ok so tilly were going to go to an art gallery down the road if you want and then we will come back here and we can set off tonight if you want or if you want to stay tonight we can its a training day tommorow"

"yeah great ill just go get dressed" jen and hayley was sat at the kitchen table having a offee waiting for tilly to get dressed it was all silent

"you really love her dont you" hayley finally cut the sillence jen smiled and nodded

"yeah ive never loved someone like i love tilly shes just amazing and it feels different to the others"

"i can tell you love her" they both laughted and carried on talking then tilly came into the kitchen "wow gilmore how did you get her" hayley laughted jen turned around and her jaw dropped tilly looked amazing she was wearing a clingy top and some denim shorts and some trainers

"is it ok " tilly asked unsure of jens responce

"you look amazing tilly" jen said getting up and giving tilly a kiss then she got her bag and her car keys and they left

a couple hours had passed and jen and tilly was back at the flat and hayley had gone to get some more booze no booze is enough for hayley

"jen will amy be comming"

"erm i dont no why you ask"

"nothing its just i dont want her to start in hayleys house over us"

"she wont shes not that low anyways shall we tell our freinds about us now that we got the amy problem out of the way" tilly just nodded and smiled she loved how jen said our freinds "lets tidy up abit then before they come so they tided up abit when hayley came through the door with booze in hand they all went into the kitchen "whats with all the booze hays"jen asked laughting

"you can never be to sure how much you need" they all got ready

"so what time are people comming"

"erm they should start arriving now" hayley smiled just as she said that people started arriving hayley turned the music up jen and tilly got a drink jen saw lucy, stephanie, scarlett and louise so jen and tilly went over

"hiya girls youve met tilly havent you"

"oh yeah your jens friend arnt you" just then amy came through the door and saw jen and tilly she stood close enough so she could hear the conversation but no one could see her

"shes atchually my girlfreind"

"aw thats brilliant you two suit each other anyway"they all said amy heard this and it got her mad just then tilly went to the toilet so amy quickly followed her up to the toilets to teach her a lesson that jen is hers no one elses and to show her what you get if you get in the way of that

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT STILL MORE TO COME TODAY THANKYOU- NUMBER1JELLYFAN XXXX**


	21. Chapter 21

Amy waited outside the toilet for tilly to finish just then she came out and seen amy

"hiya tilly" amy said smiling

"what do you want amy"

"aw its not very nice talking to me like you no exsactly what i want jen" amy said smirking

"yeah well im affriad you carnt have her you treated her like shit you treated her like shit you cheated on her shes told me all about you you dont deserve her"

"yeah well she shouldnt be such a bitch should she and that in the past"

"how dare you call jen a bitch and its your fault you've lost her if you hadnt of cheated on her or treated her like shit then you might of shill had her" tilly began to walk away until amy put her arm out and stopped her

"you listen to me if you think for 1 second im going to let you take jen off me think again i love her...well who carnt love a slag who wants sex all the time non-stop and i can honestly say i didnt moan i was up for it" this got tilly mad hearing this women stood infront of her talk about the women she was in love with like that

"right you listen to me amy jen is mine and how dare you call her names like that and then say you love her you dont love her your just jelous of what shes got and you havent you cannot stand to see her happy it breaks your heart to no you havent got any power over her anymore you are nasty i dont see what she seen in you" tilly had anger in her voice anger wich she didnt have often just then jen came up the stairs shouting tilly but she got no answer she got to the top of the stairs and saw amy cornering tilly she ran and pulled amy away from tilly she looked at tilly and she had blood comming from her nose and had a bust lip she ushered tilly into the bathroom and then she turned to amy and amy was laughing and screamed at her

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER AMY YOU NASTY BITCH GET LOST NOW IF YOUR STILL DOWNSTAIRS WHEN WE COME DOWN I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT YOUR LUCKY TILLY NEEDS ME OR I WOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND YOU TOUCHING HER IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU WILL EVER MAKE IN YOUR LIFE DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" amy nodded and jen slammed the door "come here im so so sorry tilly i should never have let her in can you forgive me i love you"

"jen its not your fault shes a syco i dont no what you ever seen in her"

"i dont no myself shes a bitch i hate her so much" and then tilly started crying

"jen she said horrible things about you she said your hers and she called you a slag because you wanted sex non stop"

"sshhh...its ok im here im not going anywere and dont worry im yours i love you no one else especialy not her shes a bike she will go with anything im in love with you" just then there was a knock on the door it was hayley and jen answered it

"hiya jen what are you doing up here and have you seen tilly" just then hayley seen tilly sat on the toliet " what the fuck has happened to you tills" hayley asked

"it was that bitch amy wasnt it she cornerd tilly im going to make her pay for this the nasty bitch" just then tilly stood up and walked over to jen

"jen babe shes not worth it"

"no shes hurt you tilly and said them horrible things about me"

"why what did she say about you" hayley questioned

"she told tilly im a slag because i wanted sex all the time witch isnt true by the way tilly" they all laughted

"the bitch"

"ino" they cleaned tilly up and went downstairs

**HOPE YOU LIKE MORE TO COME THANKYOU- NUMBER1JELLYFAN XXXXX**


	22. Chapter 22

They saw amy sat there having a drink with stephanie laughting jen went up to her and pinned her up on the wall and sharted shouting in her face " YOU HAVE A FUKING NERVE STAYING HERE DONT YOU" amy started laughting "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT AMY YOU THINK CORNERING MY GIRLFRIEND IS FUNNY" everyone heard this and tilly ran upstairs "TILLY" jen shouted still pinning amy up on the wall amy smiled

"aw looks like you have upset tilly" jen raised her arm to punch amy

"jen ill sort her out you go see tilly" hayley said trying to calm jen down

"YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR TILLY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU"

"jen we all no your only with tilly because you carnt have me back well you can leave that little weirdo upsairs and come with me now" jen punched amy

"i love tilly now get out before i punch you again"

"your going to pay for that" and with that amy left jen went upstairs to see were tilly was she went to the bedroom there she saw tilly laid on the bed with her back to her

"tilly" jen said softly afraid of what tilly might say tilly sat up and looked at jen she had tears on her cheeks "tilly im sorry i wanted to protect you"

"jen its fine i no you was trying to protet me and stand up for me but it was just that i said dont that it was ok but you still did it"

"yeah ino thats only because i love you tilly and seeing what she did to you it was horrible i needed her to pay i just wanted to protect you" tilly stood up and walked infront of jen

"jen its ok just please next time listen to me"

"ok i will i promise im sorry" they hugged just then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

**sorry its short theres more to come i will update more chapters today but not yet thankyou for your reviews - number1jellyfan**


	23. Chapter 23

**thankyou for your lovley reviews xxxxxxx - number1jellyfan**

It was the police and hayley they opened the bedroom door jen turned around " jennifer gilmore can you come down to the station with us please" one of the police officers said

"why she hasnt done anything" tilly said in shock

" its ok tilly what do you what do you want me for" jen asked the police officer in a calm voice but inside she was scared

"jennifer gilmore i am arresting you on suspision of assult you do not have to say anything but anything you do say maybe given in evidence do you understand"

"yes" jen said they put the handcuffs on jen tilly was crying "tilly its fine i will be back before you no it i love you"

"i love you too" was all tilly could reply hayley gave tilly a hug and jen got took outside and got put in back of the police car everyone had gone so no one seen this

**sorry its a short chapter i will put another one up thank you for your support - number1jellyfan**


	24. Chapter 24

**aslong as you like them i will keep bringing them so let me no what you think please and thank you for your support - numberjellyfan xx**

tilly and hayley was waiting for jen to come back tilly was walking back and forth and hayley was sat at the table jen had been at the police station for a couple of hours now

"calm down tills babe she will be fine come and sit down do you want a coffee"

"no thanks hayley" just then the door swung open hayley and tilly ran into the hallway to see jen stood there

"what happened" hayley asked

"its fine ill tell you in a minuet" tilly gave jen a hug and a long lovingly deep kiss they all walked into the kitchen

"do you want a coffee girls" jen asked tilly and hayley sat at the table

"jen what happend" tilly asked scared because of the way jen was acting

"nothing its fine it was amy she said i had punched her unprovoked hit and i told them thruth then they got her in for questioning and she dropped the charges" tilly got up and gave jen another hug they all talked for abit then they decided to go to bed and start a fresh day tommorow when tilly and jen was going home

**again im really sorry its another short chapter but it works with whats comming up i will try and put more up tonight thankyou for your suport xxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**your next instalment hope you like it thankyou - number1jellyfan**

the morning came hayley and tilly was sat in the kitchen and jen had gone to the shop non of them had hardley slep last night because of what had happened

"want a coffee haylez"

"erm yes please" so tilly had made the coffees and made one for jen for when she got back hayley and tilly got talking not long after jen came through the door and shouted tilly so tilly when into the hallway jen was stood there with a big bouquet of flowers and a card tilly couldnt belive it it wasnt often jen go tilly flowers so tilly opened the card

**As I lay here in bed, I think of you I think of how everyone else's relationships are falling apart at the seams and here we are. We're still going strong. You haven't any clue what you mean to me. Even though you think you do, you will never know quite the way my heart beats when I see you or the way my stomach gets butterflies when you look into my eyes I love you so much baby and I'm glad that it's just you and I You're the only one who has ever meant this much to me You're the only one that can I want us to be forever, and I know we will make it through the good and the bad, for I'll love you until the day I die**

tilly started crying it was so sweet how jen thought about doing this and the poem was amazing jen walked up to tilly and passed her the flowers and gave her a hug when they pulled away jen started talking

" im so sorry tilly i know this wasnt exactly what we planned i will make it up to you i love you so much and i never want to lose you " jen said as she wiped away her tears and laughted

"jen thankyou for this weekend it dosnt matter what has happend i got to spend a weekend with you and thats all i can ask for i love you so much" they kissed again this time it was just about them and the amount they loved each other when they had finally finished they all went back into the kitchen and was talking for a while

"tilly have you packed we need to set of soon"

"yep everything is packed"

"good" they carried on talking for abit more until it was time to go they packed they car up and said there goodbyes tilly was at the toilet so jen was saying her bye to hayley

"jennifer you listen to me ok be good to her shes the one for you ino you have had your ups and downs and ino about the issue back at hollyoaks but never give up on her ok she loves you and ino you love her but ino what your like jennifer whenever it gets tough talk to her she isnt like any of your exs jen and you can both come back up here when ever you want if it was up to me i would have you here permantly" then jen gave hayley a hug and jen went to the jeep to wait for tilly, tilly finally came down grabbing her coat and saying her goodbyes to hayley "tillz babe thankyou for comming up this weekend we need to do it again and dont leave it ages your amazing and ino things between you and jen will get better because you two are stong and nothing an break you two the things you both have ben through in such a short time its amazing your still together and ino are jennifer has made mistakes but i think its from those mistakes you are both a better and stronger couple" they said there goodbyes and tilly went to the jeep tilly got in and smiled and jen before giving her a deep loving kiss

"are you ready" jen said smiling knowing there was many more times in london together

"ill always be ready" they both smiled waved to hayley and set off back to hollyoaks

**thankyou for your amazing reviews i will try and update again tonight but if not ill update loads more tommorow again im loving that you love it thankyou again xxxxxxx- number1jellyfan**


	26. Chapter 26

**im so so so sorry i aint been updating i ran out of internet i promise you i will do as many as i can thankyou for your lovely reviews and your kindness and again let me no what you think please and tell me what you would like to see thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

the drive back to hollyoaks was mostly in silence all they did was share glances every now and then and smiled and touched each others knees and holded hands for abit and in a little while it was going to be back to usual sneaking around pretending they wernt madly in love with each other they both couldnt wait until there next vist to london

"tilly...tilly" tilly finally turned around to see jen laughting "were have you been ive been saying your name for a while now"

"eerrrmmm sorry was just thinking" tilly then turned around to see them just at the end of her street her face went sad almost straight away jen jen noticed this

"ey dont be like that we can go again another weekend and maybe that might be better than this one was" jen smiled nudging tilly tilly looked at her and laughted

"jen i dont care what went wrong about this weekend we got to spend it together thats all that matters"

"ino but i was planning a nice romantic quiet weekend just me and you and hayley at some points as it is her house" they both laughted again

"jen this is hayley you are talking about quiet is not an option" they both smiled jen then pulled tilly in for a kiss "and thenkyou for the flowers there beautiful and the cards amazing"

"yeah but nothing will be as amazing as you" tilly nudged jen

"ey cheesey much and how did i not no you was romantic"

"im not romantic im just amazing treating my girlfriend"

"whos been big headed stop that jennifer you might go find someone better if you find out just how amazing you are but im sure anybody else carnt make you feel the way i make you feel aanndd im not just talking looks wise" they both laughted

"talk about cheesy but i carnt moan can i when you fuck me it feels amazing and i dont think anyone could ever compare to that and anyway who said i want someone else i dont want anyone you will do me just fine" then they kissed again

"i mean it jen you go find someone else you will be the one missing out" jen raised her eyebrows "im joking" tilly laughted "do you think i would let you find someone else i dont think so and thankyou for the flowers and for the card but i think my mum might want to no were i got the flowers from so can you keep them at you please and the card i will put that in my diary so i can look at it everytime im missing you and it will remind me of this weekend"they both laughted

"of course i will babe and all you have to tell her is there from your amazingly beautiful girlfriend" tilly slapped jen playfully on the arm

"ey miss gilmore what have i told you about being big headed and i think you will find you are my amazingly gawg older lover i think i might leave the teacher bit out" tilly laughted

"ey im not that old thankyou very much you better be going anyway its getting late" they kissed again this time it was longer and more passionate

"ill see you tomorow at school and we need to go back to london again soon think i might miss haylz" tilly smiled

"we will i promise i love you tilly"

"i love you to" with that tilly went into her house and jen drove back to hers tommorow it was back to normal and they both wernt looking forword to that


	27. Chapter 27

the morning cam and they both was not looking forword to today jen woke up first as usual and texted tilly and went off to the shower then she got ready and set off to college when tilly woke up she looked at her phone straight away and was exited when she seen a text from jen they were the best texts ever the morning text when she woke up she had an amazing text from her girlfriend it brightens up her day she opened the text and couldnt stop smiling

"morning beautiful i no how you love your morning texts and i have some amazing news come to my room at break ino you will not be able to wait for long i love you" so tilly texted back she wanted to no what the amazing news she had jen looked at her phone and smiled

"morning to you ino you will be in college but ive just woke up and whats the amazing news your right i carnt wait" jen didnt want to tell her but she was hard to say no to and she knew she would not win this one so she told her

"ok just because your amazing i have been on the phone to a certen someone and that certen someone has invited us up to hers this weekend" tilly couldnt belive her eyes was jen saying a certen someone meaning hayley so tilly called jen

"hey babe"

"hey are you serious who have you been on the phone to"

"well your just going to have to find out arnt you missy"

"aw please jen tell me was it hayley are we going to london this week" jen thought she would play a little game with tilly

"no its not hayley" jen could hear tillys disapointment and she couldnt help but laught "im only joking of course it was hayley so you want to go to london this week again"

"oh my god jen of course i do i love you so much" they carried on talking for abit then they put the phone down and tilly got ready and set of for college with the gang


	28. Chapter 28

they got to college and went to the common room they all sat down on the chairs tilly sat next to george and the others sat around and there was no other students in the door opened and they all looked and it was jen tilly couldnt belive it she turned back around and tried to take her mind of jen or she would just melt right there just then jen came to the group

"morning guys were is everyone today" they all looked at her george replied

"hi miss dont no its quite quiet in here today" jen looked at tilly and secretly smiled at her

"anyway ill be off have a good day" so they all replied telling her to have a good day too and off she went just then tillys phone buzzed of course she knew who it was she looked at the screen and it was jen so she opened it "if you come and see me later ill make sure you have a good day lets call it one to one teaching" tilly laughted then she looked up at everyone and they were stairing at her

"whos texted you tills" sinead asked

"oh just my dad telling me a joke whats he like" just then all heads turned to the door when a young women came in around tillys age she had blonde hair blue eyes she was wearing a dress and makeup and behind her was mr keeler he walked up to the guys

"hello this is dannielle shes new here i was wondering tilly could you show her around she has nearly the same lessons as you and i thought you would be the best to teach her what gose around in here" of course tilly said yes because she couldnt say no she had no reason to say no just then the bell went but who exsacally was dannielle


	29. Chapter 29

tilly had shown dannielle to there lessons and it was dinner and tillys phone went of

"hey beautiful fancy comming to my class for a special one to one teaching love you xxxxJ" tilly smiled but knew she couldnt because couldnt leave dannielle she would go tell mr keeler and ovbiovzly she couldnt take her with her so replied

"i would love to but i carnt showing around the new girl today ill make it up to you i love you xxxxT" jen red the text and instantly felt sad so she replied

"ok its fine love you xxxxJ" tilly red the messege but couldnt reply

"hey tills fancy showing me around"

"yeah of course"so tilly took dannielle around and showed her outside and the dinnerhall and the fitness room and they ended up in the hall just then tilly saw jen wlk past and jen stopped seeing tilly just then dannielle stood closer to tilly

"tilly have i told you how beautiful you are" tilly was shocked why would dannielle say that they have only none each other for less then a day

"dannielle you dont even no me" then tilly was shocked she wasnt ready for the next thing dannielle said

"dont you remeber me tills when you went to go see your mate abbie ages ago remeber what we did that weekend " dannielle smiled "i thought i would never get to see you again tills you left and didnt even contact me back we exchanged numbers but youve changed yours your still as beautiful as you were back then"


	30. Chapter 30

tilly couldnt belive it she was stood there gobsmaked how could she forget dannielle it was like 2 year ago just before she moved up to hollyoaks she visted her mate abbie in norwich just then the bell went and they had art next what was she going to do why was dannielle even here just when her and jen are getting on amazingly it gets ruined again so they started walking of to the art room this couldnt be happening tilly kept telling herself but she knew it was happening and she had to deal with it or do something about it they got to the art room and tillys favourite teacher was stood at the door as dannielle walked infront and entered the classroom tilly followed smiling at jen but jen just walked into the classroom jen set them all on there work finishing what they were doing last lesson and tilly could help jen tilly got her phone out about to text jen

"tilly put your phone away please or i will confascate it" tilly was worried about jen what was wrong with her why was she acting like this she wasnt looking at tilly like she dose normally so tilly put her hand up "yes tilly whats wrong" jen said not standing up

"erm miss i need help" so jen stood up and walked over to tillys table were dannielle was

"yes tilly whats wrong" jen was stood up so tilly couldnt ask her

"eeerrrmm i was wondering if im doing it right" tilly said trying to get tilly to talk to her

"its ok carry on with it tilly" then jen walked away tilly couldnt believe it what really is jens problem so tilly got on with her work and helped dannielle some and was hopeing jen would ask her to stay back so she could talk to her just then the bell went "everyone pack up and put your work away please and you can go i want the room just as you left it ...oh and dannielle can you stay back for five please so i can explain what you need to do" tilly couldnt believe it no looks no asking her to stay back or nothing tilly shaked her head and walked out and ran home back in the classroom jen was talking to dannielle "so dannielle we are doing currently doing a peice on memories you think of one of your favourite memories and you do a peice on it, it could be about family, friends, places well you no what i mean so first i want you to think of a memorie and write down what that memorie is about and why its one of your favourite ones do you understand"

"yeah thankyou" and with that dannielle left she knew what memorie she was going to do back at tillys she was sat on her bed phoning jen but no answer

**thankyou for your reviews keep them coming tell me what you would like to see happen hope you still like my story what do you think dannielle is planning and what is up with jen thankyou again- number1jellyfan**


	31. Chapter 31

**your next instalment thankyou for your reviews im sorry i read the last chapter through after i posted and realised i made a few mistakes sorry - number1jellyfan**

tilly woke up she didnt get through to jen last night she kept calling her but she wasnt answering she didnt no what was wrong with jen but she was going to find out so she got ready for college and set off on her way dannielle joined along to walk with her so they was walking to college when they got there tilly seen jen getting out of her jeep so she called her to see if she would answer jen took her phone out but put it back in her pocket tilly had enough and walked off to the common room to see all the others she would find out later what was wrong with her at the other side of the college was jen in her classroom setting up her class for first lesson which tilly was in after she set up the classroom she went off to the staffroom to get herself a coffee. The bell went and everyone set of for there lessons tilly and dannielle had art so they started walking to jens classroom tilly was fuming why was jen acting like this just then she bumped into someone and dropped her books they both bent down at the same time and started picking up there books just then tilly looked up to say sorry and seen jen but jen just said sorry and walked into the classroom all inside the lesson started.

" good morning everyone last lesson i asked you to have your first piece of work in for today i asked you to think of a memorie and write down what that memorie is about and why its one of your favourite ones so we will go through each of your memories and if you havent brought it you will have to stay back after college and do it so tilly can you go first please and we will go around" jen still didnt make any eye contact with tilly so tilly had to try harder to get jens attention to see what was wrong

"my favourite memory is about the gormley statues on crosby beach by anthony gormley and i have chosen this memorie because its were i first realised what love really was" ovbiovzly tilly was talking about jen and for the first time today jen smiled

"thankyou tilly what about you dannielle" jen smiled waiting for dannielles peice

"mines about norwich because thats were i met an amazing person"tilly was dreading for the next bit dannielle was about to say this was going to take alot of talking out of

**hope you like thankyou for your support - number1jellyfan xxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

"mines about norwich because thats were i met an amazing person she was a friend unlike others you could talk to her about anything and she would listen no matter what it was about and she would always cheer you up but unfortunatly i lost cotact with her when she moved away but now im back incontact and hopefully we can carry on from were we left of from" dannielle smiled as she turned to tilly but tily just looked at danielle and looked at jen and jens face was in shock and tilly just put her head down and everybody looked at tilly because dannielle was and they all started cheering

"wwoooohhhhh gwon tills got your self a little admirer ha danielle will you go out with tills you two tould make an amazingly cute couple" this was tillys and jens worst nightmare jen couldnt do anything the women she loved was getting chatted up by another girl and everyone wanted them to go out would they there the same age and danielles pretty

"ok ok quiet down everybody please" jen shouted trying to stop all the shouting

"miss dont you think tilly and dannielle would make an amazing couple" jen didnt no what to say they were asking her if her girlfriend suited another girl jen and a pain in her chest it felt like someone had just ripped out her insides out and stamped on them then jen lost her temper

"OK NOW EVERYONE BE QUIET CARRY THIS ON IN YOUR OWN TIME NOW I WANT YOU TO GET ON WITH YOUR WORK YOU ALL NO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO NOW GET ON WITH IT" jen shouted so everyone went quiet and got on with there work


	33. Chapter 33

the bell went and everyone started walking out and tilly just sat there she needed to talk to jen

"tilly the bell has gone you can go now" jen said coldly not really wanting to talk to tilly not with the mood she was in

"i need to talk to you about my work miss" so everyone went and it was just jen and tilly they were both sat at there desks jen was looking down at the table so tilly walked to the desk and stood infront of it "whats wrong with you jen why have you gone cold on me again as you normally do but i wasnt expecting it because we were getting on so amazingly but now you go like this what is it what have i done this time and dont tell me its about dannielle because you were acting like this before she even said owt you were like it yesterday at lunch time i saw you through the window and you smiled at and then you went of me i wish you would just stop this jen i deserve better than this" tilly was raiging with anger

"GO ON THEN TILLY GO WITH SOMEONE ELSE BETTER BECAUSE I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE OK I SEEN HOW YOU LOOKED AT EACH OTHER YESTERDAY AND YOU WAS HANGING AROUND ALL DAY AND TODAY SHE COMES IN HERE TALKING ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT AND THEN EVERYONE ELSE WANTING YOU TO GET TOGETHER SO GO WITH HER IF YOU WANT TO BECAUSE I CARNT DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE" jen shouted tears streaming down her face

"jen dont you get it i dont want anybody else and as for yesterday mr keeler asked me to show her around and as for looking at each other i wasnt looking at her in anyway maybe she was because were old friends and i didnt even realise and i was shocked when she told me and again as for today im sorry about that ... atchualy why am i aploagising its not like ive done anything wrong its just you and your mind making me out to be horrible but the truth is jen ive done nothing wrong and im not going to stand here and apolagise for something i havent done" just then tilly began to walk but jen grabbed her hand and stood up jens eyes were puffy and red


	34. Chapter 34

tilly turned around and faced jen

"im sorry tilly i no there is no excuse for what ive done ive made you feel like complete shit like you was doing something wrong when it was me in the wrong i jumped to conclusions and i shouldnt have im sorry"

"no jen your always doing it and i have had enough" tilly was walking but agin jen grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her and kissed her softley and passionately jen pulled tilly into the store cupboard and shut the door and pulled away

"tilly i am so sorry and i hope you can forgive me but i would understand if you hated me but i promise you ill do everything in my power to show you how much i love you" tilly just wiped away jens tears and kissed her again luckly for them they both had a free period so they made love not because they needed to they wanted to show how much they loved each other so there love making went on for quite a while

**sorry its a really short chapter but got something in mind and im a bit busy but i promise ill get more up tonight thankyou - number1jellyfan**


	35. Chapter 35

tilly was sat in geography luckly dannielle wasnt in her geography tilly was just sat there staring into space just then there was a knock on the door

"can i borrow tilly please" it was jen tilly tried to keep herself calm infront of everyone

"yeah sure will she need her things" the teacher asked

"yeah please" jen smiled to tilly so tilly got her bag and walked out of the classroom and followed jen down the corridoor and into her classroom jen shut her classroom door and turned to tilly with a smile "are you free tonight"

"erm yeah why" tilly said she couldnt halp but smile

"well young lady you are not no more you and me are having a romantic dinner around mine tonight just me and you how it should be" jen smiled walking closer to tilly

"why is my girlfriend so romantic" tilly smiled biting her lip

"maybe because shes amazing or maybe because shes talented oooorrrr maybe shes so romantic to her so beautiful girlfriend" jen smiled

"or maybe my girlfriend is super cheesy" tilly laughed and jen slapped her arm playfully

**again im sorry its a short chapter but im abit busy and im trying to get chapters up thankyou for your suport - number1jellyfan**


	36. Chapter 36

**this one is a longer one then usual because you have all been so amazing with your reviews this is the least all you lovely people deserve thankyou for your continuing support much love - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx**

the end of college day had come and tilly was due to go around to jens at 6 and she couldnt wait just her and jen all alone it was going to be hard to sit down and have a meal without touching each other so tilly went home and started to get ready she was going to make tonight special back over at jens she was going to make tonight special so she had gone all out on making tillys favourite dinner speigeti bolanaise she got tilly favourite drink white wine and had got tillys favourite cd by mumford and sons and put it in the cd player and she had also got tilly favourite desert chocolate sauce on body ;) tonight was going to be special jen had also gone to the shops and bought tilly a present so jen did the dinner and got everything ready and herself she planned on wear and oversized jumper and shorts and some sock this is tillys best outfir on jen just then there was a knock on the door jen couldnt wait she went to open it and it was tilly jen pulled her inside and had the biggest smile on her face tilly had a few bags in her hand one from price slice and the other one was just a plain white bag with a red box init tilly put the bags on the side

"why have you brought things ive got it covered" jen smiled poring tilly a white wine

"oh ive only got some extras incase we run out" tilly smiled then pulled out 2 bottles of white wine and 2 bottles of red wine and some choclates jen then walked to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a tub of chocolate spread and jen and tilly both laughed they both sat down on the sofa and they were both trying to take the mind of what they were going to do later so jen put on the cd player low and first to come on was little lion man this was tillys favourite tilly turned around to face jen and said that it was her favourite song and jen just nodded and smiled they talked for abit and listend to the cd player and singed along until the timer went on the oven so they both walked into the kitchen and jen told tilly to sit down and jen plated it up they eated it all and soon ended up back in the livingroom talking they had nearly ran out of wine tilly gabbed jens glass and put it down onto the table and sat on jens lap and put her arms around jens neck and kissed her the kiss soon got heated up and they were both naked laid on the sofa caressing each others body exploring each sensation they felt they got up and went to jens bedroom and they made love through the night until they fell asleep in each others arms.

**hope im keeping you interested ill have more chapters up soon thankyou xxxxxxx**


	37. Chapter 37

jen woke up first and smiled at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend next to her jen then looked at the clock it was 6 am and college started at 9 so jen got up and got some clothes on and went downstairs to make them both breakfast and a coffee when jen came back up tilly was sat up and she was smiling and she put the red box on jens side of the bed

"open it" tilly smiled patting the bed so jen put the tray on the drawes unit and sat down and picked up the red box

"tilly you didnt have to get me anything i was ment to be spoiling you" jen said looking up at tilly

"its nothing much i seen it and had to get it for you " tilly smiled so jen opened it and was speechless it was beautiful it was a silver braclet with charms on it and on the charms was words and it spelt iloveyou jen looked at tilly and smiled

"tilly...this...is...beautiful thankyou"jen said giving tilly a kiss "can you put it on please"tilly smiled and took it out of the box and put it on jens wrist they had eaten there breakfast and both got ready "are you ready tilly ill drop you half way there" so they set of out of the flat and set off for college

**again i am really sorry its a short chapter but im a bit busy at the minuet ill get more up today for you guys thankyou for your support hope you like it - number1jellyfan xxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**i no you all wont abit longer chapters so im going to try make them longer and im sorry i aint updated today been so busy but ill get more up tonight **

jen had dropped tilly off and drove the rest of the way to college jen had lessons all day so they couldnt meet up today but tommorow they were going back to london which they both couldnt wait for this time it would be better they both had planned things to do together as a couple and today tilly had art period 3 and period 4 so there was 2 hours in art they could see each other at college jen was setting up for her lessons and tilly was in the corridoor with maddie near the dinner hall when dannielle walked up to them nobody knew that they knew each other so dannielle joined in on the conversation maddie wasnt sure about her like everybody she didnt like anybody comming into there little group especially friends of tillys because maddie was so close to tilly and had been since they were around 5 or 6 and she didnt want anybody to take tilly of her and she was abit insacure about friends comming in and out her life and tilly didnt like dannielle because of there past and she was now in love with jen and she didnt want dannielle to be getting any wrong impressions because she dannielle liked her and she didnt no what dannielle was going to do when she found out that tilly dosnt feel anything for her would she use it against her? or try to bribe her? she had already nearly split jen and tilly up and they were both not letting her do it again the bell went for first lesson luckily dannielle wasnt in it so maddie and tilly set off for geography and dannielle had maths after first lesson dannielle and tilly had phisics but tilly stayed away from dannielle she didnt want to start anything period 2 went quite fast so it was break and tilly and dannielle had art next lesson and tilly wasnt looking forward to being in art again with dannielle and jen because she knew dannielle would just keep going and tilly didnt want jen to feel uncomftorable tilly was sat with maddie and sinead in the common room when dannielle walked in.

"omg shes here again tills i swear to god she fancies you" maddie said giving danielle a dirty look

"no she dosnt but i have to admit shes getting on my nerves" just then dannielle walked over to them

"tills you comming" danielle said smiling tilly looked at what she had in her hands and she was holding a book with loads of paper comming out of it

"what have you got dannielle" tilly said looking at the book then looking back up and dannielle abit worried of what she was about to say

"oh its for art ive nearly finished my memorie what about you" dannielle said looking down at her book then at tilly

"yeah ive nearly done to come on then i need to go" tilly said standing up not letting dannielle speak anymore incase it slipt out that they just might no each other from the past and that dannielles memorie was about them back in norwich so they set off for art.


	39. Chapter 39

**this one is abit longer hope you like it thankyou for your reviews and support you are all amazing xxxxxxx**

when they arrived to jens lesson jen was stood at the door come on girls your late dannielle walked into the classroom and sat down at the back hoping tilly would sit next to her tilly was walking to the door and smiled at jen

"nice bracelet you have there miss someone special buy you it" tilly wispered as she was walking in jen was walking behind her

"no just my super sexy and going on last night very horny girlfriend" jen smiled as she walked to her desk tilly tried to keep a straight face and sat at the front next to ian she never talked to him but hes got to be better than dannielle anything would be better

"right class but the end of this double lesson you should have finished your final peice i asked you to finish your planning by today so i want it all finished before you leave and we are going to go through them this is part of the reason we are doing it so we can learn things about each other you no were everything is and if you need any help just ask" so everyone got on with there work jen smirked at tilly, tilly shook her head in disbelive and got on with her work it was half way through the first hour when tilly stood up to get the paints and dannielle followed behind and jen whatched making sure her girlfriend was ok

"why didnt you sit next to me" dannielle questioned tilly

"because i needed some room to spread all my stuff out and by the look of your book i thought you would need the table to yourself" tilly said trying to walk past her until dannielle stood infront of her so she couldnt move

"whats the problem girls" jen questiond standing up

"oh nothing miss im just talking to tilly" dannielle replied turning back to tilly

"yes well i need you both to get on with your work not talking you can talk at diiner" jen said trying to save her girlfriend then tilly pushed past dannielle and walked back to her seat smilling at jen mouthing thankyou at jen then they all got back on with there work "right guys i want you to come up one by one to explain your peices " jen said in the middle of the second lesson she was going to leave dannielle till last to try let the bell go before she had time to explain her memorie of tilly "debbie you first please" debbie got up and explained hers it was about her dog called zuzie she died about 5 year ago and before she died she was debbies life they did everything together next up was roy he did his about his family about them always being there for him when ever he needed them jen went through most of them until she asked tilly to talk about hers so tilly stood up to the front and asked jen if she could hold it because it was a big moodboard and also she could look at her when she was taking in information

"mines about the gormley statues on crosby beach made by antoney gormely" tilly was trying to explain hers and jens special day there without giving anything away and telling the class that her and her teacher were madly in love " i like how hes done them and i like that when the tide comes in they all submerge" tilly looked at jen smiling " and i like that the insperation they give me when i see them there just beautiful and amazing and every time i see them they give me a tingly feeling inside" tilly was explaing there day on that day jen had said that when the tide comes in they all submerged and jen couldnt help but smile at her beautiful girlfriend explaining the best day of her life " and thats why i love them so much" tilly said finishing off

"thank you tilly that was great" just then the bell went can you all put your peices of work on my desk please and have a good weekend becuase i wont see you tommorow im not going to be here" she was not going to be there because she wanted to set of early with tilly because tilly had got the day off anyway she had no lessons so they all put there work on jens desk and walked out tilly being one of the last to leave with dannielle waiting for her of course

"tilly look at mine" dannielle said showing her peice to tilly and jen looked at it and was shocked it was about norwich and there were two hands holding dannielle had wrote dannielle and tillys summer on it

"dannielle why have you put me on it and why have you put summer on it" tilly questiond

"because remember what we had that summer tills it was amazing and ino you still feel the same way and so do i i still love you tills i always have and always will and i carnt wait until you finally let it be" tilly and jen were both shocked but jen felt at ease when tilly put her straight

"dannielle it wasnt a summer it was one day and im sorry but i dont love you im kind of not looking for that sort of relationship i just want to get on with my work and get to uni" tilly said trying not to hurt dannielle but putting her straight tilly then walked out and dannielle followed behind and whispered

"you do love me ino you do ill show you"


	40. Chapter 40

college had ended and tilly was walking home she couldnt see jen tonight as tilly was going out with her parents but they were going to london in the morning so it was fine non of them minded jen knew tilly had to spend time with her friends and family so jen had planned on spending an evening in getting a head on her marking so she had more time to spend with tilly and this weekend was going to be just about jen and tilly and hayley at times jen had planned on going to a few art galleries in london and a few clubs and also they were going to go to the landmarks in london jen was going to take her camera so she could take photos of her and tilly and she was also taking her art things so her and tilly could do some drawing they loved going to places and drawing it thats what was amazing about them they both loved the same things on nearly everything and jen had also planned and booked a romantic meal for her and tilly this weekend was going to be amazing and nothing or no one could ruin it this time especially amy or dannielle so jen packed her bag ready for the morning because they were leaving early so they could skip the traffic and could have more time together back at tillys tilly and her parents were setting off to go to their meal out tilly couldnt be bovered she would rather be in jens bed cudling up to her but she knew that was going to happen tommorow night and the next night and tilly could not wait for it so was so exited she had already packed her things and had them in the cupboard in the hallway waiting until the morning she had told her parents that she was going to spend a weekend with maddie they were going to london together so really she was only half lying because yes she was going to london but she wasnt going with maddie instead she was going with her incredably beautiful girlfriend tillys parents had asked tilly to walk to the shop to get some things for the house before they set off so tilly walked to the shop on the way she seen dannielle sat outside college coffee tilly tried to walk past without getting spotted but it didnt work she tagged along on the walk

"dont you think that miss gilmore is annoying" dannielle said in a angry tone

"what no shes ok" tilly said trying to defend her girlfriend just then they seen jen walking out of price slice jen tried to walk away but dannielle started talking to her

"hey miss what you doing" dannielle asked sarcastly

"nothing just going home" jen answerd begining to walk again

"oi miss dont walk away from me" dannielle said turning around to face jen

"dannielle leave her alone" tilly said pulling dannielle into the shop jen gave tilly smile and rolled her eyes and tilly laughed

"what are you laughting at tills" dannielle questiond turning around to see tilly looking at a magazine tilly thought it would be abit strange her laughing at nothing when she was laughing at her girlfriend

"oh just this story in here" tilly said putting down the magazine and getting a few bits then leaving and leaving dannielle behind

"oi tills wait up" dannielle soon catched up

"dannielle ive really got to go my parents are waiting for me" and with that tilly was off dannielle was furious she was going to get tilly see what she really wants even if she has to make her see it


	41. Chapter 41

the next day jen and tilly was in the jeep on there way to london they were both extremely exited a whole weekend together and yeah they did it last weekend but this weekend was going to be better no ex girlfriends no arguing just them together and tilly couldnt wait to see hayley when they arrived hayley was stood outside and ran to the jeep screaming with excitment

"jenny its been to long" hayley screamed as she ran to jen and gave her a hug jen and tilly both laughted hayley then pulled away and turned to tilly "tilly ive missed you both so much" hayley screaming running round to tilly and giving her a hug jen and tilly couldnt help but laugh at hayley it had only been 4 days since they were last there so finally after hayley stopped screaming with exitment they all went inside jen and tilly both put there bags in the spare bedroom and went in the kitchen and sat at the table with hayley "want a coffee girls" hayley asked and jen and tilly both said yes please tommorow jen and tilly both were going to some art galleries and having a romantic meal together it was going to be special so for the rest of the day they were going to spend it with hayley and hopefully get an early night so hayley sat down at the table after making the coffees "sssoooooo what have yo two pair of love birds been up to any drama back there" hayley asked and was not expecting the answer she got they had only been in hollyoaks for four days and so much had happend

"well there is this new girl dannielle tilly knew her from her friend a couple of years back in norwich when tilly went to go see her friend she met dannielle and had a 1 night thing" jen said looking at tilly making sure she got it right "and she still fancies are tills over here dosnt she" jen and hayley both laughed looking at tilly just sat there plainly embaressed "well she came into the sixth form and mr keeler the head teacher asked tilly to walk her around and that show here all the classrooms and were everything was and stupid me here got the wrong impression so i had a go at tilly but we made up and shes just bugging tilly and that and we have just done a task were they had to think of a memorie and dannielle chose them at norwich calling it a summer thing and tilly put her straight and then she said that she still loves tilly and she knows tilly still likes her which come on when you have me you have no room for anyone else" they all started laughing "so yeah a very normal week for us what about you" jen said asking hayley

"erm well nothing much just all work and no play" hayley laughed

"i some how dont belive you miss hayley i belive its the other way round all play no work" jen and tilly both laughed and tilly joined in

"yeah thats more like it" hayley slapped jen playfully

"who me no what do you take me for i am strictly a bad girl gone good" hayley said trying to be serious but couldnt hold her laughter

"no more like good girl gone bad" jen and tilly burst out laughting again they all kept joking and laughing for a while until jen and tilly both decided it was time for bed for and early rise tommorow for there big day

**hope you like it i will defo uplaod more thankyou for your reviews - number1jellyfan**


	42. Chapter 42

**i thought i would let them have abit of time together because i no theres been alot of drama unfolding and jen and tilly hardly have much time togther so yeah enjoy - number1jellyfan xxxx**

jen woke up first and looked at the time it was 9 am so jen jumped into the shower and went to the kitchen and made herself and tilly a coffee and she was going to wake tilly up they needed to be out at the latest 10 am so jen went to the bedroom to wake tilly up but tilly was already up they smiled at each other and jen put the coffees down on the bedside table and kissed tilly on the lips when she finally pulled away jen sat down on the bed next to tilly

"we need to leave by 10 we have a big day ahead" jen smiled looking at tilly this weekend was going to be about them how much they love each other and doing things they both love doing

"carnt wait ill go get a quick shower in a minuet" tilly said smiling then she drinked her coffee and got a quick shower and they left first they were going to one of the three galleries that they were visiting today and tonight jen was treating tilly to a romantic meal out when they arrived at the gallery jen parked the car and they went in picking up a leaflet which had some imformation on it about what was inside the gallery and the history of it jen and tilly both loved the same styles of art and liked the same artists so it was so fun going to galleries together then near the end of the gallery they seen a extibision and jen and tilly were both taken back and they were both exited because they seen the name anthony gormley and they seen photos of the gormley statues and of the north pole and of a few other peices he did and there was some imformation about him and jen and tilly both found it intersting learing about the man who made the sculptures were jen and tilly both had there first kiss when they finished they went to lunch they seen a little corner pub and so they went in and ordered something to eat jen chosen a chicken pasta and tilly chosen a beef hotpot and they both got a drink to wash it down with after fighting over who was paying the bill tilly finally won saying that jen was paying for there romantic meal tonight so tilly was going to pay for there dinner so after paying they left and went to the other two gallerys they were both in awe by the amazing peices of different art and the different syles there were after they finished they both went back to hayleys to get ready for tonight when they got back to hayleys hayley was sat in the living room watching the tv jen and tilly sat on th other sofa in the livingroom and they talked for a while jen and tilly both telling hayley what they seen and what they did and they told her about them seeing the part on anthony after talking for abit jen and tilly both started getting ready for there romantic meal when they were ready they phoned a taxi because jen was planning on drinking abit so she couldnt drive so they set of to the restaraunt when they arrived there was a man called tim he showed jen and tilly to a nice table in the corner not close to any other tables and there were candles on the table jim gave jen and tilly a menu each and took their orders jen and tilly were both talking when there meals came after they had eaten up they orderd there main courses and then their deserts they had finished and jen had payed for it and they left


	43. Chapter 43

**i though i would give you abit of sexy time bettween them as i havent give you much of them being together so enjoy - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

when jen and tilly got back to hayleys they ran inside and jen shut the door as soon as she turned around tilly smashed her lips into jens pulling her closer jen ran her fingers up tilly neck and in her hair tilly took of jens dress and her bra and took one breast into her her teasing her nipple with her thumb and finger squeasing it gently and jen let out a little moan and then jen pulled tilly into there room and jen threw tilly onto the bed jumping on the top of her whilst jen was stripping tilly, tilly took jens face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss and it soon got heated up tilly sliding her tounge into jens mouth teasing her then jen got to tillys jeans and she couldnt get them of so tilly stood up and took them of and then laid on the top of jen planting kisses whilst moving downwards when tilly got to jens breast she took one in her hand squezzing it and caressing it and she took the other into her mouth sucking on it and teasing jens nipple with her tounge circling it until it hardened and then tilly bit it lightly but powerfull enough for jen to moan again and then tilly moved downwards and was met by a pool of wetness but tilly decided to tease jen some more she took her tounge and brushed it up jens inner leg slowing down as she reached the top of jens inner leg and then turned to the other leg and sure enough jen was praying for tilly to touch her so tilly started licking and sucking on the pool of extascy waiting for her then she entered two fingers just as she was about to pull away jen put her hand down there and held tillys hand moving it in and out as to say faster because she couldnt speak she wa in heaven she pulled her hand away and started grinding against tillys fingers going at the same rhythem getting faster and faster until

"oh my god... TILLY" she screamed as she reached boiling point and tilly could feel jen getting tighter around her fingers and then she let out the warm liquid all over tillys fingers and they kept taking it in turns to show each other how much the love each other until they couldnt handle it anymore and they fell asleep

**hope you like it sorry its a short chapter again been busy today so couldnt update sooner ill try get some more up but im busy again tommorow but dont think im as busy so will get more up thank you - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**


	44. Chapter 44

jen woke up and couldnt remove the smile forming on her face still laid in the same position cudled up in tillys arms she kissed tillys forhead

"moring beautiful" tilly whisperd waking up

"oh im sorry didnt mean to wake you you just look so beautiful laid there i couldnt resist" jen said smiling

" its fine what time are we satting off today" tilly asked

"erm well if you want we will set off soon because i need to get my marking done for tommorow" jen gave tilly a kiss and they went into the kitchen and hayley was sat there smearking tilly sat down at the table "what are you smiling at hayley" jen asked making her and tilly a coffee then hayley looked at tilly and laughed

"did you two have a good night" hayley couldnt help but laugh

"yeah it was ok" tilly replied

"i bet your both tired ... by the sounds of it... you didnt get much sleep" hayley said inbettween laughs and then jen clicked on and threw a tea towle at hayley

"ey stop it you" jen said to hayley sitting down next to tilly

"eh i dont get it" tilly said completely clueless as what to jen and hayley was going on about

"well miss evans i better get use to all the noise you both make after a romantic night out shall i" hayley said sarcastically and laughing again and then tilly caught on

"eerrr hayley fancy bringing that up" tilly said and then jen gave tilly a kiss on the head they talked for abit until it was 2 o'clock

"right evans we better be setting off gotta do some marking" jen said with a sad face tilly stood up and gave jen a kiss

"ok but hayley next time we come up we will all have to go out for dinner " just then there was a knock at the front door it was amy


	45. Chapter 45

**sorry its short but wanted to make a little cliff hanger for you hope you like and what do you think it is xxx - number1jellyfan**

jen answered the door and couldnt belive amy was stood there amy was suprised that jen was there she was there to see hayley

"is hayley in" amy asked

"HAYLEY the door " jen shouted walking into the room "its amy for you hayley" tilly looked at jen and jen walked up to tilly and huged her "its fine tilly we will go pack and we will be off dont worry shes not putting a downer end to our amazing weekend" tilly smiled and they walked up stairs to pack they had both packed and was walking to the door to put there bags down when they both heard shouting in the living room so they both dropped there bags and ran into the livingroom to see amy and hayley shouting at each other jen got amy and pinned her up on the wall "what the fuck are you doing here amy" amy smiled

"jenny you came back for me" amy laughed jen shook her head and laughed

"you are one deludid bitch arnt you you really dont get the messege im here with my girlfriend tilly i love tilly ok not you" jen said in a scarcastic tone

"have you told tilly what happend bettween us jen" amy said taking jens hands of her

"shut up" jen shouting

"thought not why dont i tell her" amy said walking towards tilly

"yeah go on tell me now you twisting little bitch" tilly said walking towards amy

"tilly ignore her go upstairs" jen said trying to get amy to shut up

"ok tilly ill tell you shall i" amy started and jen ran upstairs hayley followed her

amy sat down and started to tell her


	46. Chapter 46

**sorry for the delay was watching hollyoaks anyway back to the story hope you like it - number1jellyfan xxxx**

"jen she was my everything she was amazing we met at uni she was a right wildcat but after abit it got to much she would go out every night not come home until early hours and then she would blank me this went on for a while until i had enough i said that she had to stop going out as much because we never got to spend anytime together the only time we did spend together was when she wanted sex and thats it i was madly in love with her that i did what she wanted me to do dont worry it wasnt rape because i wanted it too it was just not how i expected it and then she told me she was going to hollyoaks on a student teacher course so she gave me a altinaitum she said you rather come with me or stay here and then one day when she came home after partying i told her that its over and that ive had enough and that i wanted to finish it she said she loved me and that she was sorry so i stayed but again it was the same her going out all hours but i kept at it i tried to fight for our relationship i thought if at least one of us in this relationship fighted for us then we would be ok but i was wrong one night she came home and i was with someone else in bed thats the only way i could leave but maybe i could of picked a better person i picked one of her best mates i dont think she has ever forgiven me ... she ran out and i never got to see her again i wish i never did it i wish i just told her how i felt maybe it would be different but then we met again after she came to hollyoaks she texted me and asked me to meet her at chezchez i think it is anyway we met up and we ended up in bed together and then after we had sex and everything she told me that she couldnt she said she was with someone she said that she loved her but it was complicated i guess thats you i thought you needed to no" amy said tears strolling down her face tilly didnt say anything she was speechless why would jen do that was jen and tilly together when she had sex with amy but if she wasnt then why did she run up stairs tilly said bye to amy and showed her owt she sat down in the livingroom crying she couldnt belive it she thought jen loved her just then she looked up and seen jen stood there crying

"was it when we were together jen" tilly asked no emotion and jen couldnt speak she just nodded and tilly ran past her and went into the bedroom crying

**hope you like it i will update again just going out for abit thankyou hope you liked it - number1jellyfan xxxxxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**this maybe a bit of a tear jerker one depends on how you feel enjoy - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen was sat in the livingroom crying and tilly was upstairs crying and hayley didnt no what to do she wanted to comfort he best friend but also she didnt because jen was in the wrong and she also wanted to go and see tilly make sure she was ok but how would jen react would hayley lose her forever so hayley just sat in the kitchen just then tilly came downstairs she said bye to hayley and jen ran into the hallway

"tilly ...please dont leave me" jen was crying but tilly had no emotion you could tell she had been crying because of her eyes but right there right then there was no emotion she wasnt sad upset angry there was nothing there

"goodbye jen" tilly said turning her back

"tilly...please stay i love you" jen was still crying she was knelt on the floor asif in a begging motion begging tilly to stay tilly just turned around and shook her head

"no you dont jen if you did love me then you wouldnt have slept with your ex after we had met" tilly walked up to jen and picked her up of the floor "you dont need me ruining your career i do love you jen but i carnt be with you not now after that i wouldnt of minded if you told me but how do you think i felt i had to hear it from your ex" tilly said sweeping jens hair from her face and chuckled "it was good whilst it lasted tho wasnt it"

"please tilly" tilly just placed her lips onto jens giving her a soft kiss no lovingly one just a goodbye one

"that was goodbye ill always love you jen but we carnt do this anymore" tilly turned and walked away about to leave the door she felt jens hand on hers pulling her back into a kiss

"please...dont leave...i..love you...so much"jen whispered inbettween kisses desperetly wanting to feel tilly kissing her back but no there was non tilly pulled away

"im sorry" tilly whispered unable to get the words out

"at least let me drive you home whats point you getting train were going same place and maybe tonight or tommorow we can talk about it" tilly just smiled and picked her bags up and put them in the boot and gave hayley a hug and said goodbye and sat in the car tears streaming down her face jen said goodbye and got in the jeep and they set off the drive home was in complete silance until they got to tillys

"thanks for diveing me back" tilly said again wih no emotion tilly was about to open the door

"i am really sorry tilly and i love you so much and im not going to give up until you understand how much i love you and until you stop hating me" jen said with a lump in her throat not wanting to cry again tilly turned around and gave a weak smile

"i dont hate you jen how could i, i love you but you have hurt me today and i carnt let you do that to me anymore" jen butted in

"i wont tilly i never ever want to hurt you im so sorry i didnt tell you i will never ever give up on you until i prove how much i love you and i have you back" jen didnt ecspect the answer she got

"well my parents are at work and wont be back until tuesday so if you want to come in for a coffee you can and maybe you can tell me what happened" tilly got out of the jeep and got her bags and jen sooned followed her


	48. Chapter 48

**sorry its short will get some more up dont no if tonight or tommorow but will defently get more up soon thankyou - number1jellyfan**

they entered tillys house and tilly walked into the kitchen putiing on the kettle jen followed slowly as she enetered the kitchen she seen tilly wiping her tears away jen walked up to tilly and cradled her face into her hands

"dont cry tilly please i love you i never ment to hurt you" jen said whilst stroking tillys tears away tilly breathed in and smiled and walked to the table placing the coffees down and jen sat oppisit

"when was it was we going out or what" tilly asked calmly

"it was just after we met and we was at the hospital and i told you we couldnt it was that night ino theres no excuses but i thought if i get you out of my mind then that was it i wouldnt feel anything for you but i was wrong it didnt and what she didnt tell you is that half way through i pushed her off and said no i carnt because i met someone but its complicated i loved you and that was the biggest mistake of my life and i will never forgive myself and the reason i didnt tell you is that we wasnt going out and the thought of you leaving me because of this is would of killed meand if for 1 second i could just turn back time and change what i did i would do that without a doubt but i carnt and i wish i told you but i didnt and i love you so much i just wish we could never have lived today not just because what you found out but because i hate seeing you hurt i would do anything to take your pain away if you want me to go if it will relive the pain you are going through i would do that for you but i promise i will always love you and there will never be that space in my heart filled again" jen cried and stood up and kissed tillys forhead and strocked her hand and turned her back and begin to walk

"jen" jen turned her head to see tilly stood up shaking her head "i love you please dont leave" tilly ran upto jen and huged her " i dont want you to leave me"

"i want leave you tilly if you dont want me too" jen kissed tilly


	49. Chapter 49

**sorry i didnt update sooner im so upset just seen that jens gets arrested after her affair with tilly comes out this ones just from jens point of view of things and remeber if you want to follow me on twitter my name is laurenheartsjelly thankyou for your support - number1jellyfan**

jen was sat with tilly on the sofa tilly had fallen asleep in jens arms jen stood up slowly and laid tilly down and put a cover over her she breathed tilly in that famliour smell of her beautiful girlfriend jen whispered "i love you" jen was thinking things through her head am i good enough for tilly could she do better sh dosnt need all this hurt and dirstress shes 17 she has her life to live let her live it jen stop holding her back she deserves better than you your her teacher shes a student YOUR student let her go let her be in a normal relationship and then jen stopped thinking about the cons and started thinking about the pros you love her she loves you, you are good for each other and we will be a normal couple as soon as tilly leaves college in a few weeks you will be ok and then the cons came flooding back you will never be a proper couple here in hollyoaks people staring whispers roumers it will be a living hell for tilly but you carnt leave her jen you promised you would stay with her forever you love her stop being stupid and just face facts if you want to be with tilly you will have to face the consquences when they come along come on jen you will be none as a pedo even though it isnt like that other people have there own mind but jen who cares about the outside world aslong as you and tilly are happy and in love who cares its not everyone else in this relationship its you and tilly jen couldnt handle it she picked up her bag and turned around

"jen were are you going" tilly whispered waking up jen turned around and knelt next to tilly

"im just going home babe need to finish the marking off before tommorow" jen smiled

"ok if your sure i have a beautiful warm bed waiting for me upstairs ashame one of us is going to miss out" tilly smiled trying to get jen upstairs in the bed but jen had to go home and think about the day that just happened would she leave tilly or stick by her

"sounds lovely but ive got to go finish them i love you you no that dont you" tilly nodded and was clueless that this might be jens way of saying goodbye

"ino you tell me all the time" tilly smiled and stood up "and i love you too so much i never want to lose you" jen just smiled and pulled tilly in for a tight hug silently crying and whisperd again

"i love you" after saying there goodbyes jen left she had to go home and have a big rethink

**sorry its short and sorry another cliff hanger you are all amazing with your reviews love you lot - number1jellyfan**


	50. Chapter 50

**sorry i havent updated in a while been really porley still porley but knew i had to update hope you like it will jen stay with tilly or not? thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen was sat in her classroom dreading the day ahead because she knew by the end of the college day she had to make her mind up wether she would stay with tilly or let her go this was the hardest desion jen has ever had to make never in her life as she ever had to make a desion like this not even for any of her exs none of them ment anything to her unlike tilly ovbiovzly she thought she was in love with all of her exs but then she met tilly and then she knew what real love was like they always say there is someone out there for everyone well tilly was jens someone jen started writting a letter just incase she made the horrible descion and she would put it through her locker when tilly had last lesson even though that was the last thing jen wanted to do she didnt want to break tillys heart thats the last thing she wanted to do just then the bell went she put the letter in a envalope and put it in her bag then students came walking in tilly wasnt in jens class until 4th lesson so it was going to be a very long day. jen had finished 1 st and 2 nd period and it was break just then jen got a text it was tilly

" hey babe hope your ok carnt wait to see you maybe i have some work to finish at dinner time love you babe xxT" jen just closed her eyes and held the phone to her chest knowing she would rather be making the right or wrong desion they were both right and wrong if she left tilly then tilly could get on with her carrer but on the other hand they would both be so heart broken but if she stayed with tilly they would both be happy but on the other hand tilly would be held back jen just shook her head and decided not to text tilly back if she was going to break tillys heart she dosnt want to make it harder for them jen got the classroom ready for 3rd lesson the bell went and jen got on with teaching her lesson knowing that in less then an hour she would have to see that beautiful face that she would rather make happy or upset knowing this broke jens heart the end of the lesson came around so quick jen sat down and waited for tillys arrival they all started comming in then she seen her beautiful girlfriend tilly smiled at jen and jen smiled back she set the class on their work and sat down at her desk tilly put her hand up so jen walked over to her

"everything alright tilly " jen asked like she would ask any normal student

"work wise yes but us well i dont no why didnt you text me back" tilly asked sweetly

"oh sorry been busy" jen said trying to get away

"its ok you can make it up to me dinnertime" tilly smiled jen just smiled and walked back to her desk after walking around the classroom for students who wanted help the lesson had finished jen didnt ask tilly to stay back she couldnt she needed space she picked her bag up fast and ran to the staffroom to get her dinner and then she would go back to class but on her way back to class she decided she wouldnt break tillys heart and she would stay with her she looked in her bag but the letter was not there she ran back to her classroom to see tilly sat there on one of the desks reading the letter crying jen walked into the classroom slowley afraid of what was about to happen tilly just looked at her with tears strolling down her face

**hope you liked thankyou so much for your reviews - laurenheartsjelly**

**i have reached 50 and dont no how to add more so might do another story ill let you no but it will be same as this just next chapter**


	51. Chapter 51

**this one is the letter that jen wrote for tilly and tilly has readen it thankyou- laurenheartsjelly **

my beautiful tilly were do i start you are amazing, beautiful, kind, caring, smart i could go on all day but i wont ever since the first day we met i fell in love with you instantly its hard to explain even though i upset you about your painting of the gormleys and you went of in a strop i loved that and then i invited you to the beach to explain all that stuff i said at the extibision that made you hate me so much you came along and i knew i had to have you and then that kiss it was like no other i just wanted to stay there all day and i never wanted to let go but we did and then i found out you was at college the same college i was working at i just wanted to disapeaer because i knew i couldnt have you well not without a fight well im blabbing on as usual all i wanted to say was that is was good whilst it lasted wasnt it we had fun and i will love you forever and you will always be in my heart but everything has to come to an end i wish it didnt but you deserve better than me than us you belong to be in a normal relationship no sneaking around i would hate to be the one holding you back i love you so much and ino you might not understand at first but when you find someone else i hope you will understand that i did this for you and i am so sorry for writting it in a letter and not having the heart or the gutts to do it face to face but if i did i would never do it and i need to for you and i am so so sorry for breaking your heart all the times when i blowed hot and cold and when you found out about me and amy and if i could turn back time i would and i wouldnt of took the job at college but i thought you were just a fling but i was wrong and for the rest of my life i will suffer for it and i dont want you to suffer for my mistakes i would never be able to live with myself anyway i better be finishing this letter of i love you so much so ive got to let you go i will never forget you and i only hope that one day when you have someone you deserve you understand why im doing this i love you so much baby it was amazing time we had and just no that im yours forever love you so much xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx


	52. Chapter 52

**this is back in the classroom thankyou for your support - number1jellyfan**

jen stood there staring at tilly seeing tears run down her face just melted jens heart she didnt want to hurt tilly as daft as that sounds with the letter that she wrote that was the last thing she wanted why did she have to write that letter why couldnt it just stay in her bag tilly finally looked up at jen

"i should of... none this was ...to good to be ...true" tilly said inbettween sobs jen shook her head and walked closer to tilly

"im sorry tilly i shouldnt" jen was cut of by tilly

"shouldnt of what wrote this letter or started this what ever it was" tilly said angryly

"please tilly" jen said tears strolling down her face

"your right it was good whilst it lasted wwasnt it" tilly said smileing

"tilly please i dont want this" jen said shaking her head

"yes you do jen or you wouldnt of wrote a letter ending it with me its fine dont worry ill go" tilly said picking her bags up and walking past jen, jen grabbed tillys arm and whisperd as she couldnt hardley speak she had a lump in her throat

"please dont go tilly i love you" tilly just pulled away

"goodbye jen" tilly said then she walked out of the door jen colasped onto the floor crying tilly ran home and ran into her bedroom colapsing on to her bed in tears

"tillys phone leave a messege tillys phone leave a messege tillys phone leave a messege" jen tried and tried to ring tilly and beg her to listen but no answer it was ovbioz that tilly was putting the phone down because it only rang once the first time then twice all the rest of the times tilly couldnt sleep she couldnt cry anymore they all dried out her eyes were stinging she wrote in her diary and put the letter in her draw and laid down finally getting to sleep at 4am knowing in 2 hours she would have to be up for college which she was dreading on the other side of the village jen was still awake and not planning on going to sleep anytime soon until she had her tilly back


	53. Chapter 53

**so yeah found out how to add more chpters hope you like and ino i might sound sad but sorry didnt update a chapter sooner been crying coz of jelly lol but awell get to see jen tommorow fl ep she threatens esther :( still love her asnd tilly and of course jelly :) love you all thatkyou for your reviews keeps me going xxxx - number1jellyfan**

jen was still up she was at school at 5:30am only the caretaker was there he gave her a few dodgy looks but she just told him she had alot of marking to do she walked to her classroom slowley trying not to cry hoping that tilly would talk to her today which she knew was very unlikely and its not like she deserved it she sat there trying but not sucseding at doing her marking all her thoughts returned to tilly what if she had enough and dose exsactly what it said in the letter what if she never talks to her again just then there was a knock on the door it was mr keeler

"ah jen i was wondering if you could look after tilly evans today her mum just called and said that shes been in her bedroom since she left college yesterday and i dont want what happened to esther to happen to anybody else ive got cover for all your lessons shes ahead on all work anyway" keeler smiled

"erm yeah sure thats fine" jen smiled but inside she was scared what if tilly lashed out because she didnt want to be near jen but it didnt matter about the what ifs all jen knew is that she had to take this opertunity and grab it with both hands she was going to show tilly she loved her


	54. Chapter 54

**next update and more to come tonight :) xxx- number1jellyfan**

tilly turned up into jens class dragging her feet not wanting to see jen today luckily she only had her lesson for an hour well thats what she thought she opened the door to jens class seeing no other students in just jen sat there not noticing tilly was at the door

"were is everyone miss" tilly said folding her arms jen looked up and noticed tilly stood there looking angry

"oh erm well" jen didnt no how to say it so just said it in anyway"well your mum phoned mr keeler this morning and said that she was woried about you because you went to your room as soon as you got home and didnt come out all night and mr keeler was worried with what happend to esther he just wants to make sure your ok so hes covered my lessons and put you in here with me all day all you need to do is just finish of your work if you want" jen said looking down at the table

tilly shook her head and laughted under her breath "this is great isnt it i have to spend 5 whole hours with you couldnt get any better" jen looked up at tilly

"look ino you hate me but"

jen was cut off by tilly she shook her head

"no no i dont hate you hate is a strong word" tilly said sitting down at a table facing jen and continued "but what you did yesterday that came from the heart thats what you really want just stop calling me or messegeing me maybe we can be friends but me and you its over you said it not me so friends" tilly smiled standing up jen stood up an walked behind her

"tilly i dont want us to be friends i want us to carry on ino you love me and i love you so much i wrote that letter because i was just thinking that you would be better without me despite how i feel if me finishing it with you would be what you wanted i would do it, it would kill me like but you come first in my life" tilly just turned around

**hope you liked i will update again tonight but dunno when bit busy thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxx**


	55. Chapter 55

**sorry didnt update been out and only just got back and ill update tommorow defiently but dunno when because going out with my auntie hope you like this chapter- number1jellyfan xxxx**

jen stroked tillys cheek with one hand and her hair with the other then she pulled tilly in for a kiss hoping that tilly would kiss her back but tilly just pulled away and shook her head

"no jen stop it" tilly said turning back around to go get her work jen put her hand on tillys shoulder

"ill never stop until you no how much i love you" jen whispered tilly turned back around

"jen its not that you dont love me because you do but its that you wrote it down in a letter you couldnt even tell me face to face thats how little you think of us" tilly said sitting down jen sat down on the desk she was sat at

"tilly ino i should of done it face to face and not in a letter and i no im a coward but i did it because i knew that if i did it face to face i couldnt of done it" jen said drawing circles with her hand onto the table

"yeah if you felt like that you could of come and talked to me and knowing that you thought you couldnt talk to me " tilly said shaking her head jen stood up

"fine i was going to wait because i was going to plan something romantic but ill do it here even if it dose mean me risking my carrer tilly i carnt do this without you i dont want to you are a big part of me your my beutiful girlfriend and i dont want you to leave you are my morning wake up call and on a night you my dreams you pick me up when i fall you are my life tilly and ino you havent finished college i was going to wait but i carnt anymore" jen knelt down on one knee and took a box out of her pocket "tilly i was wondering if you would make me the happiest person alive and marry me" jen said smileing

**oooohhhhhh will tilly say yes or not thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx**


	56. Chapter 56

**thought i would update one before i go out hope you all like :) xxxx - number1jellyfanxxxx**

tilly just looked at jen and looked at the ring and back at jen in shock she smiled and nodded

"yeh yes yes" tilly said slowley

"yeh" jen said making sure she heard right

"yes oh my god jen yes" tilly laughted pulling jen up off the floor they huged each other they didnt care about the outside world right now "oh my god jen how"

"last week i did it if that was you question" jen smiled and noticed she haddnt yet put the ring on her fianse she pulled the ring out of the box and took tillys hand "may i" tilly just nodded

"but jen what if someone sees it they will ask questions" tilly said scared as to what would happen if anyone found out

"yeh erm can we like not let anyone no for a week just until friday because i handed my notice in last month and this is my last week well 2 days" jen smiled

"what you have handded your notice in" tilly said shocked

"yep so we can be together like a normal couple and if you want you can tell people about us" jen smiled hugging tilly

just then the bell went it was end of the day maddie came to the door jen and tilly jumped back away from each other

"tills you comming" maddie smiled

"erm yeh two minuets" so maddie waited outside tilly took of the ring and gave it back to jen jens face dropped "dont worry jen i just dont want people to see it and i dont want to loose it and maybe you can ask me again friday jen just nodded they kissed and tilly left

**im am really sorry its a short chapter but gotta go out now i will update when back thankyou hope you like it- number1jellyfan **


	57. Chapter 57

**next update been so busy today ill try update some more:)- number1jellyfan xxx**

jen was sat in her classroom smiling like a chesier cat finally everything worked out for her and tilly amy or dannielle couldnt get in the way of them jen was staring into space tommorow is her last day at hollyoaks 6th form college and she hadnt yet told tilly but she had been talking to hayley and they talked about jen moving to london hopefully with tilly after shes finished college shes only got a couple of week left all jen had to do now was plan a romantic suprise for tilly on friday were she would propose to tilly again and it wil be amazing jen then opened her laptop and planned what they were going to do tommorow after college just then there was a knock on the door

"come in" jen said closing her laptop it was mr keeler "oh hi mr keeler eveything ok"

"yeah i was thinking non of your students no your leaving tommorow yet so we will do an esembily for your leaving ok its all been aranged"

"yeah thats great thankyou" you wont be so happy tommorow after ive left will you jen thought to herself so mr keeler left jen cleaned up the classroom and left for home

**sorry its short but works out with whats next -number1jellyfanxxxx **


	58. Chapter 58

**sorry i havent updated internet ran out again and have been crying with the jelly story which made me right more carnt belive there over on hollyoaks hope you all like my story still thankyou for your reviews they keep me going because i no im doing a good job by the sound of them and im going to try and make my chapters longer because ino you all want longer chapters ;) thank you again love you all xxxxxxx- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen woke up and couldnt stop smiling she looked at her phone and had a text from tilly she opened it and smiled

"morning beautiful last day at work bet your going to miss it there all the teachers and students i no one student who will miss you very much she wont be able to look at your amazing body whilst everyone else is working but i guess she will just have to settle with you laid next to her in your bed when you both get a house together oh yeah and she told me to tell you that she loves you very much and she carnt wait until your suprise tonight after college guess ill see you at college miss gilmore ;)xxx" so jen thought she would play along with it and pressed send and got ready for her last day as a teacher at hollyoaks 6th form college when jen said those words she couldnt stop smilingon the other side of the village tilly was in the shower when her phone went off so she finished up in the shower and got out and looked at her messege from jen

"morning to you too and dont think my amazing girlfriend will be happy with you calling me beautiful and if you see her before me can you tell her at least she will get more work done and her teachers wont be upset with her luckily miss gilmore never had a problem with the amount of work she got at the end of her lessons because she just couldnt resist those puppy dog eyes she used to give me and can you also tell her that i love her so much and carnt wait to get our house together and that i already have my eye on the coulors were going to have it ;)xxxxx" tilly bit her lip and looked into space she couldnt wait until they got there house together finally everything was working out like they always wanted it too they were happy together jen hadnt lost her career and tilly laughted at the next thought they were engaged she couldnt be happier with anyone else ever they were made for each other tilly never thought it was possible when people used to say there is someone out there for everyone she used to laugh but now she can honestly say she has found her soul mate and they are going to live happily ever after just then there was a knock on tillys bedroom door it was george and dannielle all tilly had to do was get through to the end of the college day and it would be fine


	59. Chapter 59

george and danielle walked into tillys bedroom tilly didnt feel comftorable with danielle in her room so she quickly did her hair and makeup and left the house george wrapped his arm around tilly and tilly wrappe hers and goerge trying to keep away from danielle george and dannielle knew that it was jens last day so did sinead because diane told her so george had decided they would go to the shops and get her something tilly wanted to get her something but it was going to be something special so they went into town before college goerge and tilly looked in one shop whilst dannielle looked in another tilly was trying to stay away from her because she didnt want trouble on jens last day so tilly and george started looking around tilly spotted something that she knew jen would like so she paid for it george asked who it was for tilly just said her auntie george then spotted something they could get miss gilmore so george shouted tilly over and tilly smiled at what george picked out it was a painting by anthony gormley and it was a painting of crosby beach and ovbiovzly tilly knew jen would love it thats were they had there first kiss so tilly and george paid for it tilly offered to pay for it but george wanted to put half to it so after finding dannielle they set off for college tilly seen dannielle with a bag and george asked what it was but dannielle told him he will have to wait and see so they got to college they decided to go to jens class before college started so they there and tilly smiled at jen

"hello miss gilmore we have got you a present for your last day just to say thankyou and that well we are all going to miss you" george smiled handing jen a bag with her present in it jen smiled

"aw thankyou guys you didnt have too and im going to miss all of you too" jen said opening it and a smile formed on her face from the painting it brought back memories for her just then her phone went off it was a text from tilly

"hope you like it i have a extra special present for my favourite teacher ;) ask me to stay back and ill give you it love you xxxx" jen looked at tilly and smiled

"right are we going then i need a coffee to get me ready for today bye miss gilmore" george said waveing goodbye to jen jen smiled

"erm tilly could i borrow you for a minuet please i just need to sort your work out with you i have done everyone elses and i want to do yours before i leave today" jen said walking to the back of the class

"yeah sure ill catch you up george" tilly said facing george not taking any intrests in dannielle

"well ill wait for you tilly im orite for a coffee" dannielle said looking at tilly

"erm no its ok you go ive got to go meet maddie after anyway" and with that dannielle and george left tilly turned around and smiled walking to the back of the classroom smiling and getting the present out of her bag and handing it to jen, jen opened it and was speachless she looked at tilly and tears was rolling down her face tilly thought she didnt like it "oh you dont like it well its ok ill get you..." tilly was cut off when jen kissed her passionately when jen finally pulled away she smiled "so does that mean you like it" tilly laughed jen nodded

"its amazing tilly thankyou can you put it on for me" jen laughted so tilly put it on for her it was a heart pendant luckily george didnt see the engraving on it it said in my heart and then when you opened it on one side of it, it said i love you and on the other there was a space for a photo jen got out her purse and got out a photo of her and tilly together and put it in they talked for a while and tilly left to go meet up with maddie and the rest of the gang before lessons started


	60. Chapter 60

tilly had jens lesson first with dannielle they arrived at the classroom to find a note on the door saying go to hall please so they all walked to the hall and all started sitting down there were all pupils from different lessons and different years jen teached them all in some lessons tilly looked around and saw that jen was already sat down on one of the seats so tilly decided to take a seat near jen so she sat on the chair behind her and dannielle couldnt sit next to her because someone was already sat there so dannielle decided to sit next to jen

"so last day teaching at this college miss gilmore" dannielle smiled starting a conversation with jen but jen just wanted to ignore her and sit next to her girlfriend but she knew she couldnt so just answered

"yeah" she didnt want to get in a full conversation with her luckily she didnt because mr keeler came in

"good morning everyone you might no why your all here but some of you dont no this is miss gilmores last day" keller smiled at jen "we wanted to send her off in our own special way just to show her how much were going to miss her so some pupils have put together a little presentation and some students have a few gifts for you miss gilmore so first can kayleigh, megan, mollie and summer come down please" so they went down to the front they were in one of jens art classes

"we would just like to say thankyou to miss gilmore and we have got some presents for you" so summer and megan went and got the presents from the side of the hall and gave them to jen, jen couldnt speak she would never think anyone would do this for her she thanked them and then mr keeler came back again after saying a few names he came to the last one

"right can dannielle come down please" so dannielle went down and jen and tilly looked at each other

"i wont keep you long i would just like to say a massive thankyou to miss gilmore she has helped me alot she made me feel welcome when i first came and she has just been amazing so i just got you a little something" dannielle said walking up to jen and passing her a bag and sat down jen just thanked her and smiled

"right nearly at the end of the day i would just like to say thankyou miss gilmore as you can see you have made a massive impact in this college and we are sorry to let you go but wish you look in whatever you do next even though we know you will do amazing" everyone clapped jen stood up and went down

"thankyou to everyone here you are all amazing and thankyou for your nice comments and presents you dont no how much this means to me and would like to say a big thankyou to mr keeler if it wasnt for you giving me this opertunity i dont no what i would of done or were i would be now thankyou" jen smiled looking at tilly she gave mr keeler a hug and sat down then the bell went for the end of the day jen stayed back because people were talking to her and tilly stayed back she wanted to say thankyou to miss gilmore and dannielle stayed back with her finally everyone had gone so tilly decided to say thankyou

"thankyou miss gilmore for everything you have done for me you are deffently going to be missed here at this college" tilly smiled but then remebered dannielle was next to her but she couldnt help it

"thankyou tilly and thankyou dannielle for your presents and im going to miss it here" jen smiled they talked for a while and left jen had prepared there romantic suprise so they went to get ready


	61. Chapter 61

jen texted tilly telling her to meet her at the arch way at 4 so they were in jens jeep and jen gave tilly a kiss

"so can i now call you jen now your not my teacher anymore" tilly smiled they set of jen drove for half an hour when they got to this nice restraunt jen parked up and they went inside jen had reserved a table so they went to the man and she said

"table for jennifer gilmore" they man smiled and started walking jen took tillys hand

"this way miss" the man said taking them into a corner it had dimmed lights candles and rose petles jen had orderd this table spechially for them the man went to go get the menus jen pulled tillys chair out for her tilly sat down and jen pushed it in for her then jen sat down

"jen this is amazing thankyou" tilly smiled she loved how much thought jen put into it it wasnt long until the man came back with the menus he passed one to tilly and one to jen they orderd wine for now so he went and got it tilly was speechless but she hadnt seen anything yet they drank some wine then they orderd there starters tilly had nodle salad and jen order the same then the man went away again jen took tillys hand over the table

"i love you tilly so much" jen smiled tilly went red she wasnt used to anyone paying her this much attention

"i love you too " tilly said smiling then the food came they talked for abit until it was time to order the main tilly had breaded chicken with chips and jen orderd soup jen couldnt wait for her supries to come when the main come the waiter took of the lid of tillys main and there was a rose on the plate with a note on it "i love you so much tilly evans i want to spend the rest of my life with you" tilly smiled and looked at jen jen kissed tilly then they ate there main soon it was time for desert jen and tilly both orderd a chocolate cake with custard jen asked tilly to sit next to her so she did jen put her hand on tillys leg and rubbed her thumb around in circles in a slow motion she moved it up tillys inside leg and up her dress she soon got to tillys underwear tillys breathing soon picked up and quickend "stop...jen...were in... a restrunt" jen smiled and stopped tilly took jens hand and placed it back under her skirt and into her underwear jen smiled as she felt the thickness of wet tilly had produced jen circled tillys heated area it wasnt long until tilly exploded with extascay then jen pulled away and licked her fingers and smiled at tilly then whispered into her ear

"you can have more of that tonight ive booked us a hotel room for the night" the desert came and tilly couldnt help herself she sat opsite jen eating her desert bright red then three men came with a guitar and started singing a song

"tilly i love you you are the best thing in my life i wont you forever we can buy a house and be happy forever will you marry me" they said at the end of their song tilly cried and jen pulled out the ring tilly said yes and the whole place cheered and jen put the ring on her finger then they left for the hotel when they got to the hotel room tilly grabbed jen and threw her onto the bed and they made love late into the night finally getting to sleep exsausded


	62. Chapter 62

**glad to be back ill try and do as many as i can thankyou for your reviews love you alll - number1jellyfan xxxxxx**

jen woke up and seen tilly laid next to her she kissed her forhead and went to get a shower when jen got out of the shower she got dressed then tilly woke up tilly smiled and looked at her finger jen turned around to face her

"are you having second thoughts" jen said scared that night was all a dream tilly shook her head

"your not getting rid of me that easy" tilly smiled kneeling up and put her arms around jens neck "i love you" tilly said seductivly

"i love you too erm i need to phone hayley and tell her" jen smiled reaching for her phone

"tell her what" tilly questioned

"about us been engaged" jen smiled giving tilly a kiss tilly smiled so jen dialed hayleys number and called her

"hello bitch whats up have you messed it up again what are you like"

"nope better atchually were engaged" jen said cutting hayley off then a scream came from the phone jen and tilly smiled at each other

"i carnt belive it my bitch is getting married" heyley screamed which made jen and tilly pull a face at hayley calling jen her babie bit weird but who cares

"i guess you happy then haylz" tilly said to hayley

"hey tills u ok and happy im over the moon i couldnt of planned it better well i could but who cares my bitchs are getting married" then jen and tilly knew hayley was calling them both her bitchs

"ok hayls stop it with the bitchs calling ok" they all started laughting

"so im maid of hounor i guess" jen and tilly both pulled a face they hadnt even planned it yet

"we havent even started planning it hayls" jen laughted

"ino but when you do ovbiovzly im going to be maid of hounor i am you best friend" hayley laughed

"of course haylz" tilly said over the phone earning a frown from jen

"yes jen and tills your going to have to come down here so we can plan it together" hayley shouted

"yes well not yet cause we need to tell people first starting with tillys parents" jen said looking at tilly

"ok well hurry up so we can do some wedding planning and then maybe i will become an auntie" hayley laughed jen and tilly looked at the phone

"HAYLEY" jen shouted hayley just laughed

"anyway bitches got to go but we will speak later and congrats and hurry up and come down here bye" and with that hayley put the phone down jen and tilly both looked at each other

"want me to be there when you tell them" jen asked taking tillys hand tilly nodded

"will you then theyll no how serious we are" tilly asked looking into jen eyes

"of course i will babes" jen smiled so they got ready and set of for tillys house to see tillys parents


	63. Chapter 63

jen and tilly got outside tillys house they got out of jens jeep and walked to the house slowly when they got to the door tilly opened the door and they both went in tilly went into the livingroom were her parents were

"mum dad i need to talk to you" tilly said slowly

"of course love whats wrong" her mum said her dad was still engrosed in the tv

"well ive brought someone for you to meet well youve already met her mum dad meet my fiance " tilly said grabbing jens hand and pulling her in

tillys mum stood up " tilly what do you mean fiance" then her dad stood up

"me and jen are getting married" tilly smiled

"no your not your too young" her dad said

"no im not dad im 17 im alowed by law if you dont like it you can lump it because i love jen and shes the best thing that has ever happend to me didnt the crash show you how serious we are" tillys mum just hugged tilly and jen

"im happy for you both congrats" tillys mum said tillys dad just stood there so tilly walked up to her she always had a way of getting around her dad

"daddy im not a little girl anymore i want to get married to jen i want to be happy dont you want that for me too" tilly said hugging her dad he hugged her back when tilly pulled away from the hug tillys dad walked up to jen

"you better look after her if you hurt her i will make you pay" he said giving jen a hug jen smiled

"ill look after her mr evans dont worry" jen said then he left and went upstairs jen and tilly stayed there for abit then left they couldnt wait to spend the rest of there lifes together luckily tillys parents didnt no jen used to be tillys teacher but if they truley loved tilly that wouldnt matter


	64. Chapter 64

jen and tilly ran back to jens flat jen made them both dinner

"jen can i talk to you" tilly said slowley

"of course baby whats the matter" jen said sitting down and taking tillys hand

"i dont want this anymore i carnt we carnt" tilly said looking at jen jens mind was going all over the place was this tillys way of saying its over is tilly breaking up with me "jen stop worrying" tilly said as she seen that look in jens eyes that scared look

"stop worrying your telling me to stop worrying how can i stop worrying when your breaking up with me" jen said standing up

"jen im not breaking up with you" tilly said pulling jen back down

"but what you just said" jen said trying to think of things tilly could of ment

"yes i said i dont want to do this anymore and if you let me finish you would of heard me say i want to get out of hollyoaks i want to move college because we carnt be here jen and be together i want to move and we can get our house together and live happily ever happy without all the stares and whispers" tilly smiled

"what tilly you want to move but were to" jen said shocked as to what she was hearing

"london i no i shouldnt of but ive applied for another college in london and you will have many teaching jobs to choose from but please just dont choose my college" tilly laughed jen smiled

"but why london" jen questiond tilly shrug her shoulders

"i dont no just that they have loads of colleges and art teaching jobs and loads of art galleries so that maybe the reason and its were your from you will be near hayley" tilly smiled

"are you sure i mean you havent mentiond it before and have you told you parents"

"thats because i wanted to make sure i got a place in the college and yes i have told my parents had to they found the leaflets in my bedroom for the college and there fine with it after alot of talking that is" jen just shook her head she couldnt take it all in "jen we can be out of here tommorow i start at my new college next week ive finished at hollyoaks college ive been talking to hayley she said we could live with her just until we find a place of our own come on jen we carnt be together here let alone get married" tilly smiled jen just hugged her

"i love you tilly evans" jen whisperd


	65. Chapter 65

jen and tilly had eaten and they were in the livingroom talking

"so when are you packing up jenny" tilly smiled

"ey when you planning on going like" jen laughed

"in the next few days i need to see our bitch" tilly and jen both laughed

"are you sure" jen questiond

"yes jen we need to go i need to go and hopefully you can see im not just doing this for you i need to do this for me i dont want to go to cambridge we carnt be together long distance relationships dont work out and i dont belong there they are all posh folks i carnt do that" tilly laughted jen grabbed tillys hand

" lets get packed up then" jen smiled

"jen" came a shout it was liam

"ill go" tilly whispered standing up jen grabbed her arm and pulled her back down and smiled

"you can stay " jen smiled liam came into the livingroom and seen tilly and jen sat on the sofa "tilly" liam said before walking into the kitchen tilly looked at jen

"i can go if its going to be awkward" tilly whisperd not wanting jen to argue with her brother jen just kissed tilly

"no you dont im ot your teacher anymore so we are alowed and no ones stopping us being happy especially not my brother" jen smiled "be back in a minuet jen said smiling at tilly jen walked into the kitchen to see liam sat there giving her evil looks


	66. Chapter 66

liam was sat there eating a curry and drinking a beer still giving jen the evils

"if looks could kill id be six feet under" jen laughed liam just staired at her "oh liam quit it with the looks" jen said grabbing a bottle of wine

"jen why are you doing this, this isnt you your the sensible one" jen turned around putting the wine down on the side

"liam i love her why carnt you just be happy for me" jen said sitting down at the table oppisite liam

"jen i love you and im looking out for you" liam said taking jens hand

"then why carnt you just accept that were in love" jen stood up and got the wine and went into the livingroom she opened the door and seen tilly sat on the sofa jen smiled at her "i love you" jen laughed walking over to tilly sitting down next to her "lets celebrate then"jen smiled "oh ive forgot the glasses ill be back in a sec" jen said standing up tilly pulled her back down

"its okay ill go get them" tilly smiled standing up and walking into the kitchen seeing liam sat at the table she got two glasses and began to walk out

"you better treat her right" tilly turned around and she sat down

"liam i love your sister i am not going to hurt her all she wants is you to be happy for her you must want that too "

"of course i do i just dont want to see her get hurt again"

"yeah well whos going to be the one hurting her not me because i love her and i want whats best for her she is really happy liam just try and be happy for her" tilly said standing up and taking the glasses into the livingroom smiling at jen

"what are you smiling at" jen questiond taking the glasses

"us look at were we are now we are moving to london i love you so much jen" tilly smiled taking a glass of jen

"i love you too and carnt wait" jen said taking a sip from her glass just then there was a knock at the door "come in" jen shouted it was liam he walked up to jen and gave her a hug

"i love you jen"he pulled away and looked at tilly "you look after her ok if you hurt her ill make you pay " tilly just looked at jen and smiled

"i will look after her dont worry i wouldnt dare hurt her i love her too much" liam just walked to the door "im going to bed see you both in the morning" then he went to bed jen and tilly just looked at each other and laughed " i think that was an okay dont you" tilly laughed jen just nodded they both talked and then went to bed


	67. Chapter 67

tilly woke up to see jen fast asleep in her arms she smiled she couldnt belive it they didnt have to hide anymore they were going to live in london in the next few days she got up and put one of jens dressing gowns on and went into the kitchen to make them both a coffee she seen liam sat there at the table so tilly put the kettle on and asked him if he wanted a drink but she didnt get a reply so she sat at the table

"you ok" she asked liam but again she didnt get a reply "liam i love your sister and im not going to hurt her and ino shes been hurt before but thats the last thing i would do i no your looking out for her but im not going to hurt her she needs you liam your her brother" tilly smiled

"im sorry i just dont want her to get hurt again amy treated her like shit i tried to tell jen but she wouldnt listen to me and she got hurt and i told myself i wouldnt let her get hurt like that again it tore her apart she cried herself to sleep at night never went out it was horrible to see her like that i need to protect her" liam said whilst tears were streaming down his face he hated thinking about it tilly took his hand and liam looked at her

"liam i no what had happend thats why we took it slow aswell as me being her student ovbiovzly but i waited for jen until she was ready and now shes ready" tilly said smiling and liam smiled

"yeah ino you'll look after her you two are good for each other i can see she loves you and that make me happy and i can see what she means when she said your mature for your age you might only be 17 but you have a great head on them shoulders" liam smiled

"thankyou liam" tilly smiled just then jen walked into the kitchen liam looked at her and smiled

"you ok sis"jen just nodded and sat down at the table

"ill be back in a minuet" tilly said standing up and going to the bedroom she wanted to give liam and jen some time on there own back in the kitchen jen made them all a coffee and sat back down at the table with liam, liam took jens hand

"jen im sorry for not suporting you with your desicion to be with tilly i just didnt want you to get hurt again like amy hurt you and ino ino tillys not like that no but i just wanted to make sure that she loved you back and now i can see that she loves you and i can see that shes the right one for you" liam smiled

"ive got something to tell you liam" jen said smiling at him "me and tilly are moving to london tommorow" jen looked at liam he just smiled and hugged her

"ino you and tilly will be happy together so goodluck" jen had tears jen had never heard her brother being this understanding just then tilly walked in they both looked at her liam stood up and gave her a hug "look after her for me tilly please" liam said pulling out of the hug tilly smiled

"i will i promise " tilly said taking jen hand and smiling at liam

"well i need to go to work but we will have a drink tonight on me" liam smiled grabbing his coat and keys and leaving

"whats up with him" tilly laughed sitting down at the table jen shrugged

"well we had a talk and i told him about us moving to london tommorow and that he dosnt have to worry and he was okay with it" jen smiled jen and tilly talked for abit they started packing up jens things into boxes tilly had already packed up and was ready all she had to do was put her boxes into jens jeep tommorow before they set off they were all packed up when liam came through the door with bags jen and tilly went into the kitchen liam told them to sit down so they did liam brought over a bottle of wine and two glasses and beers because he dosnt like wine and then he brought over curry and rice with nan bread jen couldnt belive it liam had never done anything like it before they talked for a while and soon finished then liam helped jen put her boxes in jens car tilly went home for the last night jens going to pick her up tommorow then they will set off for london so jen and liam talked for a while then they went to bed tommorow was a big day


	68. Chapter 68

**i dont no whever or not to end it here i have ideas for the story but do you want me to carry on with it please let me no would be great thanks and again if you have any ideas as to what i can do with them please let me no thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxx**

the morning came jen woke up smiling she looked at her phone and had a text messege from tilly she opened it and smiled **"hey beautiful today is the day carnt wait just think this time tommorow we will be waking up next to each other anyway just text you because i no how much you love your morning texts and to say i have said all my byes too everyone and got everything packed so ready when you are carnt wait love you so much xxxxT" **jen couldnt belive she was going back to london she did feel bad for tilly because she was leaving her freinds and family behind and she was going to make new friends but it was tillys descien so she must be ok about it jen got up she went to the shower then got dressed she left some clothes out last night before packing then she went into the kitchen to see liam making two coffees jen took the coffee and smiled she thanked him then sat down at the table and so did liam

"so what time you going " he smiled taking a sip from his cup jen looked at him

"well tilly texted me this morning saying shes ready got packed up and said her byes so when im ready really "

"well im going to miss ya sis" liam smiled

"you dont have to miss me you can come and vist when you want" jen said putting her hand on liams

"ino but you and tilly dont need me comming down you have your own life to live now ive got to let go" a tear strolled down liams face jen wipped it away

"yeah but your my brother i still need you i always will anyway when you go see mum you can pop over im only going to be at hayleys" jen smiled "anyways i better think about getting a move on" jen said standing up

"yeah your wifey will be waiting for you" liam lauged

"liam" jen shricked slapping liam on the arm

"do you want any help with tillys boxes" liam said standing up

"nah should be fine she told me she aint got that much"

"so are you going to give me a hug or you to old for a hug from ya bro" liam laughed holding his arms out jen hugged him

"i ment what i said ya no i need my brother so come and vist when ever you want ok dont be a stranger i love you" jen said pulling away from the hug

"youll regret saying that" liam smiled "im going to miss you sis" liam said with tears down his face again jen wiped the tears away

"i told you that you can vist whenever you want" jen smiled "anyway you better keep this house in shape you better pay the bills on time and the rent because you will loose it ill be cheking on you"

"stop nagging me god you havent even left yet" liam laughed

"oi ill have less of that" jen joked slapping his arm playfully

"well look after each other i love you and im really happy for you, you have finally found someone who loves you back like mad and jen please remember shes not like amy ok so dont think shes going to hurt you ive got a feeling you two are forever" liam smiled

"i no shes nothing like amy shes just amazing" jen smiled she gave liam a hug and got in her jeep and drove to tillys when she got there she knocked on the door and tilly answered "are you ready" jen asked tilly just nodded and smiled and invited jen in tillys boxes were in the hallway so jen put them in her boot when she finished she went into tillys livingroom were tilly was with her mum and dad tillys dad walked up to jen

"you better look after her ok shes one in a million please dont hurt her" he said looking into jens eyes jen smiled

"i wont mr evans i love your daughter very much" tillys dad just walked into the kitchen tillys mum gave tilly and jen a hug "look after each other i am reallly happy for you both" tilly and jen both said bye then they left they got into jens jeep

"so are you ready" jen smiled

"yep" tilly smiled so they set off to hayleys

**please let me no whatever you think good or bad should i carry on with it and thankyou for your reviews they kept me going - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx**


	69. Chapter 69

**ok i can see you like the story and want me to carry on so i will the only problem is i am really really busy and have alot going on so i promise i will update as soon as i can and rember if you have any suggestions i would love to hear them thankyou and remember you can follow me if you want on twitter at laurenheartsjelly thankyou for your support xxxxxxx- number1jellyfan**

when they got to hayleys hayley was stood waiting outside on her wall she jumped up and grabbed them both out of the jeep and told them both to go inside she would bring there bags in so they did when they were all inside and all there bags were in there bedroom jen tilly and hayley sat down in the livingroom drinking red wine celebrating as hayley dose when there was a knock on the door hayley went to go answer it all jen and tilly heard was hayley telling this person to go away that the person wasnt welcome when the room door flew open jen and tilly looked up jen couldnt belive it who it was then the person finally spoke

"hello jennifer" the person smiled jen just stared then jen looked at tilly and seen her face jen grabbed tillys hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand tilly stood up

"who the hell are you to just barge through hayleys house when she told you she wasnt welcome so how about you leave now" jen looked at the floor

"hi my name is river-mae i guess jen hasnt introduced me to you then" river and tilly both looked at jen jen stood up

"get out now you have no right to be here your not welcome" jen said angryly the women just laughed and sat down

"im not going any where i think me and you need a little chat dont you jen" river smirked sitting down and jen sat back down

"why are you here what do you want" tilly looked at jen

"who is she then" tilly said looking at river making herself at home

"oh dear looks like your little friend here is having some issues" river said she stood up "i said i wanted to talk to jen not any of her little freinds" river laughed

"rights thats it get out you dont speak to tilly like that" hayley said standing over river

"oh the dog has a name then tilly whats that short for thei can think of a few just by the looks of it" river said looking tilly up and down jen got up and raised her hand hayley stopped her

"jen dont let me deal with her you go out of here with tilly please" hayley said looking at jen and then looking at tilly

"jen i think we both no we need to talk alone dont you" river said looking at both hayley and tilly then at jen but jen just looked at tilly but tilly just stormed out grabbed her coat and left the house

"tilly" jen shouted

"ill go find tilly talk to her jen and let her no you no bussiness jen you carnt have her in your life you have to think about tilly now" with that hayley left to find tilly jen looked at river

hope you like it who do you think it is i will try and update soon but as i said im super busy hope im keeping you intrested and thankyou for your reviews keep them comming there whats keeping me going knowing you are all enjoying it thankyou agian - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxx


	70. Chapter 70

**im going to try do a few now and upload them together thankyou so much for your lovley reviews when i first started this story i didnt think id get up 3 chapters let alone 70 i thought no one would like it but i can see by your lovley coments im doing an ok job and ino carnt believe jelly are over on hollyoaks i wouldnt mind we carnt blame hollyoaks amy downham did want to leave but they could of used them both more there amazing actresses and jelly will always be in my heart so hope you enjoy this and theres more drama to come dont worry thankyou again - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen sat down staring at river but river was just smiling

"bet you never thought you would see me again jennifer" river smiled

"its jen and what the fuck are you doing here we have nothing to talk about" jen said getting mad

"aw jen you carnt talk to me like that and you no it" jen stood up

"get the fuck out i told you theres nothing to talk about so i dont want you here" jen was getting even madder but river didnt listen

"who was that "tilly" one of hayleys mates is she" river said using air quotes as she said tilly

"no shes my fiancee if you should no not that its got anything to do with you i dont even no why your here we have nothing to talk about" jen said siting down realising shouting and getting mad isnt going to get her anywere river smiled

"i guess congrats is in order take that back maybe not"

"river just leave now i hate you i dont need you here trying to ruin things for me i am happy for once no thanks to you"

"like i said jen we need to talk and please stop it with the attitude we both no it dosnt get you anywere" just then the front door swung open and then tilly came burting through the door

"i think you should better go if you no whats good for you that is you should be ashamed at what you have and you still come near here get out now or i will knock you out river" tilly said angrly river just sat there and didnt move "go now or i promise you you wont walk out of here youll be crawling" river looked at tilly

"little girl i dont think you no who your talking to" river said smiling then tilly laughed

"oh i think i do hayleys told me what you did so as you were" tilly said pointing to the door


	71. Chapter 71

jen looked at hayley, hayley just nodded jen stood up

"tilly its ok" jen said trying to calm her down

"jen no it is not ok she hit you and why because your gay people like you should be locked up" tilly said pointing at river

"ok i hold my hands up i tapped jen" river smiled

"TAPPED HER TAPPED HER YOU BATTERD HER ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS THATS NOT IT YOUR HER BLOODY SISTER FOR FUCK SAKE WHAT SORT OF FUCKING SISTER HITS HER OWN SISTER JUST BECAUSE SHE IS GAY" tilly shouted jen got scared because she had never seen tilly like this

"yeah well she shouldnt be a dyke should she whilst we was growing up she was the oldest girl mum treated her like gold because she was the oldest mum had loads of potential for you jen then you told her you were gay it ruined her and then dad died you should be ashamed of yourself mum hates you you was always daddies little girl daddie this daddie that then when her died you blamed mum its your fault hes dead i wish it was you that died not him" river shouted

"oi thats not fair how was it my fault you and mum are just looking for someone to blame and you wont blame presious little liam if you remeber he left ages ago he couldnt stand any of you he only vists mum because he has too" jen shouted tears rolling down her face but river wasnt listening to her

"then to make things worse you left, left for what to go live your dream whilst mum was in peices you left me to look after mum i was 14 i had to leave school she was in depression she tried to kill herself jen and then when you finally come to see her you dont talk to her or ask how she is you dont deserve what you have you ruin everything and everyone around you do you no what you are jen your poison" river said standing up

"GET OUT NOW HOW DARE YOU SAY THEM THINGS IF YOU EVER COME NEAR JEN I PROMISE YOU YOU WILL BE THE ONE DEAD AFTER IVE FINISHED WITH YOU" tilly screamed river just hufed and left tilly hugged jen who was now crying


	72. Chapter 72

**sorry its short been busy ill update a few but agin im going to be busy tommorow hope your still loving my story hope im keeping you all intrested im going to go through the wedding planning with this story then the atchual wedding and then the after wedding what there like in married life and then maybe we may go through addoption or maybe ivf or they might get someone to have a baby for them who knows again if you have any suggestions were you want this story to go let me no please all suggestions welcome and again feedback let me no if you like it or not if you do great if now what am i doing wrong what would you like to change this story is for you so any feedback let me no please good or bad any its your reviews that keep me going thankyou xxxxx- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx**

after jen had finished crying she looked up at tilly "you sure you want this life tilly like she said i ruin everything and everyone around me im poison tilly" tilly looked at her

"jen your not poison shes to wrapped up to see it and you dont ruin everything around you it wasnt your fault your dad died jen and you carnt blame yourself its not healthy and of course im ready for this life if i want you i want your problems and together we will sort your problems out now are we going to start looking into things for our wedding because that one over there looks like she is about to blow" they both looked at hayley and they started laughting hayley looked at them

"finally come on" she said getting out loads of books "i bought these as soon as i found out so you can have loads of insparation and as your maid of hounor i am your wedding god mother and nothing is going to go wrong" hayley smiled putting the books infront of jen and tilly and started looking at them tilly took jens face into her hands

"jen stop worrying ok shes not comming anywhere near you ok i wont let her you need to leave all them people that you hate behind and we together are going to plan and make something of our lifes and you never know maybe one day there might be little jellys" jen and tilly both laughed and then they looked at hayley who was engrosed in the books but looked up at what tilly just said and she smiled "come on then lets have a look maid of hounor" tilly said sitting on the floor with hayley jen just looked at the pair and smiled she was so lucky to have these two in her life especially tilly jen couldnt believe her luck she had the most beautiful women in the world and they are getting married and like tilly said they may have some little jellys as tilly calls them running around jen was knocked out of her thoughts when tilly showed her the book "look jen like them flowers" jen smiled at how cute tilly was being and she nodded tilly showed her some lillys then jen thought she better put her foot down

"rights here are the rules number 1 hayley this is oour wedding day ok so no funny bussiness number 2 nothing about this wedding is going to be traditional ok number 3 there is no budget cap ok we are going to make this the best wedding ever because it is going to be our first and last" jen smiled "and number 4 as maid of hounor i expect you hayley to do all the calls and stuff whilst tillys in her new college " tilly and hayley looked at each other and rolled there eyes

"so now you have laid the law down can we get going on this before you change your mind and realise i am punching way above my weight" tilly laughed jen kissed her and then they started on the planning


	73. Chapter 73

**this chapter i like its the stage some people take before kids i just love animals so there you go hope you like it thankyou xxxxx- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen and tilly were looking at the books hayley had gone out to go and get them some food

"do you no what tilly i carnt wait until we get married and then maybe later on if you wanted we could have some little jellys running around and i just want to say thankyou for sticking with me even after all them times i said no i dont no what i would of done if i didnt have you i should of none you was not just a fling and tilly you mean more to me than anything in this world i love you" jen gave tilly a hug "i will never do anything to hurt you tilly" tilly smiled and kissed jen

"lets start from the begging shall we i carnt wait until we get married too and then yes maybe we will have little jellys running around and i just want to say i stayed with you because i love you and i knew you loved me too you was just scared because of your job and that you mean more to me than anything in this world im lucky to have you as my wifetobe" jen and tilly both laughted just then hayley came through the door

"oi bitchs kitchen meeting now" so jen and tilly both went into the kitchen when hayley came in "i have heard you too have been talking about having your own kids so ive bought you something to start you off" hayley said going back into the hall way and bringing a dog into the kitchen "i bought her for you meet tassie your knew dog" hayley said passing tassie over to jen and tilly

"er are you being serious hayley" jen asked hayley just nodded and smiled "well thankyou shes nice" jen smiled stroking the dog so jen and tilly decieded to go shopping to get some things for the dog whilst hayley looked after tassie jen drove them both to the shopping center first they went to the shopping center to get some food and bowls for the dog then they went too dogs are us it was full of things for dogs from cute little outfits to dog leads they went around the shop and picked up things when they finished they put the bags in the car and decided to go get some coffee after all the dog shopping they went into starbucks and orderd a coffee each then they found a table to sit at "so do you like our knew dog" jen smiled tilly nodded

"yeah shes cute i always had animals growing up i love animals there just addorable" tilly smiled "so i guess hayleys abit happy about us getting married then and about the prospect of us maybe having some little jellys later on" jen and tilly both laughed

"yeah shes abit exited isnt she you can put it that way i didnt have any animals growing up mum didnt like them did wanted them but mum said no she was always a moody cow" jen and tilly both laughed "we better get back hayley will carry on leaving her with the dog" so they left and went back to hayleys


	74. Chapter 74

when they got back to hayleys they seen her sat in the livingroom looking at wedding books the dog was running around jen and tilly both laughed

"hayley i thought you was looking after tassie you have to play with her " jen laughed and picked up tassie "come on come and look at what we have got you" jen and tilly walked into the kitchen leaving hayley in the livingroom looking at the books jen put the dog down on the table and started getting the things out of the bag when they had finished getting the things out of the bag tilly made them all a coffee and she sat down at the table watching jen play around with tassie she smiled to herself just then there was a knock on the door tilly got up and opened the door stood there was liam tilly smiled and invited him in and told him jen was in the kitchen playing with the dog liam just smiled and gave tilly a hug

"are you ok tills" he asked looking at her tilly nodded

"yeah thanks you" tilly asked liam just nodded then walked into the kitchen liam seen jen playing with tassie so he just stood there after a couple of minuets jen noticed liam stood there

"geez liam you scared the life out of me how are you" jen said giving liam a hug "coffee" she asked making him a coffee

"yes please and im good just thought id come and see how your settleing in and about a certain someone" liam said sitting down jen looked at him

"how have you heard" jen said passing liam a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table with him tilly took tassie and smiled at jen and shut the kitchen door then she went into the livingroom and started talking to hayley

"mum phoned me saying that river was out and she came round to see you she wanted me to make sure you was ok so i thought id suprise you" liam smiled and put his hand on top of jens hand "so you want to talk about it" jen pulled her hand away

"whats there to talk about shes a bitch hate her i dont need them two in my life anymore i have a new life here with tilly and hayley" jen said looking at her cup

"jen i think we both no that you dont mean that" liam said looking at jen, jen looked at him

"i hate them both the things she was saying i dont need that shit anymore liam" liam was taken back he never heard his sister swear she hates people swearing let alone her swearing herself

"jen just be careful ok you no what rivers like with her temper and remeber what she did to taylor" jen looked back down at the table

"im older now liam she carnt just do it again i wont let her " jen said tears rolling off her face and onto the table liam lifted her face up and wipped her tears away with his thumb and smiled

"i no your older jen but please just be carefull keep tilly safe ok" jen looked up and shook her head

"how could i be so stupid i carnt put tilly through this i carnt risk her getting hurt i have to stop it" jen said standing up liam grabbed her arm

"jen you carnt hurt tilly again if you hurt her you will hurt yourself what goods that going to do all im saying is be carefull" jen looked at him and shook her head

"i carnt take a risk with her liam she dosnt deserve this life she deserves more and im not risking her getting hurt for my selfishness im stopping it" jen walked to the door she closed her eyes and whisperd "im sorry... im so... sorry" then she opended the door and walked into the livingroom and seen tilly sat there joking with hayley they both looked up at jen and smiled jen smiled back liam walked into the livingroom behind her and put his hand on her shoulder

"jen please dont do this" liam whispered tears started rolling down her face again

"tilly can i talk to you please" jen asked tilly nodded " in bedroom please" then tilly stood up

"jen whats wrong i no that look just tell me" tilly said walking closer to jen

"tilly im sorry" jen whisperd looking at the floor tears falling

"what you sorry for jen i..i dont understand were getting married jen you have to stop doing this playing hot and cold" tilly said getting abit angry but jen still looked at the floor

"we carnt its for your own good tilly im so sorry" jen was now sobbing

"what how is us breaking up for my own good jen i love you and i thought you did too" jen looked up

"i do love you of course i love you tilly the last thing i want to do is hurt you" jen said stroking tillys arm tilly pulled her arm away

"how can you love me jen well have it your way its over ill be out shortly ill just go pack my things" tilly said walking out of the livingroom jen sat down on the sofa and burst into tears hayley looked at liam

"go and see if tillys ok please" hayley smiled sitting next to jen whilst liam went to check on tilly


	75. Chapter 75

liam was talking to tilly and hayley was talking to jen

"tilly she does love you its just she dosnt want you to get hurt" liam said sitting on the bed tilly was packing her clothes up

"liam she dosnt love me or she wouldnt do this once again" tilly said putting the bag onto the bed wipping her tears away "there you go ill be gone now" tilly said carrying the bag and walking in the livingroom jen looked up at tilly but tilly didnt look at jen "erm hayley ive got my clothes and that but whatevers left in there of mine you can have it"

"tilly talk to jen please you too need each other" hayley said standing up tilly shook her head

"no im going hayley sorry but she made her choice and now im off" tilly said hugging hayley "thankyou" tilly whispered

"how you getting home babe" hayley asked tilly

"erm im not going home i have a mate who lives near my new college and she said she will let me stay there until i have a place" tilly said picking up her bag

"well your welcome here anytime babe" hayley smiled

"thankyou" tilly said then she walked out of the house hayley and liam both looked at jen sat there looking at the floor

"jen go talk to her please you carnt let her go because of river like you said all you need now is hayley and tilly" liam said jen looked up at him

"i carnt liam she hates me i dont blame her i have messed her head up i dont deserve her she deserves better than this liam" jen said

"please jen at least talk to her you will kick yourself if you dont" liam said putting his hand on her shoulder jen stood up and ran out of the house and searched for tilly jen didnt put on her shoes she just ran but she couldnt see tilly she ran down the street in the search but she couldnt see her anywere **come on jen this is your fault keep looking **jen thought to herself so she kept running and looking until she came upon a hill she walked up the hill and sat down and started to cry just then a hand grabbed jens shoulder jen looked up and it was amy

"you ok" amy asked sitting down next to jen

"amy go away please" jen said looking at the floor

"whats happend" amy asked ignoring what jen just said

"nothing go away" jen said standing up so amy stood up to

"jen i no somethings up you always used to come here when you was upset i knew were to find you when we had an argument" amy laughed jen just looked at her


	76. Chapter 76

hayley and liam was out looking for jen because she had been gone for a couple of hours

"liam were is she its not like her" hayley asked paniking liam just shrugged "ill try phone tilly see if shes with her" so hayley called tillys phone

"hi hayley whats up" tilly asked down the phone oblivious as to what was happening

"tilly i no you and jen have had an argument but is jen there with you" hayley asked quickly tilly could only just make out what she was saying

"hayley no shes not with me whats wrong" tilly asked she knew something was wrong now

"tilly shes gone missing she went out to find you but she hasnt come back yet im worried about her its not like her" hayley cried liam had gone off to try find her

"have you tried phoning her hayley" tilly said worried

"she left her phone at mine"

"ok wait there im comming back now" tilly said then she put the phone down with in 5 minuets tilly was at hayleys she gave hayley a hug and they began looking for her "this is all my fault for leaving like that without saying anything" tilly cried hayley hugged her

"tilly this is your fault babe dont say that its nobodys fault" hayley reasured her just then they seen liam running towards them he gave tilly a hug

"tilly im so glad your here have you found her yet" he asked pulling away from the hug they both shook there heads then they went back to hayleys to see if she was there when they got back there jen wasnt there tilly hayley and liam were sat in the kitchen when the front door opened they all ran into the hallway and it was jen with amy jen looked at tilly and tilly looked at jen

"jen" hayley and liam shouted running to jen hugging her tilly just stood there

"well i best be off then" tilly said picking up her coat and bag walking past jen, jen grabbed tillys arm

"please let me explain" jen asked looking into tillys eyes tilly just nodded "you can go now amy" jen smiled amy just left and jen took tilly into the bedroom whilst hayley and liam sat in the livingroom to wait and see if they were going to be ok tilly was sat on the bed and jen was stood infront of her "im sorry tilly for everything i thought that i had to break up with you to keep you safe but now i no i can keep you safe i dont want us to split up tilly i love you so much" jen said sitting next to tilly

"then why did you and keep me safe from what, i told you whatever are your problems are mine if i want to be with you and i do but you cant keep doing this jen i carnt fight anymore i dont have any fight left in me" tilly said looking at the floor

"tilly you no about my sister hitting me but what you didnt no is that she went to prison because she sexually asaulted my first ever proper girlfriend her name was taylor i told my mum and liam and river liam was ok he was supportive mum wasnt happy but it was river that was the worst she came around to taylors were i was staying but i went out to theshops i think she was watching the house and waiting fo me to leave and she sexually asaulted her i phoned the police on her and then me and mum had a big argument and she blamed me for it before river was taken away she said she will do it again if it means i dont have a girlfriend and i didnt want her to hurt you tilly" jen said crying now looking at the floor tilly took jens hand

"like i said jen your problems are mine and i wont let her come anywere near you again ok" jen looked up at tilly and tilly smiled

"i bet your wondering why i came in with amy arnt you" jen said wipping her tears away tilly just shook her head "i went up this hill that i used to go up when i used to be upset and she used to always come up there and see me i went up there today and she came up behind me then she walked me back i promise you nothing happend i dont even like her tilly i love you im sorry" jen was cut off when tilly kissed her it soon got heated up after a while they were both laid in the bed under the covers naked and out of breath jen was asleep tilly looked at her and smiled and kissed her on the head she quietly got out of the bed and put a dressing gown on and went into the kitchen to see hayley sat there

"coffee" hayley smiled

"yes please weres liam gone" tilly asked sitting down at the table

"he had to go and arnt you forgetting about someone" hayley asked tilly frowned at her hayley nodded at the dog bed tassie was sat there tilly laughted and called tassie over "so are you too ok now" hayley asked sitting down

"yep she told me about river and taylor" tilly said playing with tassie hayley just nodded


	77. Chapter 77

jen woke up to see tilly smiling at her jen just kissed tilly and got up they both got dressed and went into the kitchen to see hayley sat there reading the wedding magazines jen and tilly laughted

"carnt you just put them down for a minuet hays" jen asked making them all a coffee hayley frowned at jen

"jennifer we need to get on with it i have booked you a venue to get married and have the after party sorted so we need to hurry up and get everything sorted out" jen turned around and looked at hayley and hayley just smiled at her

"so when and were is this venue" tilly asked looking at some of the books hayley stood up

"ok im standing up getting ready to run because your both going to kill me but awell im maid of hounor its the place you both had your first kiss crosby beach in 2 week on the 16th april and then the after party is a club over road from there" hayley smiled running out of the house jen and tilly just looked at each other and smiled it was soon but it was also quite sweet

"wow thats soon" jen laughed tilly smiled and nodded

"someones quite keen arnt they but it is cute and it holds memories for us and who cares how soon it is we no we want to get married so the sooner the better i say" tilly laughed jen nodded and hugged tilly

"but lets have some fun shall we" jen laughed they both sat there drinking there coffees when the front door opened so jen winked at tilly and stood up "well we wont get married then if you feel like that" jen shouted trying to hold her laughter in

"well dont just because you carnt have things your way you start on me i dont no what i was thinking when i thought of marrying you why dont you go back to amy you too had fun together last night whilst you was out go marry her" tilly shouted standing up hayley ran into the kitchen looking at the pair

"whats wrong guys come on dont shout" hayley said trying to calm them down

"its her she still has feelings for amy dont she" tilly had to turn around because she couldnt help but laugh then jen couldnt hold it in any longer either and burst out laughing then tilly turned around and laughted too hayley frowned at them both

"what are you both laughing at i thought you were arguing" hayley asked

"hayley its called pay back for not asking us about the venue" jen laughed then hayley slapped them both

"so were ok about the wedding are we" hayley asked smileing they both nodded "rights come on then we dont have much time and we have to get everything done starting with dresses or suits whatever your wearing" hayley laughed

"dresses and remeber what i said nothing about this wedding is traditional" jen smiled

"good then lets go" hayley said dragging them both of to jens jeep so they set of for the shops they got to the shopping center and went into a first shop and tilly seen a light green long dress that went to the floor she showed hayley and jen "aw wow my tills has taste" hayley laughted jen and tilly both frowned at her and laughed

"try it on then babe if you like it" jen smiled so they set of for the changing rooms jen and hayley waited outside when tilly put it on she walked out of the dressing room to show jen and hayley

"omg you look amazing tills" hayley smiled

"do you like it" tilly asked they both nodded

"you look sexy in that" jen smiled hayley nugged her

"we will have non of that here gilmore" they all laughed "come on then we need to get you some shoes and we need to get gilmore fitted up" hayley said sending tilly back into the changing room when tilly had finished getting changed they all went to look for jen something to wear jen seen a red dress that goes just below the knees and it was strapless she tried it on then they bought them "rights we need shoes and any accseories now" hayley said taking them into another shop hayley reminded tilly of maddie

"erm ill be back in a minuet" tilly said walking out of the shop and phoning maddie

"hey you ok babes" maddie said anwering the phone tilly smiled

"yeah thanks ive got something to tell you mads do you no how i told you me and jen are going out and have been for a while and have moved to london well were getting married and i wonderd if you wanted to be a bridesmaid" then there was a scream down the phone

"omg asif of course i will babes" tilly and maddie talked on the phone for abit then tilly went back to find jen and hayley when tilly found them jen had bought a dress

"were have you been babe" jen asked seeing tilly

"erm i phoned maddie we was talking"

"ok" jen smiled

"erm i asked her if she wants to be a bridesmaid is that ok" tilly was unsure if it was ok but she wanted maddie to be a part there bestfriends and have been since they were little jen nodded

"yeah of course babe" jen smiled and tilly smiled

"have you got your dress" tilly asked seeing the bag jen nodded

"all we need now is shoes and any jewelry" hayley laughed linking arms with them both "oh and i almost forgot we need to get you both rings" hayley said taking them out of the shop after a couple of hours shopping they finally arrived home jen and tilly hung there dresses in there wardrobe then they both sat on the bed whilst hayley started to make there invations

"are you sure you dont mind about me asking a maddie" tilly asked jen jen shook her head

"no babe honestly its fine its your wedding too and its only fair your bestmate is involved" jen smiled and so did tilly

"ok im going to phone her see if she wants to come up here for abit then she can meet hayley and we can go out for abit you can come if you want" tilly smiled

"that sounds good and no i wont come you can hang out with maddie like old times just because were getting married tilly it dosnt mean you carnt hang around with your friends anymore any time you want you can go back to hollyoaks to see them all and your parents" jen smiled tilly gave her a hug

"i dont deserve you ill go phone maddie then are you going to help hayley" tilly said standing up jen just nodded and smiled so tilly went to go phone maddie and jen went to go help hayley


	78. Chapter 78

maddie woke up and looked next to her tilly wasnt there so she got ready and left the bedroom she heard laughter comming from the livingroom so maddie went into the livingroom seeing tilly and hayley sat talking maddie smiled she couldnt believe it her bestfriend has made another life in london she was happy for her but also sad because would tilly want to hang out with maddie and still be friends when she has all of this in london tilly gave maddie a hug

"we will set off soon i just need to get ready" tilly smiled maddie nodded then tilly left to go get ready hayley asked maddie if she wanted to sit down so she did hayley asked maddie if she wanted a coffee so hayley went and made the coffees tilly was getting ready when she heard the door open she turned around fast and scared then she seen jen walking towards her with a grin tily raised her eyebrows smiled and shook her head "no jen ive got to hurry up maddies waiting for me" jen wrapped her arms around tillys neck and stuck her bottom lip out tilly shook her head again "no jen sulkings not going to work on me and anyway ive got to hurry up but she goes tonight so maybe ill make it up to you" tilly grinned jen kissed her on the lips then pulled away and left the bedroom and walked into the livingroom she seen maddie sat there she smiled

"you ok" jen asked maddie just nodded "eerrmm tillys nearly ready" but maddie still didnt say anything "maddie i no you dont like me or dont like are relationship but i love tilly and i am sorry for hurting her before but we are serious now and were getting married in 6 days and im happy that your going to be a part of that and i just hope one day you can come to be ok about us im not asking you to like me or like our relationship but tillys happy and i no you want her to be happy" jen smiled maddie looked at her

"i dont dislike you or your relationship jen i just need time to come to terms because a couple of months ago you was our teacher and i seen you hurt tilly shes my bestfriend its like hayley getting hurt by someone and then going back out and marrying that person you would feel the same but for what its worth i wish you all the luck for you both and your relationship and if its ment to be it will be" maddie smiled

"thankyou maddie" jen ginned she understood were maddie was comming from and she respected maddies view on it but she knew she loved tilly and was going to stay with her for the rest of their lifes just then hayley came through the door with the coffees they talked for abit then tilly came through the door

"you ready madz" tilly asked smiling at maddie

"yeah ill just go get my shoes" then maddie went to get her shoes on tilly gave jen a kiss

"ill be back soon and ill help with things when i get back ok" jen just nodded " i love you" tilly smiled

"i love you too" jen replied then maddie came through the door then they left to go shopping jen offered them a lift but said they would be alright then jen could get somethings done


	79. Chapter 79

**this one is abit of a sexual one and again im so sorry about spelling mistakes i am dislexic carnt even spell that but awell hope you enjoy thankyou for your support- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

tilly and maddie had finished their shopping trip and got a taxi back to hayleys they put their bags down and walked into the kitchen were jen and hayley were sat tilly sat down next to jen and maddie sat down in hayleys seat whilst she made coffee for them

"so what did you girls buy then" hayley asked sitting down next to maddie placing the coffees down

"maddie got a dress for the wedding" tilly smiled nodding to maddie

"aw wow show us" hayley said happily so maddie and hayley walked into the hallway to get the dress out and have a look at it tilly smiled because she could see jen staring at her smiling tilly looked at her and raised her eyebrows jen bit her lip and lent closer to tilly and whispered in her ear

"carnt wait until tonight im going to make you pay for not letting me have any earlier" jen whisperd then she bit tillys ear gently tilly leaned her head to jens touch then jen pulled away thinking she had won then tilly pulled the top of her top down abit to reveal the new bra she had bought then she put her top back to normal and grinned because jens breathing quickend then tilly grabbed jens hand and put it up her top and let go jen massaged tillys right boob she lifted the bra up abit and circled tillys nipple then tilly pulled out jens hand and stood up and she smiled at jen but jen just frowned at tilly and stuck her bottom lip out just then maddie and hayley came through the door jen and tilly both looked at maddie stood there in the dress "wow thats nice maddie" jen smiled and so did maddie tilly gave maddie a hug

"you look beautiful babe" tilly smiled

"thankyou" maddie replied

"ok then common lets get it off before it gets runied" hayley said ushering maddie out of the kitchen jen stood up and walked behind tilly who was stood at the sink washing up she wrapped her arms around tillys waist and pulled tilly backwards into her body then jen kissed tillys neck and tilly leaned her head to the side to give jen more access and jen smiled then startet kissing tillys neck again and teasing tilly along the way

"what are you doing jen maddie and hayley are in the next room" tilly mumbled but jen didnt answer she just carried on kissing tillys neck then she put both of her hands onto both of tillys boobs ceresing them slowley tilly moaned then jen put one of her hands up tillys top finding one of tillys boobs cupped in a bra jen pulled the bra up and started massaging it still kissing tillys neck she took the other hand to inbettween tillys legs and slowley up her dress tilly grabbed jens hand and pulled her to the bedroom when they got there tilly shut the door behind them and kissed jen and led her backwards to the bed then she threw her onto it jen smiled she loved it when tilly was being dominant tilly laid on top of jen and started kissing her again jen pulled tillys dress up over her head and undid her bra and started ceressing her breasts tilly pulled jens top of then pulled her jeans off and started kising jens leg moving up she son got to the ridge of jens knickers so she pulled them of with her mouth jen laid there and smiled tilly was happy with what she was greeted with a pool of liquid she took a first lick and jens body jolted jen put her hands on tillys hair and started playing with it whilst pushing her head gently wanting to feel more of tilly so tilly put two fingers into jens opening whilst rubbing jens clit jen arched her body so tilly quickend the paste jen was close so tilly laid on the top of jen and started thrusting herself into jen " cum at the same time" tilly whispered and jen smiled they both started thrusting at the same time and it wasnt long until they both came and it wasnt long until the both screamed out tilly kissed jen to muffle the sound then she laid next to jen they both were out of breath jen was looking to the celing and tilly was looking at jen, jen looked at tilly "you miss gilmore are naughtey making me do that to you whilst we have guest but i guess if you had to look at me all day you just carnt help yourself" she kissed her and smiled

"i love you" jen whispered

"i love you too" tilly smiled " rights we better go join the others" tilly said standing up and quickly getting dressed she looked at jen "4 days" tilly and jen both smiled then tilly left the bedroom and so did jen not long after


	80. Chapter 80

tilly walked into the livingroom were hayley and maddie was and not long after jen soon entered the livingroom tilly and jen both sat down on the sofa hayley looked at them both

"yeah dont worry we no were you have been and no we didnt hear you so your safe" hayley jen and maddie laughed tilly just went red

"anyway ive got to go babes my train leaves in an hour" maddie said standing up so tilly stood up and hugged her

"its ok youll be back down here in 3 days" tilly grinned maddie nodded and smiled

"i no my baby girl is getting married i carnt believe it i thought i was getting married first" maddie laughed

"well tough im the one getting married first so there" tilly said sticking her tounge out then they all laughed

"maddie do you want a lift ill drive you too the train station if you want" jen asked

"erm yes please thankyou" maddie replied still unsure about jen

"come on then lets go before you miss your train" tilly said picking up maddies bag and taking it out to the car jen and maddie followed her

"geez tills thanks anybody would think that you carnt wait for me to go" maddie said joking they all got into the car and set off to the train station when they got there maddie said thankyou to jen and bye to them both then jen drove off they were on there way back to hayleys when jen turned right

"were you going jen" tilly asked wondering were they were going to jen just put her hand onto tillys and kept driving she stopped at the shop and came out with 2 bunchs of flowers and got back into the car she gave tilly a bunch and gave her a kiss then they set off again soon jen stopped and smiled at tilly and nodded out of the window it was a cementry "is this were your dad is jen" tilly asked slowley scared incase she was going to make jen cry jen just nodded

"come on" jen whisperd picking up the other bunch of flowers tilly kept hers in the car and got out with jen they went into the cementry tilly grabbed jens hand and squezzed it jen looked at her and smiled then they got to jens dads grave jen nelt down and put the flowers down tilly put her hand on jens shoulder jen rubbed it and asked tilly to sit down with her as she couldnt stand up she couldnt even feel her legs so tilly knelt down next to jen " his name was george thomas gilmore he was amazing before i came to hollyoaks i used to come here regually i used to tell him everything i told him i was going to be a trainee teacher at hollyoaks 6th form i never told him that i would fall in love with one of my students before i even started" jen laughed and carried on "when i used to live with mum and if we had arguments i always came up here when he first died some weird reason i used to read him stories i always felt close to him i used to talk like he was here and i used to spend hours here even when i had work to do from uni i used to sit up here and just work away" then jen pulled out a card from her bag it said **"to the most wonderfull dad happy birthday" **jen put it on the grave "its his 50th birthday today" jen told tilly stories about her dad for a while "ive got something to tell you dad im getting married in 4 days you would of loved tilly shes amazing liams giving me away because you carnt be here but i no you would of been the best i love you" jen smiled and kissed the headstone "bye dad ill be back soon" jen said standing up tilly gave jen a hug as she started to cry when jen had finished crying they set off back to hayleys


	81. Chapter 81

**im really sorry for not updating for ages i had no credit on dongle and yesterday i got a top up but i did it wrong so had to go out for another one for all my fanfic fans and again im sorry about my spelling i still hope your liking my story - number1jellyfan xxxxxx **

**1 day to the wedding**

jen woke up to see tilly asleep she kissed her and tilly woke up slowley and smiled

"come on babe we need to get up your family and friends are comming today then we have to ride down to crosby beach and set it all up" jen said smiling standing up and getting dressed

"i carnt believe it finally were getting married tommorow it feels like its been years" tilly said exited jen nodded and smiled just then there was a knock on the bedroom door it was hayley she ran and hugged jen and tilly

"hurry up we need to get going people are meeting us there" hayley screamed with exitment so they all got ready packed all the stuff they would need tommorow and set off when they got there thwey could see loads of people on the beach hayley got out first and set off to the crowd of people tilly took jens hand and smiled and jen squezed it and they both got out they walked down the beach slowley holding hands and smiling jen and tilly seen maddie running towards them so tilly gave maddie a hug jen smiled

"im afriad im going to have to take her miss gilmore you two arnt suposed to be with each other so as my duties you can come and help with the setting out tilly" maddie smiled jen laughed and shook her head

"of course and its jen" they all laughed then maddie ran down the beach with tilly in hand jen seen liam walking up to her he hugged her "thankyou for comming liam it means alot" jen smiled liam took her to one side and they sat down

"jen im sorry for before back at hollyoaks when i found out about you both i should of supported you your my sister and i love you no matter what" liam smiled

"thankyou and its ok i no why you did it you didnt want me to make a mistake but tilly is far from a mistake shes the air i breath soi can live shes the light through the day so i can see shes the medicine i need when im porley shes just everything to me liam thats why im marrying her i love her" jen and liam both smiled "come on then lets get down there and help" so they walked down to were the people were

it was nearly finished they just need to do a few more things so they did it and went up to there hotles taking there dresses shoes and jewlery they were both writting there own verses so they finished them maddie was sharing a room with tilly when tilly had finished they opened the champange

"not many for me im getting married in the morning" maddie and tilly both laughed and started drinking in jens room she was sharing with hayley and ovbiovzly hayley got the drinks out so they both started drinking it was 1:45 am and tilly and maddie were still up

"maddie" tilly laughed "maddie im asleep ssshhh" tilly blurted abit drunk they both laughed "i need.. i need to see her maddie" tilly said standing up and heading to the door maddie stood at the door drunk aswell

"you carnt tills shes asleep" maddie laughed tilly smiled and pushed her out of the way after stumbling and falling alot tilly got to jens room she checked the number and knocked after abit hayley answerd the door and smiled

"tills come in" hayley said she wasnt drunk because she could handle her drink but jen was laid on the bed drunk tilly got in the bed with jen " hey tills no funny bussiness whilst im here ok" hayley and tilly both laughed tilly kissed jens arm jen woke up and smiled

"your not alowed in here tilly" jen smiled tilly just kissed jen hayley had gone to the toilet

"ok im going now we have to be up early i love you" tilly smiled then stumbled out of the bed and made her way back to her own room and they all fell asleep


	82. Chapter 82

**im sorry if its not realistic i have never been to a wedding so dont no what happens but ill try and dont no what the rigistar whould say at the end for them thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

**the wedding day**

jen woke up to see hayley sat there with a cup of coffee in her hand for her jen smiled she drank her coffee and started getting ready over at tillys hotel tilly was already up maddie was in the shower tilly just had to finish her vows off and then she got ready soon they were setting off to the beach to make sure everything was ready and it was so after everyone arrived the wedding started tilly was stood at the front with the rigistar tillys mum and dad and maddie were sat in the front row seats and on the other side hayley was sat at the front but liam would join her after he walked jen down to the front the music started playing they chose nicest thing by kate nash jen walked to the front with liam when they got there liam gave jen and tilly a kiss on the cheek and sat down tilly and jen held each others hand and the registrar started

**" we are hear today to celebrate the love between jennifer gilmore and matilda evans dose anybody no of any unlawful impediment as to why these two should not be married today" the registrar spoke luckily no one said anything about the whole teacher and student thing**

**What is marriage? It has been said that marriage is that relationship between man and woman in which the independence is equal, the dependence mutual and the obligation reciprocal. -Bride- and -Groom you are now to bring together the best parts of your individuality, uniting spirit, talent and experience to create something better than either of you alone can offer. You must, and I'm sure will, work hard to maintain this union**

**i believe you both have written you own vows so jen can you read yours please " so jen got the peice of paper out and started reading **

**"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of mylife with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all lifehas for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as longas we both shall live.I love you. You are my best I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life. i love you matilda evans" jen smiled tilly had a little tear run down her face jen wiped it away for her **

**"matilda can you read yours please" the registrar smiled so tilly got ready **

**"The sun smiles on us today, our wedding day, and how can it not, for our love is stronger than forever and our hearts beat together as one. I promise to be a true and faithful partner from this day forward, in all life's circumstances, as we face them together. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and bad, in sickness or in health, I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you, now and forever more you are my everything and i love you"jen took tillys hand an squezed it they both looked at the registrar**

**"i now pronounce you married" everyone cheered jen and tilly kissed and hugged each other they were soon on there way to the after party that was over the road from the beach after the photographer took photos when they got there they all sat in there alicated seats after they had eaten it was time for speaches liam went first he stood up**

**"i wont take long i just want to say congratulations to the pair on there wedding day and that im proud of you jen for following what you wanted and welcome to the family tilly so i would like you all to raise your glasses to jen and tilly" liam said raising his glass then he sat down then jen stood up **

**"thankyou liam i would like to say thankyou to everyone for comming and supporting us and tilly i love you thankyou for marrying me carnt wait to spend the rest of our lifes together" jen smiled kissing tilly she sat down and everyone cheered so tilly stood up **

**"how can i top that off eh i just want to say thankyou to my mum and dad for understanding that this is what i wnat and i would like to say thankyou to the best friend anyone could ever have maddie you have been amazing and i would like to say thankyou to liam and that i carnt wait to tell you off now i can and last but deffiantly not least hayley you have helped me and jen through alot and if it wasnt for you maybe we wouldnt be here today thankyou and finally thankyou jen for having me i love you" tilly kissed jen and sat down hayley said a speech and then they all parted it was 7 pm most people were gone jen and tilly had gone back to there hotel **

**hope you like it i am going to try and carry on but dont no were to go with it any suggestions welcome thankyou xxxxx**


	83. Chapter 83

**thankyou to all fans of this fanfic but especially to becky i now have an idea were to go with this story thankyou hope you all like - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

**that night tilly was laid on the bed watching tv jen was in the bathroom she finished and looked at tilly**

**"did you ever think that you would spend you wedding night like this" jen laughed tilly smiled**

**"to be honest i never thought about getting married i used to be a good girl and do all my course work i dont think i ever dreamed of marrying my ex teacher tilly gigled jen frowned and threw a pillow at her just then there was a knock on the door jen went to go answer it and it was liam**

**"hi liam come in" jen smiled inviting liam in **

**"hey liam you ok" tilly asked liam just nodded **

**"dont worry i wont stay i just brought you both this i no you never booked a honeymoon so i got you a present" liam said handind over a envlope jen opened it she was gob smaked tilly got up to have a look and when she did she hugged liam**

**"you didnt have to do this liam" tilly said pulling away from the hug liam laughed**

**"my only sister has just got married so i thought what do they need i wont lie i was going to go for slippers but then i seen this in a window and knew you would love it" jen looked up at liam when he said "his only sister" she frowned and he smiled "we dont need them jen all i need is you and i have bought a house over in london so i can bug you both" liam laughed **

**"thankyou liam but you dont have to stop seeing them because of me and were have you got all the money from like" jen quizzed liam put his hand on her shoulder **

**"like i said jen we dont need them and ive been saving for awhile" they all talked for abit and then liam left jen and tilly started to pack as the flight left in the morning then they got ome sleep **


	84. Chapter 84

the morning came jen and tilly was already up and packed they had to leave in the next half an hour tillys parents alreadyu been to see the pair and said there byes all they were waiting was for hayley then she came into there room she gave jen and tilly a hug

"be good you too enjoy yourself and dont do anything that i wouldnt do" hayley smiled

"i think us not doing anything you would do is the best advice dont you" jen laughed

"yeah thats probaly right look after each other" hayley said looking at them both

"hayley we are only going to be away for a week we will be back before you no it" tilly laughed

"ino come on ill help you down with your bags" hayley said picking up some bags jen and tilly picked up the rest following hayley when they got there they seen the taxi outside so they took the bags and put them in the boot

"here haylz i want you to drive my car back if you would please" jen said handing over her car keys

"of course i will babes" hayley smiled taking the keys "right so i will see you both in 7 days congrats and when you both get back we will have to celebrate" hayley said hugging the pair then they got in the car and they set off when getting at the airport jen paid the taxi and they took there bags jen knew were they were going but tilly didnt jen wanted it to be a supries so when they got in to the airport jen had a look at the right plain and said

"we have 1 hour to do what we want "so tilly had a look at the board they were two that had 1 hour to wait spain or paris which one would it be they were both exited they just got married and they were going abroad and spending a whole week together they went to get a coffee and sat down and waited until tillys phone rang she answerd it tilly stood up and walked abit jen couldnt hear what tilly was saying but could see it wasnt good from the look on her face 5 minuets passed tilly put the phone down and sat down she didnt speak she just looked at the table "you ok tilly whats wrong" jen asked tilly just looked at her jen seen a tear fall down tillys face jen hugged her "tilly whats wrong" jen asked after tilly stopped crying

"its maddie shes dead" tilly said slowley still not believeing it jen hugged her

**i will update but not yet as im going out hope you like it thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	85. Chapter 85

jen and tilly just sat there in silence the voice over had said there flight but they just sat there in disbelieve until tilly stood up

"come on then are we getting on the plane or not" she said picking up her bags jen shook her head saying tillys name but tilly ignored her

"tilly...tilly...TILLY" then tilly turned around but didnt make any eye contact with jen "come on were not going your best friend has just died im not letting you go" then tilly fell into jens arms crying jen phoned hayley and asked her to pick them up but didnt say anything about maddie they made there way outside and seen hayley there hayley didnt say anything she just put the bags into back of the car and they drove back to hayleys the drive home was spent in silence hayley driving and jen and tilly sat in the back jen holding tilly when they got there hayley got out and took the bags to the house leaving jen and tilly alone "tilly are you going to go back to chester to see your friends" jen said slowley not wanting to upset tilly but tilly just shrugged " tilly i think you should and i wont come with you she was your friend" then tilly looked at her

"i want you to come will you" tilly asked

"if thats what you want of course i will" jen smiled and so did tilly they hugged

"we will leave in a minuet ill just go get our bags and we will get a taxi" so jen went into the house and brought out some bags and hayley followed "tilly hayleys going to drive us to the train station" tilly just nodded and they made there way to the train station


	86. Chapter 86

when they got on the train jen sat next to tilly and they looked out of the window when tilly went to the toilet jen phoned liam

"liam its jen" jen said trying to hurry up before tilly got back "liam can i stay at yours for abit i carnt tell you why yet but i need somewere to stay" just then tilly came out of the toilets liam answerd her then she put the phone down and back into her bag tilly sat back down next to her

"im sorry jen we got married yesterday and already your getting in my problems" tilly said tears rolling down her face jen wipped her tears away and took her face in her hands

"tilly im married to you now so when ever you need me ever no matter what its for just let me no oh yeah and im staying at laims place are you staying at your parents" jen asked wanting the best for tilly

"no im going to stay with you" jen and tilly both smiled "i love you jen" tilly whisperd falling asleep jen kissed tillys head

"i love you more tilly" jen whisperd back

**im sorry its really short but im going to start a new story aswell as this one and wanted my fans to be the first to no its called no goodbyes hope you like it xxx- number1jellyfan**


	87. Chapter 87

when they got to chester they went to liams house and dropped their bags off jen had stayed with liam because this was tillys bestfriend she didnt want to interfear so she stayed with liam whislt tilly went to her parents and then she was going to maddies mums jen was sat in the livingroom whilst liam was in the kitchen making coffees he entered the room and passed jen a coffee and sat on the other sofa waiting for jen to speak

"what can i do liam" jen finally spoke "i dont no what to do for her to help her i dont want her to face this alone" liam sat down next to her and hugged her

"jen if she wants or needs help with this she will ask dont suffacate her shes a big girl and she knows that your their to help her if she needs it you just need to be on hand for when she dose need help you need to be strong for her and help her through this" liam said stroking jens hair

"your right liam but i feel so hopeless i see her in so much pain and it kills me i might be selfish because i havent lost a bestfriend but i hate seeing her in pain liam" jen stopped crying

"your not selfish you love her you married her yesterday and seeing her hurt hurts you but just remeber jen its not you going through this she will have to live with this for the rest of her life i bet they both planned there life together and it will be weird at first not being able to call her or anything remember how it was for me and you when dad died you mostly he adored you, you were the aple of his eye he had big hopes for you and when he went it was weird its hard to explain but you couldnt call him anymore or anything and you used to spend loads of time at his graveside but hes still in our hearts and thats all tilly will have she will have maddie in her heart she will be heart broken but in time she will come to terms with not having her bestfriend by her side but in her heart" jen gave liam a hug he hardley ever spoke about their dad jen fell asleep on the sofa liam put a quilt over her and kissed her head and he went to bed

over at the other side of the village tilly was satin the allyway outside price slice drinking a bottle of vodka when she seen a familiour face it was maddies mum she walked over to tilly they didnt say anything to each other mrs morrison just sat next to tilly

"i miss her too i remeber the last conversation we had we were arguing in the kitchen about her going away with her dad he wanted her to stay with him in scotland for abit he said its only fair we share her after the divorce i said we dont share her shes not a toy anyway she didnt want to go she didnt want us to have a divorce but things just happen and i said to her that she dosnt have to go if she didnt want to but she would have to phone her dad she did and he carried on at her and she slamed the phone down on him and stormed out that was the last time i saw her this was when she came back this morning she stole my car and crashed" mrs morrison started crying tilly hugged her mrs morrison asked tilly if she wanted to go back to hers but tilly couldnt she wouldnt be able to go in that house knowing maddie lived there tilly couldnt do it so she kindly declined the offer so mrs morrison walked tilly back to liams place tilly entered to see jen asleep on the sofa tilly walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water knowing she would regret drinking when the dredded hangover came then she laid down on the other sofa and fell asleep


	88. Chapter 88

jen woke up on the sofa she had a look around but didnt see tilly just then liam came through the door he smiled at tilly a passed her a coffe

"shes gone out she was sleeping on that sofa" jen looked at the door liam put his hand on her shoulder "no jen remember what i said she will come to you how about we go see mum today after maddie died i just think you and mum need to try and get back on track because lifes to short it can be gone in a second" jen looked at liam and nodded

"ok but if she says anything to me and snidey comments im going and im leaving tilly a note incase she comes back and wonders where i am" liam agreed jen and liam got ready and jen left a note for tilly and they left after walking for 5 minuets they arrived liam knocked on the door lilly answerd the door she opened it and smiled at liam then she seen jen she invited them both in they were sat in the livingroom

"oh and i think congrats is in order for you" lilly said smiling at jen but jen just looked at liam for telling her liam stood up

"ill be back in a minuet just need the loo" liam walked out of the room and went to the toilet jens mum sat next to jen

"jen i am happy for you ok i miss not seeing you maybe one day you can bring her to see me" jen just looked away "fine i tried do you no you jen you are a spoilt bitch and you hold gruddges you are a stubborn cow i try be nice and you throw it back in my face" jen shook her head and stood up

"i think its going to take alot more then words dont you, you made me move out of your house to an horrible girlfriend who you didnt care about you blamed me for dads death im sorry but you are not just walking back into my life and no im not bringing her to meet yo im keeping her away from the lot of you if its the last thing i do" jen was walking out of the door she turned around " oh yeah and tell river to stay the fuck away from me and if she dosnt i promise you she will come back crawling i dont need any of you tilly is the best thing that has ever happend to me and im keeping tight holds off her shes going to want for nothing" jen ran out of the house and started running until liam court up with her

"jen whats happend" jen shook her head

"i carnt liam im not ok im not going to have anyhing to do with any of them" jen walked back to liams place when she got there she shouted tilly but didnt get a reply she walked into the livingroom and seen tilly crying on the sofa jen hugged tilly until she stopped crying "are you ok tilly" jen asked tilly shook her head

"i carnt do this jen it hurts" tilly said inbettween sobs jen kissed her head and hugged her again

"your not alone tilly ok im here to help you ok" tilly nodded they cudled on the sofa for abit until tilly fell asleep


	89. Chapter 89

**ok i couldnt resist and i no people like the story so thought i would carry on with it forgive me please and hope you still like it - number1jellyfan xxxx**

jen stood up she laid tilly down on the sofa and covered her up she kissed her head and whispered

"i love you" she walked into the kitchen to see liam sat there at the table with a coffee

"how is she" liam asked getting up and poring jen a coffee out jen shook her head

"i dont no what to do shes heart broken she just told me that she carnt do it anymore i said i was there to help but she didnt say anything she just nodded then fell asleep" jen said tears strolling down her face

"jen you need to help her she needs you if she wants you then you need to go to her she may be to weak to ask for help but she will let you no"

"its maddies funeral in couple of days and shes a mess i dont no what shes going to be like and maddies mum has asked her to do a reading its hard for her and i dont no what i can do to take the pain away for her" jen stood up

"jen all she wants from you is to be supportive and to respect that she needs to go through this and yes its going to be hard for you both but shes the one who has lost her best friend" jen and liam talked for abit jen seen tilly stood at she smiled her and tilly smiled jen stood up walked towards tilly

"you ok" tilly nodded and smiled jen hugged her "i love you"

"i love you too"

**im sorry its a short chapter i promise ill do a longer one tommorow - number1jellyfan xxxxx**


	90. Chapter 90

jen and tilly was sat on the sofa liam had gone out to get dinner tilly sat up and looked at jen, jen held tillys hand and smiled

"jen you no i have to write this reading for the funeral" jen didnt say anything she just nodded "well can you help me i dont no what to write i dont want it to long but i need to write something meaningfull" jen hugged tilly

"if you want me to help you i will im hear for you tilly ok if you need help with anything then ill help i love you" tilly smiled

"i love you too" jen kissed tilly when tilly pulled she smiled at jen, jen frowned

"what are you laughing at" jen questioned with a smirk

"us i bet you never thought married life was going to be like this did you" jen and tilly both laughed at thought of them been married jen shook her head

"to be honest i never thought i would get to marry you its a dream and what did the registar say for better or for worse your stuck with me now whether you like it or not" tilly smiled "are you staying at your mum and dads house tommorow night" jen asked tilly shook her head

"no there not comming they said that ill be ok with you" jen smiled just then liam came through the door and walked into the room he looked at tilly

"jen said you love kfc so thought id get it" they all smiled liam put his out nd let jen and tilly get there own they sat in the livingroom

"thanks liam" tilly said sitting down liam smiled they ate it watching tv when they finished tilly offered to wash up but liam said it was ok he'll do it so liam went to do the washing up "hes turned into a good house wife hasnt he" tilly laughed jen nodded and laughed jen nodded to the bedroom door tilly smiled and nodded and they ran into their bedroom leaving liam doing the washing up jen didnt want to do anything with tilly because tilly was upset deep down tilly understood so they sat on the bed talking tilly got a note pad out of the bedside table and a pen and started writting jen was going to ask what she was doing but she already knew

**i carnt believe you have gone we had so much planned you wasnt ment to go yet**

**maddie you were the best friend anybody could have you never outlined anybody you were **

tilly tried to write it down a few a each one she wrote she crossed out "tilly just write whats in your heart ill leave you for abit so you can concentrate if you need anything just shout me" jen gave tilly a hug and she walked into the kitchen she seen liam he raised his eyebrows

"and what did you get up to in there" liam jen frowned at him

"nothing ive just give tilly some space so she can write her reading out" tilly was sat on the bed thinking just then she pulled out her phone and an idea came to her head within an hour or so she had written it out and showed jen, jen was speechless it was amazing then they went to bed


	91. Chapter 91

**the funeral**

jen and tilly was already up they were dressed and were now just waiting for time tilly shouted jen so jen went to see what tilly shouted her for when she got there she seen tilly holding a kneckless "i bought it for maddie as a gift to say thankyou but i forgot and i told her i would give her it at the weekend because she asked me to come down and see her so of course i said yes but i never got to see her" tilly started to cry jen hugged her when tilly stopped crying she spoke again "i carnt believe shes atchually gone we had loads of things planned to do and we never did" when tilly finally calm down it was time to go the taxi came for them so they got in it and set off to the church when they got there tilly seen maddies coffin she burst into tears jen paid for the taxi and got tilly ut and held her up tilly kept reaching out shouting maddies name maddies parents spotted tilly they walked over and gave tilly a hug they all walked behind the coffin followed it as it entered the church when they got to the front they sat down and the funeral started finally it was tillys turn to read out her reading she stood up at the front and started to read it of the paper

I sit around and wonder,

and watch the days go by.

I look at all the pictures,

and ask, why did you have to die?

You've always been there for me,

because you were my best friend,

and I was always there for you

until the very end.

But now it's time to let you go,

your spirit now is free.

Even though you won't really be gone,

because you'll live inside of me.

So when we have to leave you

at your resting place,

I will always remember

your smiling, beautiful face.

This is hardly a goodbye,

so I won't weep anymore,

because now you're in better place

then you ever were before.

Even though that I will miss you,

and I'll think about you everyday

you'll always be my best friend,

and that's all I have to say

everyone stood up and clapped tilly put the kneckless onto the coffin and walked down to sit back down maddies parents gave tilly a hug tilly smiled she looked at jen and grabbed her hand and squezed it when the funeral finished tilly and jen walked outside to see maddies parents stood there they gave jen and tilly a hug and thanked them then jen and tilly got in their taxi that was already there and set off back to liams


	92. Chapter 92

**im sorry i couldnt find an interesting story line for jen and amy i had one but wrote it out and didnt go well and i thought that they couldnt have much drama just yet because tilly has just burried her bestfriend so sorry and thankyou for your reviews- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

when they got back to liams to see liam had gone out jen told tilly to go and relax and jen would make the coffees jen was stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil when liam came through the front door he walked into the kitchen and sat down

"jen here" liam whispered so jen walked over to him to see the booklet he had "its the new house in london ive manged to keep this flat for another week but then ive go to be out" jen nodded and smiled

"its fine tilly wants to go back to hayleys tommorow cause of college she said she carnt miss anymore time so we will be gone tommorow thanks for letting us stay here liam" jen smiled

"its ok so ill be joining you soon in london im just going to have to do something before i come over ive already sold the gym to that guy called tony so ive bought the things for the knew house all i have to do now is sign the papers and i will be ready" jen hugged liam then she pulled away and took two cups of coffee into the livingroom and left one on the kitchen side for liam jen walked into the livingroom and seen tilly laid there watching television she looked up at jen and smiled and lifted her legs up so jen could sit down jen put the coffees down on the floor and sat down and put tillys legs over her lap and they watched whatever tilly had on soon enough the programe had finished tilly sat up and picked up her cup jen had already drank hers tilly took a sip and drank abit of it then she looked at jen and jen smiled

"cold is it" jen asked tilly just nodded then they both laughed tilly put the cup "tilly are you sure you want t go back tommorow i mean dont you want to go see your parents" tilly took jens hands in hers and looked at jen

"i need to go back anyway i have you and my parents have gone on bussiness trips and wont be back for a couple of week" tilly smiled

"if your sure" tilly nodded jen hugged her she couldnt believe how strong tilly was she was only 18 and she was handling the death of her bestfriend well but whatever tilly wanted jen would give her it and right now tilly wanted to go back to london and go back to college so thats whats going to happen tilly went to make the coffees jen stayed sat on the sofa when her phone went off jen had a look it was hayley so she answered it

"hey babe is are tills ok" hayley answered

"yep i think shes ok i mean she looks ok and shes acting ok she wants to come back to london tommorow she said that she has to go to college she aint been yet so yeah we will be home tommorow and liam said he will be moving to london withinthe next week he just needs to get a few things sorted" hayley huffed down the phone which made jen laugh

"god why does stinky have to move over here really hes annoying " hayley moaned

"hey thats my brother your talking about" jen tried to help liam out but she couldnt help but laugh

"dont remind me" just then tilly walked into the livingroom jen smiled at her

"erm hayley tillys here im going to go ok bye il see you tommorow yeah ok bye" jen put the phone down and they watched another film and then went to bed


	93. Chapter 93

jen woke up to see tilly already packing up tilly was unawear that jen was watching her and she started singing along to the radio jen just smiled at how cute tilly was being tilly had her back to jen so jen got up and walked up slowley behind tilly so she didnt hear her then jen wrapped her arms around tillys waist and put her head onto tillys shoulder tilly jumped and turned around

"do you mind sneaking up on me like that you made me jump" jen smiled

"so your packing up you ready to go back then" tilly nodded " i love you" jen kissed tilly she loved the feel of her tilly pulled away

"you better do i married you because you said that you loved me" they both burst out with laughter "come on we need to pack lazy its half past 1" tilly said squezing jens bum jen turned around and had a look at the clock when she faced tilly she pulled a shocked face

"oh my god how lazy am i" tilly nodded jen slapped her arm playfully and frowned "your not ment to agree with me"

"yes i am i have to tell you the truth were married now" tilly and jen smiled

"it still feels when you say that were married ages ago i would of thought it wasnt possible if you said to me that we were going to get married i would of laughed but we atchually are married and its amazing" jen kissed tilly again

"come on you we need to pack less gabbing more packing"

"cheeky come on then" so they both started packing within half an hour they were done and packed up and put there bags in jens jeep and went back into the flat to say there byes to liam before he went off to work so they said there byes to liam and set off back to hayleys


	94. Chapter 94

**thankyou again becky i now have an idea of what to do hope you like it thankyou - number1jelly xxxxxx**

after tilly got out of the shower jen tilly and hayley were sat in the livingroom watching the television tilly sat up and looked at jen and hayley

"is it only me that fancies a big fat greasy burger" jen and hayley laughed "do you two want anything ill walk for it" jen shook her head

"we can phone for it" tilly kissed jen

no tar i think i fancie some fresh air" jen smiled and nooded

"ok ill have a Doner kebab please with salad and chili sauce please i will give my diet a miss tonight" hayley and tilly laughed jen frowned and she got out some money for tilly

"you on a diet babes i think ill believe that when pigs can fly" hayley said both hayley and tilly laughed "can i have a hawaiian pizza please with everything on it" tilly nodded

"ok so let me get this straight make sure i get it wright 1 chicken burger 1 Doner kebab and 1 hawaiian pizza anything else" tilly asked writting it down so she didnt forget anything

"aw can i have a can of coke please" jen asked tilly nodded

"yep erm anything else before i go" tilly asked looking at jen and hayley they both shook there head "ok so ill be back soon" tilly walked out of the livingroom door when her name got shouted

"tills" hayley shouted so tilly walked back into the livingroom and looked at hayley

"yes what else do you want" hayley smiled

"sorry can i have a can of pop too please" tilly nodded writting it down

"you might aswell just get a bottle with the price of two cans of pop and you will probably want one so just get a bottle please" jen and hayley both laughed tilly looked at them she crossed out the two cans of pop and swapped them for a bottle of pepsi

"anything else before i go" hayley and jen both shook there heads "ill be back soon" then tilly left the livingroom when she heard her name been called again

"tilly" jen shouted tilly turned around and entered the livingroom jen smiled

"what have you forgot" tilly asked jen shook her head

"nothing are you sure your ok to go on your own" tilly nodded

"yes" tilly smiled

"ok " jen said smiling so again tilly left hoping this time to atchually get out of the door finally she opened the door then she heard her name being called again

"tilly" jen shouted tilly huffed and turned around and walked back into the livingroom

"what" tilly answered jen giggled at tilly getting annoyed

"i love you" tilly smiled

"i love you too can i go now" tilly asked both jen and hayley nodded tilly didnt believe it at first so she walked to the front door again and opened the front door and was happy that she didnt hear her name being called again so she left and walked to the takeaway which was just down the road about 5 minuets away tilly got to the takeaway and ordered the food and waited she couldnt believe who walked in next it was amy with some of her mates amy didnt spot tilly at first until after she ordered her food she turned around and seen tilly sat there amy sat next to her and her friends followed

"aw guys look who it is my sister-in-law" amy laughed tilly looked at amy

"im nothing to you amy jen dosnt want anything to do with you" amy grabbed tillys hair

"yeah and i wonder why that is" tilly stood up

"you no why you hurt her" amy laughed and stood in front of tilly then looked at her mates

"me i would never hurt my sister it all started when she started getting involved with slags like you why couldnt she be normal" tilly looked amy in the eyes

"normal you are calling jen not normal just because shes a lesbian" amy nodded and smiled

"yes and its people like you who let her think its right you better watch your back tills because no matter were you are at what time ill be watching you and if you tell jen about this little meeting you will regret that desicion" tilly grabbed the bag with her food in and ran back to hayleys


	95. Chapter 95

when tilly got back to hayleys she walked into the livingroom seen jen and hayley laughing at a tv programme they were watching tilly sat down next to jen she got her food out and passed the bag so jen and hayley could get theres out

"thanks tills" hayley said grabbing her pizza box tilly smiled

"yeah thanks babe" jen said kissing tilly

"ew get a room" hayley shouted out throwing a pillow at the pair they all laughed then they put on a film tilly didnt say anything to jen she hated keeping secrets from jen but she was scared of what amy could do she was not only scared for herself but also for jen would amy really hurt jen tilly didnt no but tilly wasnt going to take any chances tilly got up and went into the kitchen to get 3 glasses when she returned she seen hayley asleep on the sofa tilly nugged jen and pointed at hayley jen had a look and couldnt help but laugh tilly told jen to be quiet she got a quilt and laid it over hayley then she grabbed jens hand and pulled her up and leaded her to the bedroom

tilly walked backwards kissing jen when they got into the bedroom tilly shut the door with her foot and pinned jen up against it using one of her hands she held jens hands above her head stopping her from getting control tilly was going to show jen just how much she missed her so she kissed jens soft lips then she slowley started moving down her neck making little kisses and bites then she got to her collar bone tilly removed jens top and then her bra with the hand that was free jen started moaning tilly moved down and leaved trails of kisses down to her breasts she took one into her mouth she started sucking the nipple then she gently bit and she took her free hand and started massaging the other breast teasing the nipple inbettween her thumb and finger rolling it around and then she gently squezed it then tilly worked her way back up to jens mouth she kissed them lips and opened them with her tounge slidding it in and out teasing jen then she walked backwards to the bed she threw jen onto it tilly climbed on the top of jen kissing her again letting jens arms free now jen pulled tillys dress over her head then her bra she played with them both massageing them and then tilly move down jens body kissing and sucking all the way down until she got to jens trousers she unbuttoned them and then she pulled them off slowley when she finally got them off she started kissing up inbettween jens legs along her thigh then soon she got to jens underwear tilly kissed jens most heated area over her knickers jen couldnt handle it anymore she arched her back pushing her heated area closer to tilly for her to touch it tilly smiled and looked up at jen strugling to keep calm she looked down at tilly " tell me you want me jen" tilly smiled but all jen could do was moan "tell me you want me to fuck you so bad" jen knew she wasnt going to get it by not saying it "i want you tilly please fuck me" tilly smiled she pulled of jens underwear by her teeth pulling the underwear off tilly slowley worked her way back up to jens most heated area when she got there she started kissing jens lips then she pushed her tounge into the silky soft pool of exstacy teasing jen with her fingers rubbing again jen arched her back she put her hands onto tillys head pushing her head closer wanting to feel more of tilly so tilly swapped her tounge for her fingers pushing them in deeper and jen thrusting her hips at she same speed getting faster and faster as tilly could feel jen tightening around her fingers jen put her head into te pillow trying to muffle the sound grabbing the headboard with her hands and then jen couldnt help but scream out as she reached the boiling point she screamed out tillys name now both out of breath laid next to each other holding each other smiling jen kissed tillys head

"i love you" jen whispered stroking the few strands of hair out of tillys face tilly looked up at jen and grinned

"i love you too" tilly kissed jen they just laid in silance enjoying the feel of each other and soon enough they were both fast asleep


	96. Chapter 96

they were all awake and they were sat in the livingroom when there was a knock at the door hayley went to answer it and walked back into the livingroom followed by liam jen stood up and hugged him tilly smiled at how close they were jen sat back down then liam pulled tilly up by her hand an gave her a hug tilly laughed then sat back down then she got thinking could she tell liam or should she tell jen or should she go face amy on her own and show her that she carnt mess about with any of them jen stood up

"i need to go to the shop do you want to come tills" tilly looked at her and smiled then nodded tilly stood up and put her coat on after they got there list they set of to the shop jen put her arm around tillys waist tilly looked at jen and smiled they walked around the corner were the shop was and seen amy stood there jen kept her arm around tillys waist and walked past amy which earned a huff from amy jen turned around and walked up to her "have you got a fucking problem amy" tilly tried to stop jen but she couldnt amy walked closer to jen

"yeah i have atchually you and your tramp over there" jen laughed

"seriously you calling my wife a tramp have you seen yourself lately hanging on shop corners waiting for someone to buy you some alchol or fags you need to get a life" jen laughed and turned around and started to walk to the shop door tilly turned around aorund to see amy about to punch jen tilly ran and tried to stop her but she didnt get there in time amy punched jen and jen fell to the floor tilly ran over to amy and started punching her amy fell to the flaw and tilly kept punching her jen finally stood up and tried to pull tilly of off amy but she couldnt "tilly please" jen said tilly heard it and turned around to see jen crying tilly stood up

"jen your bleeding" tilly whispered taking jens face into her hands jen got her phone out and rang liam

"liam can you come down to shop please i have a problem i need help with" jen put the phone down and within 5 minuets liam arrived at the shop with hayley amy was still laid on the floor covered in blood liam seen jen and tilly first and seen the blood on her head

"jen your head what happened" liam asked jen pointed at amy liam looked at her "what the fuck have you done" jen was feeling faint so sat down

"liam we need to get her to the hospital" tilly said paniking liam nodded and then turned to hayley

"yeah erm can you drive the jeep drive them to the hospital" hayley nodded so she ran up to get the jeep and drove it down and jen and tilly got in it and set off liam stayed back to talk to amy "get up" liam said to amy so amy stood up she respected liam it was jen she didnt like "what do you think your doing to jen shes your sister your not suposed to hurt her" amy looked at the floor

"im sorry its just i want a relationship with my sister but she says im horrible and yes i am i no but i want to change i want be part of your family again" liam looked at amy looking at the floor

"ill talk to her when she gets better but you have to stop this amy jen is happy with tilly you carnt hit her just because shes a lesbian it dosnt make her any different from us" amy looked at liam

"this isnt about tilly or jen being a lesbian its about me and jen i want to get to no her and she dosnt im sorry for the past for hurting you both i never wanted to do it" liam looked at amy

"this isnt about the past is it this isnt about you wanting to get to no her its because she has tilly isnt it she has someone like tilly who will look after her and give her what she wants and you want somebody like that someone like family" amy looked at liam and he shook his head "go, go and get cleaned up and dont come near jen or tilly again she dosnt want to no you and you have to respect that you have hurt her to many times for her to trust you" amy looked at liam and then turned around and walked away over at the hospital jen had been stitched up and was free to go they set off back to hayleys when they got back they seen liam in the kitchen he stood up " are you ok" jen nodded "can i talk to you please" so tilly and hayley walked into the livingroom leaving liam and jen in the kitchen "jen ive spoke to her she tried to say how she was sorry and wanted to get to no you" jen shook her head and stood up "no i told her jen to stay away from you but i think you should stay at mine just for abit until you get yourself on your feet you and tilly come and stay with me amy wont get neither of you there" jen shook her head

"no its fine thankyou we will be fine" liam looked at her

"are you sure" jen smiled and nodded liam put his hand over jens and squezed it and smiled then they both walked into the room jen seen tilly sat talking to hayley she smiled tilly was going to tell jen what amy said but hayley said no to so tilly didnt they all sat there and watched a filmjen and tilly cuddled up on one sofa and liam and hayley sat awkwardly on the other one


	97. Chapter 97

**sorry i havent updated today been to see the family and just got back so i thought id update i might update another one tonight if not ill update again tommorow and i also realised that in the last chapter i said amy not river sorry and thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxx**

liam had gone to his house and hayley was in the kitchen making dinner jen and tilly were sat on the sofa jen had her arm around tilly jen kissed tillys head then tilly sat up and looked at jen

"im sorry jen" jen frowned she didnt understand what tilly was sorry for

"what are you sorry for" tilly looked at the floor

"for not being able to stop her from hitting you" jen gave tilly a hug

"tilly this isnt your fault and you dont need to be sorry ok shes my mess and ill have to sort her out" tilly shook her head and looked at jen

"no were married now ok shes not just your problem shes our problem and we'll sort her out together" jen smiled

"why are you so cute come here" jen said holding her arms out fo hug so tilly hugged her "i love you" jen said still in the hug playing with tillys hair

"i love you too" tilly said smiling then she pulled jen in for a kiss just then hayley walked into the livingroom tilly pulled away and sat down jen laughed just then there was a knock on the front door tilly went to answer it she opened the door and seen amy stood there tilly stood outside and clsed the door "what the fuck do you want river" tilly said in a angry tone amy just looked straight back at her

"i want to see jen my sister" tilly laughed and shook her head

"you just dont get it do you she dosnt want to see you after what you have done to her you have distroyed her and im not letting you do it again to her so how about you go and never come back" river looked tilly up and down and shook her head

"she will get bored of you soon enough she always dose jen likes knew things" then river smiled "like someone who she hasnt been out with in ages and i dont think theres many of them do you bye" amy turned around and walked away tilly smiled and turned around and entered hayleys flat


	98. Chapter 98

**it might be abit confusing about the river and amy stuff so ill explain i kept saying amy but i ment jens sister river amy is jens ex shes comming back into the story within the next couple of chapters sorry and also i aint updated my other story yet as i havent got time im sorry and ill update it asap for you guys who read it again im going out today but going to write one before i go out and ill do more tonight for you thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxx**

tilly entered the livingroom and sat down

"who was it" jen asked tilly looked at her

"river" jen sat up "dont worry i told her to go away and never come back" jen smiled and then hayley stood up

"its nice weather today so i thought why dont we all go for a walk instead of being sat in here all day doing nowt" jen and tilly laughed "what" hayley said looking at them both

"since when do you say nowt" jen asked still laughing

"erm i always say it just not around you" jen nodded

"right and yeah we can go for a walk" jen said looking at tilly, tilly smiled and nodded

"yeah why not should be nice" hayley laughed

"yey come on lets get ready" hayley said walking to the door then she turned around and looked at the pair sat on the sofa "we dont have to invite anoying do we" jen laughed and shook her head

"no" then she looked at tilly who was puzzled "she means liam" tilly smiled

"ohh right come on then gilmore lets get ready" tilly said standing up and pulling jen up of off the sofa jen laughed and they all went into their rooms tilly got ready quick as she knows that if you dont get ready quick you will never get dressed not with jen so tilly ot ready and waited for jen, jen turned around and looked at tilly "you carry on you will catch flies with that mouth" it took jen a moment or two to come back down to earth and realise what said she frowned tilly laughed

"come on you two" came from outside the door along with a knocking

"im ready its jennifer your waiting for" tilly laughed

"aw i should of none shes has always being one who gets ready the slowest" tilly and hayley laughed jen threw a pair of socks at tilly

"what was that for" tilly asked jen just smiled

"tilly are you getting beaten up by a pair of socks" tilly was confused at how hayley knew this and she replied

"yes" hayley laughed

"she should of warned you that one shouldnt she before you married her dont worry ill tell you dont tell her to hurry up whilst shes getting ready because she goes syco" jen mouthed the last little bit tilly found it funny "come on gilmore i want to go today not next year" hayley and tilly laughed

"im ready" came a moody shout from the bedroom then the door opened

"finally i though you was dressing a whole football team in there" haykey and tilly couldnt stop laughing

"ha ha very funny" came from jen who started walking leaving tilly and hayley laughing at the bedroom door tilly ran up to catch up the jen who was at the door

"aw is jenny upset" tilly smirked jen shook her head

"nope why would i be come on hurry up do want to go out today not next year" she said back to hayley and tilly so they set off they had walked abit and they decided to sit down and have a rest hayley had brought out a couple of sandwiches and a couple of drinks they were drinking when jen spat her drink out and she stood up tily asked what was wrong with her but she didnt answer then she asked abit louder which caused a look from jen "its amy i seen her over there" jen said pointing at the wall

"so whats wrong" tilly said pulling jen back down jen shook her head

"somethings not wright i no it" hayley stood up

"if you want to go home we will if you think theres going to be trouble" jen nodded to keep her wife safe and they started walking back to hayleys when they got there hayley went into the bath and jen and tilly were sat in the room

"jen" tilly said so jen looked at her "ive got something to tell you"


	99. Chapter 99

jen and tilly were still sat on the sofa jen was waiting to see what it was that tilly needed to tell her tilly looked at the floor she didnt no how to say it jen smiled

"tilly come on tell me your scaring me" tilly looked at her and shook her head

"im sorry jen" jen frowned and let tilly carry on "i didnt mean for it to happen i was" tilly started rambling she didnt no how to say it

"what are you talking about tilly" jen shouted wanting to no what her wife was sorry for

"we had an argument and i went out for a drink but i had a little to much to drink i didnt want to drink but i was upset soi drank" jen stood up and shouted again this time hayley walked into the livingroom

"tilly what are you talking about what happened tell me now" and then tilly started crying

"i slept with amy ok you wanted to no well there is the truth i slept with amy i didnt mean for it to happen" jen laughed

"what did she persuade you" tilly stood up

"no i was drunk and she came up to me and offered to buy me a drink i said yes and you no the rest" jen shook her head

"why didnt you tell me this before we got married no you choose to marry me first" tilly grabbed jens hands but jen pulled away

"because i knew you would act like this" jen huffed and shook her head tilly took jens hands again "jen look at me" but jen didnt "jen look at me" this time jen did look at tilly "i love you i do and i am very sorry if i could turn back time i would we just arrived here and we had an argument im sorry" jen pulled her hands away and looked at the floor then she looked back at tilly

"i want you to go" jen didnt feel any emotions she wasnt upset or anything tilly started to cry again

"jen please"

"go" jen shouted hayley walked towards tilly

"i think you should go tilly" tilly shook her head and burst into tears hayley followed tilly

"hayley talk to her please tell her im sorry tell her i love her for better or for worse" hayley nodded and put her hand on tillys shoulder

"i promise ill talk to her have you got somewhere to stay for tonight" tilly nodded hayley smiled then tilly left hayley walked into the livingroom to see jen stood up paceing the floor

"jen" hayley called but jen didnt answer "jen...JEN" jen looked at hayley jen shook her head hayley hugged her then burst into tears hayley sat jen down then she sat next to her

"why hayley why would she do this to me i thought she was different and with amy of all people" jen cried hayley held until she stopped crying

"honestly i dont no but she does love you remember how manipulative amy can be" jen shook her head and looked at hayley

"what she manipulated tilly into bed why didnt she tell me before the wedding "

"maybe because she didnt want to lose you im not on anyones side and yes she should of told you but you carnt tell me you have not done something stupid for love" jen looked at hayley "talk to her let her explain how it happend and maybe you might find that theres two sides to this story" jen shook her

"no" jen said then she walked to her bedroom hayley couldnt help but listen to her cry herself to sleep hayley

"shes gone to bed sorry i tried to talk to her but she has her stuborn head on theres only so much i can do tills i think you might have to leave her for aqbit and let her think about things hope your ok Hxxxxxx" then hayley went to bed as soon as she knew jen was asleep


	100. Chapter 100

**well its chapter 100 when i started this story i never thought i would get to chapter 10 never mind 100 and its all thanks to you guys for leaving your reviews thankyou keep them comming - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen woke up with a headake she dragged herself out of the bed and she walked into the kitchen were hayley was stood making a coffee she turned around to face jen

"want one" jen just nodded so hayley made them both a coffee then sat down "this came for you in the post" hayley said passing jen a letter jen put the letter down on the table and stared at it "is it from tilly" jen nodded "open it" jen looked at hayley then jen opened it and read it

"to my beautiful jen i am truley sorry for what i did and i no i should of told you but i didnt want to lose you please just let me explain i love you so much and the thought of loseing you over this breaks my heart and i no how you feel and i no that you cried yourself to sleep last night because i did and i no how i feel right now wouldnt be half of how much your hurting anybody else would say why did we get married because from were there standing our relationship looks like nothing but to us its everything we love each other and i am really sorry for what i have done one day someone told me something and i want to tell you it because its true The universe doesn't give you the people you want in your life It gives you the people you need To help you To hurt you To leave you To love you To make you the person you were meant to be It will be okay in the end And remember If it's not okay It's not the end i love you and i wont stop fighting for us please talk to me" jen couldnt help but smile at the letter it had tilly written all over it hayley passed jen her phone because she knew jen would of deleted tillys number in anger jen looked at hayley then she texted tilly "its jen im willing to talk" jen didnt put any kisses on it because she didnt no wether or not she was going to forgive tilly yet within 5 minuets there was a knock on the front door hayley opened it

"jen im going out for abit call me if you want anything" hayley shouted shutting the door and walking into the kitchen slowley was tilly


	101. Chapter 101

jen sat at the table looking at the floor tilly was stood at the door and didnt no what to do shall she sit down or stayed stood up should she start talking or jen but then jen looked up at her and nodded at the seat so tilly sat down it was a few minuets silance until tily started talking

"jen im really really sorry for not telling you or for doing it in the first place i swear if i could turn back time i would i love you and i no i should of told you but i didnt want to hurt you i love you so much and knowing i have hurt you will haunt me for the rest of my life i just carnt live without you jen please give me another chance" tilly was crying jen couldnt bring herself to look at her because she knew inside that tilly was truely sorry but jen needed to be sure that it wouldnt happen again

"i married you because i thought you were the one you was different to the rest you thought about me and not yourself you showed me love i loved you so much even when we were at college it killed me everyday knowing that i couldnt just walk up to you and give you a hug or just kiss you when i wanted to i had to abide by rules and when i told you i didnt care anymore i did i just couldnt wasnt alowed so when moved here i was happy for the both of us because now i thought we could act normal we could have everything we wanted as a couple and then that argument it was heart breaking i carnt even remember what it was about but then you stormed out and i didnt know where you were and you didnt even know london i stayed up then you finally strolled in at whatever oclock we had a talk then went to bed and that was the end of it" just then jen looked up at tilly "i thought im going to make this work im going to do everything in my power i remember what my dad said to me before he died he said when you find the one you will no it will feel different and when you make sure you get her and keep her i no you will make me proud" jen started crying tilly put her hand on jens shoulder

"jen he will be proud of you he's your dad and he loves you no matter what happens" jen looked up at tilly she knew tilly was sorry for what she did but she wanted to know that it would never happen again tilly could tell she wanted tilly to talk so she did "jen i am really sorry for what i did and i will suffer for the rest of my life and if you give me another chance i promise i will never hurt ever again i love you" jen smiled

"i love you too" jen kissed tilly jen pulled they both smiled then jen sat up "arnt you ment to be in college" tilly nodded and smiled

"yeah but i took the day off i needed to try and get you back because you come first" jen smiled again


	102. Chapter 102

jen and tilly were sat in the kitchen talking when they heard the front door open and then close soon after hayley walked into the kitchen she seen jen and tilly looking at the table hayley stood there feeling awkward then jen and tilly looked at her and laughed hayley frowned and pointed at the pair

"are you ok know" hayley asked jen and tilly looked at each other and nodded then looked back at hayley, hayley smiled and screamed then ran and gave jen and tilly a hug when hayley pulled away she sat down

"ok i have 1 rule" jen said causing hayley and tilly to look at her "we never mention this again ok" jen smiled hayley and tilly nodded they all sat talking

"anybody want a coffee" hayley asked which they both replied with a yes so hayley made the coffees "omg i forgot i had this" hayley screamed which made them all look at her "the photo album" hayley said looking at jen and jen shook her head hayley nodded and laughed "thats our evening planned" hayley putting the coffees down and sitting down

"i always hoped you would never find that" jen and hayley laughed "it has the most embaresing pictures in it ever" hayley nodded

"you got that right the druken ones are the best" jen looked at hayley "remember that time when we went out and you were that drunk you fell over andfor ages you said it was because the floor was uneven" they all burst into laughter exept from jen

"the floor was uneven minuet i was walking down hil and the nest i was walking up" hayley shook her head

"thats because we changed streets gilmore" then hayley held her ribs still laughing "i...i...carnt laugh...anymore...it hhhhuuuurrrtttss" hayley said still in fits of laugher along with tilly when they finally calmed down they started looking at the photos "omg this one is when we went out for gilmores 18th and she made us go to a local art gallery" tilly and hayley laughed but jen didnt she sat there with a mood hayly flicked through them telling a little story with each of them tilly loved listening to hayley talk about what jen used to be like it was interesting and watching jen go red was also funny "this one is when we went on holiay and a guy didnt no jen was gay hitted on her it was funny because he sniffed around the whole time we were there and on the last day we took this picture with him and after he asked if she wanted to go back to his hotel and when she told him he played it cool and then ran" jen looked up and laughed after looking through the album hayley went into the bath and jen and tilly were sat in the livingroom

"tilly i think we need to pay amy a vist" tilly looked at jen and smiled


	103. Chapter 103

hayley came out of the bathroom to see jen and tilly sat on the sofa talking she sat down on the other sofa

"so what are you two doing" jen and tilly looked at hayley

"were going to pay amy a vist" jen said hayley looked at her

"ok well im not getting involved im going into my bedroom and never heard this" hayley stood up and walked to the door then she turned around and looked at jen and tilly and smiled "but make sure you tell me the juicy gossip when you get back" they all laughed then hayley went into her bedroom then jen and tilly carried on talking

"so we no what we doing" jen asked tilly nodded "then lets get going" so they got ready and left the house jen knew where amy lived so they set off for her house after walking for 10 minuets they arrived outside they walked up thee drive and knocked on the door and amy answered amy smiled

"what did i do to earn a vist from my favourite two girls" amy smiled jen and tilly just pushed past her and walked in amy closed the door and turned around to see jen and tilly gazing at her "so what do you want" amy said sitting down on the step jen and tilly stayed stood up

"tilly told me what happened between the two of you" jen said looking at amy, amy smiled and looked at tilly

"yeah she wasnt that bad if i do say so myself maybe we could compare notes jen" amy laughed jen got angry and punched her

"im not sure if you get the messege so ill spell it out for you stay out of our lifes and if you dont you will wish you were dead" jen smiled tilly pulled jen back

"jen what did we say" tilly said to jen and then she aswell punched amy, amy was know sat on the steps with a bust nose jen stood closer to amy she put her face inches away

"i swear you come near me or tilly again i will kill you" jen smiled then they left amy sat on the step amy got her phone out and dialed number

"hello yeah quick teach them a lesson" amy put the phone down and smiled


	104. Chapter 104

jen and tilly were walking back to hayleys arm in arm laughing they got outside hayleys and opened the door to see hayley sat in the hallway covered in blood jen ran to her

"hayley what happened" jen asked picking hayley up of off the floor and she sat her on a chair what tilly got from the kitchen "tilly can you get me a bowl of warm water please and some cotton wool balls" jen asked tilly so tilly went and got the warm water and the cotton wool balls hayley stood up

"no im fine" hayley had never been the one who moans she just got on with it to everone else hayley got a blood covered face but to hayley it was a scratch jen stood up

"hayley you have blood all over" jen was worried about her but hayley just laughed

"jennifer gilmore when have you ever none me to winge about things like this im fine ill be back in a minuet" hayley smiled walking into the toilet when she got there she cleaned herself up jen and tilly were waiting in the kitchen for her

"who the fuck did this to hayley" tilly asked looking at jen, jen looked back at tilly

"well it can only be 1 person carnt it river" tilly frowned and shook her head "yeah its very conveinient that we go around to amys the same time hayley gets beaten up" tilly looked at jen

"the other day river she said something about somebody you no very well an ex" jen frowned

"why when did she speak to you" tilly looked at her

"the other day when i went to the shop she cornered me and stuff but its ok" jen shook her head she couldnt believe tilly was just shaking it off like this

"no its not ok who the fuck does she think she is and why didnt you tell me" tilly looked jen in the eyes she didnt want to have another argument

"she said that if i told you she would hurt us i was doing it for you" tilly said trying not to make it into a big deal

"im sorry" tilly frowned and smiled

"what you sorry for" tilly asked

"for not protecting you from her" tilly gave jen a hug just then hayley walked through the door jen stood up hayley frowned and laughed

"jen calm down im fine look no scratch or anything" jen smiled and sat back down they all talked for abit and then they went to bed tilly was getting ready for bed jen was sat in the bed tilly got in bedside her tilly looked at jen she was in deep thought tilly tapped jen

"what you thinking about" jen looked at tilly

"we have to move" tilly looked at jen tilly was stairing at jen then tilly nodded

"were too" tilly asked jen shrugged

"i dont know but we have to im not putting hayley in that postion again" tilly shook her head

"this isnt like you jen you fight for what you want" jen nodded

"i no but i carnt let that happen to hayley again"

"then dont show them that they carnt mess with you" jen smiled at how cute tilly was jen kissed tilly then they went to sleep


	105. Chapter 105

amy woke up to an empty bed she laid there for abit just thinking about how life used to be compared to know she has an beautiful wife and an amazing bestfreind but then you always get extras even if you dont want them thats life she just had to some how find a way to keep them out of all of their lifes jen was thinking long and hard just then the bedroom door opened jen sat up it was tilly she smiled and passed jen a cup of coffee jen smiled and thanked tilly and tilly left for college jen got up and got dressed she entered the ivingroom were hayley was sat on the sofa watching television she looked at jen and smiled jen smiled back and sat down

"whats wrong jennifer" hayley asked jen looked at her she loved how her bestfriend knew when there was something wrong with her

"i need to hatch a plan to get rid of amy and river" hayley smiled and moved and sat down next to jen

"i thought you would never ask" so jen and hayley started talking and making a plan and not long after jen stood up and lefted the house she walked over to amys when she got there she knocked on the door amy opened it and smiled

"2 vists in 2 days we have to stop meating like this jennifer" amy laughed jen just pushed past her

"you are going to stay out of our lifes i no what you did last night you called river and she hit hayley yeah well were going to give you a taste of your own medician" jen said so she hit amy repetedly not stopping when she finally did stop she walked to the front door but before leaveing she turned around and smiled "oh and dont think about calling river because she carnt come to the phone right now bye" jen said leaving the house and she walked back to hayleys when she got there she seen hayley sat in the kitchen jen smiled "all done" hayley nodded

"you" she asked jen smiled

"amy and river are sorted out and i dont think they will be bovering us anymore" jen and hayley both laughed just then the front door opened and tilly walked into the kitchen hearing jen and hayley laughing she frowned and smiled

"what have you too done" jen looked at hayley and hayley looked at tilly

"nothing why you ask my dear" jen laughed

"lets just say river and amy wont bother us anymore" jen stood up and hugged tilly


	106. Chapter 106

jen and tilly were sat on the sofa watching televison when hayley bounced through the door and smiled jen and tilly looked at her

"i think some celebrateing is on the cards come on get up and get dressed were going into town" hayley said happily going to get changed herself jen and tilly looked at each other and smiled tilly stood up and put her hand out for jen to grab so she did tilly pulled jen off of the sofa and they went into there bedroom to get ready tilly put on a black knee length dress with black heels and jen wore a floral print dress they did their hair and make up and set off with hayley they got into a cab when they got there hayley paid for the taxi after an argument with jen who was paying for it in the end tilly had to flip a coin to see who was paying for it and hayley won so she paid for it and agreed with jen for her to pay the one back so they went into the Oval Space one of the best night clubs and just opened tonight when they got outside there was a long cue going around the block but luckily hayley knew one of the bouncers she went over and talked to him whilst jen and tilly were just standing there not long after hayley waved her hand telling jen and tilly to come over and they entered the night club as soon as they entered the doors jen and tilly were taken back by the beauty of the room there was lights everywere and different pieces of art on the walls hayley laughed and pulled jen and tilly by the arm over to the bar hayley order them a drink each tilly went to the toilet and hayley walked to the dancefloor and found a random guy to dance with like hayley does jen laughed not long after tilly walked back to the bar she sat on the stool next to jen they tried to talk but couldnt hear each other over the music just then a man tapped jens shoulder from behind jen turned around and screamed she gave him a hug when she turned around she could see tilly was wondering who it was

"tilly meet harvey hes one of my other bestfriends and we aint seen each other for months" tilly smiled harvey shook her hand and jen introduced tilly to harvey "harvey this is tilly my wife" harvey looked at jen and pulled a shocked face jen laughed and nodded he frowned

"is this she same gilmore i used to know" jen laughed and nodded just then she pulled both of them outside because she couldnt hardly hear him and she needed to catch up they sat on a wall outside the night club "what happened to you when you went to your new placement did they brain wash you or something i never thought my gilmore would get married" jen and tilly laughed tilly could see harvey was abit like hayley

"yeah well it hasnt been easy for us we had the law against us"

"why" harvey asked jen looked at tilly and smiled tilly wasnt sure what he would do but jen knew he would be fine about it

"when we first met she was my student so we had to keep quiet for abit lay low and all that then tilly applied for a collage in london and here we are" jen smiled and took tillys hand and squezed it to reasure tilly everything was going to be fine

"well welcome to the family tilly i can see what are jenny here see's in you" harvey smiled tilly was supriesed that he didnt run away but no he was cool about it they talked for abit and then went back into the collage after hayley came looking for them when harvey went tilly and jen sat in a booth saving hayleys drink for her whilst she was dancing jen was just happy to be out in public with her wife tilly looked at her

"whats the history bettween harvey and hayley" tilly asked sencing something wasnt right when hayley came out looking for them they didnt hardley speak to each other jen was supriesed tilly seen it

"they used to go out" tilly laughed she knew they were two alike to be just friends jen hugged tilly "want to dance" jen whispered in tillys ear knowing it was hard to hear things in the club tilly nodded so they finished there drinks and walked onto the dance floor just then domino came on by jesie j and jen squeled she loved jessie j so they started dancing after a few songs they walked back over to the bar and sat down and orderd more drinks just then hayley apered from the crowd and pulled jen off the chair and pulled her onto the dance floor for a dance tilly started laughing at them dancing together it was 3 am when they finally strolled out of the club and they got a taxi home when they got to the door they were trying to unlock the door but they were all drunk the key wouldnt go into the key hole finally after 20 minuets jen unlocked the door they entered the house and got ready for bed hayley went to bed first jen and tilly were laid in bed and jen started laughing tilly faced her

"what are you laughing at" tilly asked jen shrugged

"i dont know" tilly smiled and shook her head

"this should be fun" tilly was nearly asleep

"tilly ... tilly" jen whispered poking tilly in the back tilly turned around and looked at jen

"whats wrong jen" jen pointed at the wall tilly looked and there was a spider "jen its a spider" tilly said jen nodded "i guess you dont like spiders" jen shook her head tilly got up she got a peice of tissue and let the spider outside she looked at jen "better" jen smiled and nodded tilly laughed and shook her head and got back into bed finally after jen talking to herself they both got to sleep


	107. Chapter 107

**sorry i didnt update last night i got in late and was tired and dont worry there going on there honeymoon this time lol thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxx**

jen woke up she turned around and seen tilly laid on her front covering her face jen laughed

"hangover" jen asked tilly nodded and they both laughed just then hayley bounced into the bedroom and jen threw a pillow at her "why let us drink so much i feel like the dead" hayley laughed

"you both need to get used to hangovers if your living with me because were going to be going out alot" hayley laughed just then hayley looked at tilly "tills dont you have college" tilly noded

"im not going" jen hugged tilly she tried to sit up but couldnt do it so she just laid there hayley jumped onto the bed

"well i thought you two would feel like the dead so i brought some paracetamol and a bannana each hangover cure hayley said passing them over to jen and two glasses of water then hayley stood up "i better get going because some of us have things to do" hayley laughed then she left and went to work tilly slowley sat up still with her eyes closed jen got up and closed the curtains and turned the lights of in the bedroom she smiled and sat back down she passed a glass of water and a paracetamol to tilly and they both took it but left the bannana after tilly took it she looked at jen and smiled

"you were funny last night" jen frowned she couldnt remeber what she did tilly laughed "your amazing drunk and also very annoying you started laughing at nothing then when i was nearly asleep you started poking me and you whispered my name i asked you what was wrong and pointed at a spider and you dont like them so i put it outside then it was quiet and you started talking to yourself and singing" jen and tilly laughed it went quiet then tilly looked at jen "what if they do come back jen" jen looked at tilly she knew who she was talking about she took tillys face in her hands and smiled

"amy and river" jen asked tilly nodded "there not going to come back i promise you" jen and tilly smiled jen kissed tilly then she pulled away and whispered "i promise im not going to let them come anywere near you again i love you" tilly smiled

"i love you too" then they kissed again after sitting in the bedroom until there hangovers calmed down jen filled the bath up for tilly then she made dinner just then hayley came through the door and walked into the kitchen

"oh so your up then" hayley asked jen nodded she poured hayley a glass of red wine "hayley took a sip and sat down "so weres are tills then"

"bath" jen replied jen and hayley talked for awhile then tilly exited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen they eaten what jen made then sat down in the livingroom hayley stood up and looked at jen and tilly

"i no you both havent been on a honeymoon yet for several reasons and i didnt get you a present so here it is"hayley said passing them a envlope tilly opened it and showed jen

"a week in paris" jen said looking at hayley and hayley nodded

"and dont argue about it you need to pack because your leaving tonight" so jen and tilly went to pack soon enough 6 o'clock came and they set off to the airport when they got there the plane was boarding so they got on it and soon enough they were on there way to paris


	108. Chapter 108

when they landed in paris they collected their bags and with some help from passer byes they found their hotel after checking in they got walked up to their room it was massive hayley had booked it and it was a 5* hotel they sat on the bed and jen got out a bag which hayley said not to open until they were there so she opened it and pulled out there was a letter and some other things jen read the letter out loud

"if your reading this then you have arrived or you are reading it on the plane in that case bitch (jokes) i have packed you a little bag of estentils nothing much theres money a translate book and something for the smooth times ;) enjoy your time i have also put in a brocher for you because i no how you both like your galleries and stuff so in there will be events and stuff so enjoy and i will see both you bitches back in london in a week time love you both h xxxxxx" jen smiled and had a look in the bag like hayley said there was money a translate book a couple of brochers then jen laughed as she seen what hayley ment by saying smooth times she showed tilly and they just burst into fits of laugher it was a pack of condoms jen had a look in the brocher whilst tilly went for a bath then they setled down for bed as it was early hours in the morning and they went to sleep ready for a busy day tommorow

...

jen woke up to see tilly smiling at her jen smiled and sat up

"bonjour belle" tilly smiled jen laughed

"been reading the book then" jen asked jen picked it up and had a look

"bonjour magnifique" jen and tilly laughed they got ready and took the translate book and left the hotel today they were going to a art event they got into the taxi and told them were they were going after finding how to say it so enough they arrived they had to buy tickets which wernt that much and they entered jen and tilly were speachless at the amazing art work on show when they came to the end they put some money in a bucket as a tip everyone did it so jen put some money in it was to help refurbish the building they walked outside and walked around for abit then they seen a man drawing portrates jen asked if he could do jen and tilly one so he did then they paid him then they walked to a restruant near by there were quit a few when they got in they looked at the translate book and they agreed jen would speak for them so a man came over "bonjour pourrions-nous avoir un menu s'il vous plaît" (translation hello can we have a menu please) jen smiled the man nodded

"OUI Voulez-vous certains de nos meilleurs vins" (translation- yes would you like some of our finest wine) the man smiled passing jen and tilly a menu each

"oui merci pouvons-nous avoir une bouteille de vin rouge s'il vous plaît" (translation yes thankyou can we have a bottle of red wine please) jen smiled so the man walked away to get them some wine tilly smiled at jen

"votre chaud quand vous parlez français" (translation your hot when you talk french) tilly smiled jen looked it up and turned red

"Ouais, eh bien je vous apprendre un peu de français ce soir si vous voulez, je vais vous apprendre à dire que je veux que tu me baises jennifer" (translation yeah well i learn you a little bit of french tonight if you want i will learn you how to say i want you to fuck me jennifer) jen laughed tilly frowned

"the only thing i understod their was jennifer" jen smiled

"well i said yeah well i learn you a little bit of french tonight if you want i will learn you how to say i want you to fuck me jennifer" tilly burst out with laughter just then the waiter came over with the red wine "merci" (translation thank you) jen smiled "je peux une salade césar poulet s'il vous plaît" (translation can i have a chicken caesar salad please) jen smiled the man nodded and looked at tilly but tilly hadnt looked at the menu so jen asked for her "et une fondue de boeuf au fromage s'il vous plaît" (translation and a cheese melt beef please) the man nodded and walked away tilly was looking at the translation book then she looked at jen over the top of the book and smiled

"ne peut pas attendre ce soir jusqu'à ce que vous arrivez à me donner un peu de français, j'ai quelques mots, je voudrais pas comment dire" (translation can't wait for tonight until you get to teach me some french i have a few words i would like to no how to say) jen frowned "i said can't wait for tonight until you get to teach me some french i have a few words i would like to no how to say" jen smiled then she took the book of off tilly and had a look

"j'aime le son de cette" (translation i like the sound of that) tilly laughed not long after the starter came and they had eaten it and then they ordered a main then they finished it and tilly smiled at jen

"sera la dame être avoir désert" (translation will the lady be having desert) jen and tilly smiled than waiter came over

"vous serez rencontrez désert" (translation will you be having desert) jen looked at tilly and knew tilly wanted to get back to the hotel

"non merci pouvons-nous avoir la facture" (translation no thankyou can we have the bill) jen smiled so the waiter went of to get the bill and not long after he brought it over jen paid for the meal and left a tip and then jen and tilly ran back to the hotel when they got into there room jen pulled tilly closer to her and kissed her tilly pulled away and picked up the box of condoms and laughed

"will we be needing these" jen laughed and kissed tilly agian and they enjoyed a romantic night full of love jen was sure that the receptionist would no her name in the morning at the volume she was making tilly scream out her name after hours of making love they fell asleep


	109. Chapter 109

jen was already awake she was in the bath tilly woke up and had a look around to find jen but she couldnt see her then she heard singing comming from the bathroom tilly had a look in the book before opening the bathroom door jen looked at her and smiled

"votre chant est étonnant" (translation your singing is amazing) tilly smiled jen held her hand out for the book and looked up at what tilly said and replied

"Merci, je suis la voix la plus incroyable n'est-ce pas" (translation thank you i have the most amazing voice don't i) jen passed tilly the book back and smiled tilly had a look

"oui vous faites, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose étonnante que vous avez" (translation yes you do but that's not the only amazing thing you have) jen frowned " i said yes you do but that's not the only amazing thing you have" jen blushed and grinned remembering last night

"so you joining me " jen asked smiling at tilly but tilly shook her head and stood up

"nope gilmore i'm going to get us some breakfast then we can see what else paris has for us" so tilly left the room and phoned up room service "jen what do you want" tilly shouted asking jen thinking she was still in the bathroom

"ill just have sandwich au bacon s'il vous plaît" (translation ill just have a bacon sandwich please) so tilly finished and put the phone down she turned around and seen jen stood there in a towel she bit her lip and looked jen up and down jen shook her "dont you get any ideas missy your the one who said no" jen smiled just then there was a knock at the door jen got her clothes and ran into the bathroom and tilly answered it jen heard the door shut then she walked out when she was dressed they eaten their breakfast then they left the hotel tilly looked at the broucher before they left the hotel and she had planned the day ahead and tommorow jen was going to plan the day " so are you going to tell me what were doing today" jen asked repetadly but tilly just shook her head

"nope we had a deal i plan today and you plan tommorow a deal is a deal you will see what were doing when we do it wont you" jen sulked but tilly jut laughed they walked to tillys first thing on the list when they got there jen looked up opened mouthed it was the Eiffel Tower tilly laughed "so you like then" tilly jen looked at tilly and then back at the Eiffel Tower and she smiled

"i always wanted to see this its amazing" tilly dragged jen

"come on then lets go" she said jen laughed "do you want to walk up the stairs or the lift" jen looked at the quew for the lift then she looked at the stairs tilly walked towards the lift so jen followed tilly looked theres no way im walking all that" jen and tilly finally got to the top after waiting for hours so they could go up in the lift when they got there tilly got her camera out and started taking pictures looking down onto all the people going by their buisness then tilly pointed the camera at jen and started taking pictures of her and then she started taking pictures of them both together tilly kissed jen and she took a picture people was looking but they didnt care its not everyday you go to the top of the Eiffel Tower so they were making the best of it when they finally finished it was 3 o'clock tilly had planned them to have dinner tonight so they went back to the hotel to get ready when they were finally ready they got in a taxi to the restruant when they got there tilly paid for the taxi and they entered the restraunt the reastrunt was called BAROCCO they went to the stand were the man was stood tilly spoke "bonjour table pour Tilly Gilmore" jen smiled because she heard tilly call herself a gilmore the man smiled

"oh oui Miss Gilmore suivez-moi s'il vous plaît" so jen and tilly followed the man the table was in the corner the lights were dimed around the table a there candles and flowers on the table jen and tilly sat down and they ordered their food

...

they had finished their food and they were drinking some wine jen smiled at tilly and kissed her when she pulled away tilly smiled

"i love you" tilly whisperd

'i love you too" jen replied they talked for abit and then got a taxi back to the hotel tommorow jen was planning the day 7


	110. Chapter 110

jen and tilly were getting ready for another day in paris ahead jen was taking them both for a picnic they got ready and left the hotel and walked to a near-by park jen was going to plan something but tilly said that she just wanted to relax for the rest of the holiday so thats what they were going to do so they got to the park and set up picnic under one of the trees they were watching familys play around jen looked at tilly

"do you think we will have kids some day" tilly looked at jen she was taken back by what jen just said jen and tilly laughed tilly shrugged they ate the food and then put everything away and sat next to each other leaning on the tree tilly put her head on jens knees jen played with tillys hair tilly sat up

"jen about what you said earlyer what do you think about it do you think we will have kids some day" jen shrugged

"do you want any children" jen asked tilly nodded

"yes someday what about you do you want any"

"yes" jen nodded "some day when the times wright" jen and tilly smiled then tilly laid back down

"imagine what hayley would do if she even knew we was talking about this" jen and tilly laughed "what names would you like to call one of them say we have a boy and a girl" jen looked at tilly and smiled

"i dont no i havent thought that far what about you what names do you like" tilly shrugged

"i dont no i like maddie because ovbiovzly maddie was my best friend and i dont no but i would love to call one of our kids maddie so i can keep her alive" jen smiled and stroked tillys hair

"thats sweet and i promise if we have a girl we will call her maddie" tilly smiled jen kissed tilly when jen finally pulled away tilly stood up

"come on then lets get back" tilly said holding her hand out for jen so jen took it and stood up she collected their bags and they walked back to the hotel


	111. Chapter 111

jen and tilly were back at there hotel room watching television coudled up on the bed tilly was looking through the photos she had took yesterday on her camera showing jen them then tilly came to a photo of maddie tilly zoomed in on her face a tear escaped her eye and landed onto the srceen tilly ran her finger over maddies face and chuckled to herself rembering when the photo was taken

"i...i took this on her 17th birthday she said" tilly shook her head and breathed in jen wrapped her arm around tilly and tilly looked up at jen, jen smiled at her then tilly looked back at the photo "she said take a picture because once this face has gone evans you will miss it i never thought it would feel like this" tilly burst into tears jen hugged her and kissed her on the head tilly pulled away and wiped her tears and looked at jen "i just wish it didnt hurt this much" tilly walked into the bathroom she had a little cry to herself then she wiped her tears away again and cleaned face and exited the bathroom to see jen sat there with two glasses of wine smiling tilly laughed and sat next to jen and jen gave her a glass tilly looked jen in the eyes "i dont deserve you" jen smiled and kissed tilly

"im here for you tilly for better or for worse" tilly hugged jen they talked for abit drinking wine tilly put her wine down she knelt onto her knees and then turned around and took the glass of wine out of jens hand and put it down then she looked into jens eyes and took her face into her hands and sofly kissed her lips jen reciprocate the kiss and kissed her wife back tilly took jens dress of over her head jen pushed tilly backwards so she laid on the bad and jen got on top of her still kissing her jen slowley taking tillys dress of when she did it jen moved down tillys body kissing and sucking all the way down until she got to she started kissing up inbettween tillys legs along her thigh then soon she got totillys underwear jen kissed tillys most heated area over her knickers tilly couldnt handle it anymore she arched her back pushing her heated area closer to jen for her to touch it jen smiled and looked up at tilly strugling to keep calm jen smiled she pulled of tillys underwear by her teeth pulling the underwear off jen slowley worked her way back up to tillys most heated area when she got there she started kissing tillys lips then she pushed her tounge into the silky soft pool of exstacy teasing tilly with her fingers rubbing again tilly arched her back she put her hands onto tillys head pushing her head closer wanting to feel more of jen so jen swapped her tounge for her fingers pushing them in deeper and tilly thrusting her hips at she same speed getting faster and faster as jen could feel tilly tightening around her fingers tilly put her head into the pillow trying to muffle the sound grabbing the headboard with her hands and then tilly couldnt help but scream out as she reached the boiling point she screamed out jens name now both out of breath laid next to each other holding each other smiling jen kissed tillys head

"i love you" jen whispered stroking the few strands of hair out of tillys face tilly looked up at jen and grinned

"i love you too" tilly kissed jen they just laid in silance enjoying the feel of each other and soon enough they were both fast asleep


	112. Chapter 112

**this is 1 week later i have something new comming up so there back at hayleys know thankyou for your lovely reviews - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen was sat in the livingroom with tilly hayley was out at work jens phone rang she answered it, it was liam

"hey liam whats up" jen asked walking into the kitchen making her and tilly some coffee

"jen are you sat down" liam asked but jen just laughed "jen its mum shes been diagnosed with cancer" jen dropped the cups onto the floor and droped the phone tilly ran into the kitchen to see jen stood there looking at the mid air everything had gone blank she couldd see tilly paniking but she couldnt hear a thing tilly hugged jen but jen just stood there then she heard a scream comming from the phone she had a look and seen liam was still on the other end of the line she passed it to jen but jen just put it back down on the side then she sat down so tilly answered the phone

"liam whats wrong" tilly said worried liam was crying

"i think you should talk to jen" liam said tilly looked at jen and shook her head

"whats wrong shes in a state liam" so liam told tilly as she was now part of the family tilly ended the coversation and put the phone down liam was going to go around to hayleys later he was at the hospital with his mum jen had no emotion she was just looking at the wall tilly stood there and staired at jen she knew jen was upset but jen wasnt one of them people that like to show there emotions or weak sides only the very close people can tell if shes upset tilly slowley walked to the table and sat opsite jen without saying anything she wanted to talk to jen but when jen was ready after sitting at the table for abit jen looked at tilly she had tears in her eyes just then hayley walked through the door cheering she walked into the kitchen and seen jen and tilly sat at the table

"you will never guess what has happened to me" hayley said switching the kettle on then she looked at jen and tilly jen was still stairing at the wall tilly looked at hayley and shook her head hayley mouthed whats wrong to tilly but tilly just shook her head she stood up and walked into the bedroom to give jen and hayley some space as she knew jen would talk to hayley about it as they grew up together through the good times and bad tilly didnt feel bad about jen talking to hayley about her mum yeh she would like it if jen would speak to her about it but as long as jens speaking about it then its fine because a problem shared is a problem halfed after 5 minuets tilly walked into the kitchen she seen jen and hayley sat at the table hayley had her arm around jen

"anyone need anything from the shop" she asked jen looked at her jen stood up and walked up to her and hugged her tilly stroked jens hair


	113. Chapter 113

**hope you like remeber if you have any ideas i would love to hear them and if you dont like something you can just tell me ill take it as a good thing and ill make it better thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxx**

jen was sat on the sofa in the livingroom watching television tilly and hayley were sat in the kitchen talking jen hadnt really talked since she found out tilly and hayley didnt no what to do just then there a was knock at the front door so hayley opened it to see liam stood there she smiled and let him in

"shes in the livingroom go through" liam smiled and walked into the livingroom hayley walked into the kitchen to see tilly sat there "do you wanna go get some food with me" hayley tilly nodded hayley popped her head around the door and told jen and liam they were both going out and then they left

liam sat down next to jen, jen looked at him

"how bad is it" jen asked liam shrugged

"we dont know she got to go back for her results then they will decide what treatment is best for her" liam said jen shook her head

"she hates me liam she could die and she hates me" liam shook his head and put his arm around her

"she dosnt hate you jen she loves you your her daughter she told me not to tell you yet because she didnt want to worry you she was having pains so i went to the hospital with her and then thats when we found out" jen looked at him

"does river know" jen asked liam shook his head

"she dosnt want anything to do with river i told her what she did to you and tilly and she told river to stay away so river wished her dead and shes gone to live in leeds" jen nodded

"is mum at home" liam nodded "lets go see her then" so jen and liam walked to there mum's


	114. Chapter 114

**im going to try a better lay out because i nox it dosnt look that interesting before hope you like it thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxx **

jen left a note for tilly telling her that they had gone and visted there mm and wouldnt be long and that she loved her

they got outside and jen stood there and looked at the door liam looked at her and smiled so they walked up to the front door and knocked on it

sandra answered the door she smiled when she seen liam then she looked at jen, jen smiled sandra let them both in

she made them coffee's jen hadnt been in the house since her dad died they grew up in the house jen remebered memories of them all playing when they were kids her dad would come home from work and jen would run to the front door and hug him

jen walked into the livingroom and had a look around it was the same her mum hadnt decorated it jen smiled then she walked up to the wall to look at the pictures hung on the wall she was drawn to one she picked it of the wall and sat down on the sofa with it

she traced her finger around the photo and smiled the photo was her and her dad when she was 6 years old they were smiling jen laughed she remebered the day like it was yesterday

just then she heard liam and sandra come through the door she looked up they both smiled sandra put the cups down and walked over to the set of draws in the corner she pulled a picture out and passed it to jen

jen smiled it was a picture of her and her dad on her graduation day he died a couple of weeks after jen looked at her mum and hugged her

sandra hadnt hugged her daughter for years she smiled jen pulled away

"im sorry mum" sandra shook her head

"you dont need to be sorry i have been a bitch to you putting river first im sorry i just hope you can forgive me" jen nodded and hugged sandra again

liam sat down on the other sofa

"so i hear congratulations are in order" sandra smiled jen nodded

"thank you" jen smiled

"i am really proud of you jen you have followed your heart you have an amazing carerr ahead of you and you have a wife friends and family" sandra smiled

"yeah well it hasnt been one of the easiest times" jen said looking at the floor sandra grabbed her hand jen looked at her

"yeah well you didnt have your mums help did you" they both laughed jen smiled he loved seeing his sister and mum talking thats how it should be " so tell me all about tilly what she like" sandra asked jen smiled

"shes amazing it hasnt been one of the easiest of relationships but shes worth it" sandra smiled then jen looked at liam and smiled "i had to follow what i wanted not anybody else" sandra looked at liam

"what did you do" sandra asked liam looked at her and pulled a shocked face

"all i was doing was looking ot for my baby sister i thought she was making a desision she would live to regret but obviovzly i was wrong" jen and liam smiled at each other but sandra didnt get the whole talk going on

"what do you mean make a desision she would live to regret" sandra asked looking at them both jen looked at her and smiled

"tilly was my student at college were i was teaching at" sandra frowned

"so if she was your student why are you together" sandra asked

"i fell in love before i knew she was my student i didnt even know she was at college but when i found out it was to late i was in love i tried to ignore it but you carnt ignore your feelings so she moved to a college over here and here we are" sandra stood up and smiled at jen

"come on i have something to show you" jen frowned and followed sandra they walked up stairs and entered jens old room

jen looked at it was the same as she left it nothing had been moved or changed she smiled then she remebered something and walked to the corner of the room she picked up the rug and picked up a floor board and there it was the box

sandra had never seen the box she didnt even know it exsisted jen sat on the bed and looked at sandra and smiled so sandra sat next to her

jen opened the box it was full of memories of her childhood old photo tickets and other things

jen digged under everthing and pulled out a locket she thought it went ages ago she smiled and opened it inside was a picture of her and her dad

over at hayleys tilly and hayley arrived back to a empty falt tilly seen the note and smiled she told hayley so they sat down and eated after that tilly decided to go for a bath whislt hayley watched television

jen and liam was walking back to hayleys liam smiled

"thankyou jen for going to see mum" jen looked at him and smiled then she wrapped her hand around him and they walked back to hayleys

when they got there liam stayed for abit then he walked to his house then jen went to bed as she was tired


	115. Chapter 115

jen woke up to see tilly asleep next to her jen smiled and kissed tilly's head then she got up and put a dressing gown on and walked into the kitchen

jen unplugged her phone of charger which was laid on kitchen side she sat down and had look she had 1 messege from liam so she opened it

"hi jen just wanted to tell you that me and mum and going to the hospital to get her tests results ill phone you as soon as we know something xxx" jen put her phone

just then she heard someone behind her sh turned around and tilly was stood there smiling jen smiled

"you ok" jen asked tilly nodded and sat down next to jen

"you" tilly asked jen nodded but tilly could see that she was far from ok tilly hugged her "im here for you jen you know that right" tilly and jen both smiled jen nodded

"yeah of course thankyou" jen and tilly both laughed

just then they seen hayley stood there grinning tilly stood up

"i need to go and get ready" tilly said walking out of the kitchen smiling at hayley

hayley switched on the kettle and sat down next to jen

"whats wrong" hayley asked jen looked at her

"they have gone to the hospital today im just worried about the results" hayley nodded

"it will be fine" hayley said standing up jen smiled

tilly was stood outside the door she heard jen and hayley she was a bit hurt because tilly asked if she was ok and she said yes

tilly walked into the kitchen she walked up to jen and gave her a hug and said bye to them both then she left the house

just then jens phone rang it was liam she answered it

"hello jen its liam we have finished at the hospital and they said with some help she should be fine" jen smiled

"thats good ill come round soon" then jen put the phone and she told hayley

over at the other side of town tilly was at a train station

"hi can i have 1 train ticket for tommorow going to chester" tilly asked then she paid for her ticket and walked back to hayleys


	116. Chapter 116

tilly arrived back at hayleys jen was sitting in the livingroom hayley was in the bath

tilly walked into the livingroom and sat down next to jen, jen looked at tilly and smiled

"jen im going to go back to hollyoaks just for a week my mum asked if we wanted to go see them and stay there for abit i just said that you was busy you need to spend some time with your mum and liam" tilly said jen nodded and smiled

"thats a good idea give you a break" tilly grabbed jens hand

"are you sure jen i dont have to go if you dont want me too i will understand" jen looked at tilly and smiled

"tilly honestly go tell your mum and dad i said hi wont you" tilly smiled and nodded

"trains not until tommorow anyway" jen and tilly smiled

they sat on the sofa and watched some television just the front door opened and liam walked into the livingroom jen stood up and walked up to liam and hugged him

"want a coffee" jen asked liam nodded so jen and liam walked into the kitchen leaving tilly sat on the sofa

tilly got up and walked into the bedroom and started to pack

in the kitchen liam and jen were sat at the table talking

"so hows mum then" jen asked giving liam a coffee liam nodded

"they said she has a high chance of recovery" liam smiled

"thats good" liam nodded

they talked for abit until hayley came walking through the door then she seen liam and jen sat there

"ill leave you to it" liam stood up

"no hayley its fine ive got to go anyway ill see you tommorow" liam said hugging jen then liam left hayley sat down

"so were are tills then" hayley asked jen frowned

"shes in the livingroom" hayley shook her head jen walked into the livingroom to see tilly not there then she walked into the bedroom again tilly wasnt there jen had a look in the wardrobe and her clothes had gone jen turned around and seen a note so she read it

"hey ive gone to my parents

i bought a ticket for today instead

sorry for not telling you but you was talking to liam

ill see you next week

dont get into to much trouble with out me

love you xxxxT"

on the other side of town tilly was getting on a train

"tickets" the man said comming around for the tickets so tilly got hers out and passed it to him

"chester one way" the man gave her, her ticket back she looked out of the window and her face suddenly was becomming wet from tears


	117. Chapter 117

jen laid in bed she was going to vist her mum in the morning she picked up her phone and tried to call tilly but it went through to answer matchine

jen then texted tilly she didnt want to look like she was nagging but when she didnt get a reply she texted again... again and again until she fell asleep waiting for a reply

tilly was laid in her bed tears rolling down her face she repetedly wipped them away but as soon as she wipped them away they came back she couldnt speak to jen yet she read the messeges over and over again

text number 1

"hey babe tried to call you but there was no answer im going to bed now missing you its weird not having you next to me text me when you can let me know your ok and arrived there ok i love you yours forever jxxxxxxxxx"

text number 2

"hey sorry to be texting again i need to know you are ok i love you jxxxxx"

text number 3

"hey im going to be now please tilly when you get these text messages call me let me no you arrived there ok jxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

tilly held the phone to her chest she couldnt call jen because she knew she would just crumble she needed to stay strong for jens sake

jen dosnt trust me or need me if she carnt even talk to her own wife and tilly didnt blame jen for that

she just thought it would be best to leave jen around the people she loves her family and freinds so she texted her back to stop her worrying

"hi sorry i was out im here safe you just stop worrying about me your mum needs you i love you so much jen ill miss you txxxxx" tilly pressed send and started crying again

she put the phone under her pillow just then tillys mum shouted her so she went down stairs

when she got there he mum was sat on the sofa and smiled

"fancy a chat with your mum or are you too cool for that" tilly and tony laughed (tillys mum's name is tony just to let you know) and tilly sat next to her mum

tony looked at her

"tilly you would tell me if something was wrong wouldnt you" tilly nodded

"has something happend between you and jen" tilly shook her head tony smiled

"if your sure" tony walked into the kitchen leaving tilly sat on the sofa she told her mum she was going up to bed then tilly cried herself to sleep


	118. Chapter 118

jen woke up to hayley shouting her name jen stood up and walked into the livingroom to see liam sat there with sandra

jen sat down sandra stood up

"jen i dont know how to say this" jen was scared she thought it was about the cancer

"i seen tilly get on a train yesterday i was going to vist your auntie" jen smiled and stood up

"yeah i no its fine shes gone to vist her parents" sandra shook her head

"she had a ticket to chester one way" sandra said looking at jen

jen laughed and shook her head

"im sorry" sandra said then she left the house liam stood up

"go and see her jen talk to her ill look after mum until you get back dont worry about her go and see tilly" liam gave jen a hug and left

jen sat down she couldnt take it all in why would tilly do this they were married hayley passed jen a cup of coffee and sat down next to her

"when are you going then ill go pack some things for you" hayley asked looking at jen, jen shook her head

"im not going she ovbiovzly dosnt want this or love me enough to say what she was doing she just took the easy way out and left" jen wipped her tears away and stood up

"jen you carn't just leave it like this you no you want to go and talk to her just go see whats wrong with her and then when you sort it out you can come" jen looked at hayley and shook her head

jen walked to her bedroom and shut the door she sat on her bed then she seen her phone flashing in the corner of her eye she picked it up and seen she had 1 messege she opened it

it was the one tilly sent last night

"hi sorry i was out im here safe you just stop worrying about me your mum needs you i love you so much jen ill miss you txxxxx" jen and shook her head she threw her phone at the wall

hayley ran into the bedroom to see jen laid on her bed crying hayley sat on the bed and started stroking jens back

"jen go see her please" when jen finally stopped crying she stood up and got her phone jen looked at hayley and laughed

"see you still have a temper then" hayley asked jen just laughed

jen packed her bag and set off to the train station she got her tickets and got on the train and she was on her way to chester


	119. Chapter 119

jen arrived in chester and she got a taxi she rembered where tillys parents lived when she got there she paid for the taxi and walked up to the door

she knocked on the door there was no answer so jen sat on the door step

after sitting for just over an hour finally there was a car that pulled into the drive jen stood up as she seen tilly's mum and dad get out of the car then the back door opened tilly walked out

jen walked up to tilly

"i think we need to talk don't you" jen whispered tillys parents stood there

"phil i forgot to go to the shop" tony said getting back into the car so phil followed and they drove off

tilly walked upto the front door opened it and they went inside tilly walked upto her bedroom jen followed when they got there tilly sat on the bed

jen looked at tilly looking at the floor she laughed and shook her head

"seriously you was never going to come back you was going to leave like that" tilly looked up at jen

"yeah i found out from my mum she was on the same train" jen sat down next to tilly and held her hand

"whats wrong tilly have i done something because if i have i would rather you tell me" tilly looked at jen and shook her head

"no jen you havent done anything its me i'm in the way your trying to come to terms with your being diagnosed with cancer and you carnt talk to me you can talk to hayley thats why when she gets home i get out of the way because you need to speak about it" jen took tillys face into her hand and wipped her tears away

"tilly were married i can talk to you i just dont want to burden you with this aswell as everything else thats being going on i love you tilly and the last thing i want to do is drive you away i didnt think you felt this way or i would of talked to you a long time ago about it" tilly and jen smiled

"im sorry" tilly whispered

"dont be i should of talked to you" jen kissed tilly when they put jens things away they walked down stairs to see no one in jen and tilly laughed

"i think you call them and tell them its fine your not throwing things around" jen laughed tilly slapped her arm playfully

"oi" tilly kissed jen just then the door opened it was tilly parents jen pulled away and went bright red

"jen you dont have to be embaressed" tony said putting the bags away


	120. Chapter 120

jen and tilly was walking through the village

jen was a little bit uncomftorable at the first poeple staring and talking but then she remembered that she was married to the most beautiful girl in the world and no stares or talking could change that

tilly grabbed jens hand and pulled her along they ended up at the folly tilly sat down and pulled jen to sit on her knees

jen wrapped her arms around tillys neck and smiled

"remember when we wished we could of done this but we couldnt look at us now" jen and tilly both laughed

"i love you" tilly whispered jen smiled

"i love you too" just then they heard noises jen stood up tilly grabbed her hand and stood up and george walked around the corner

"tills" george shouted tilly hugged him she looked at where they just came from jen grabbed tilly's hand she knew she was looking for maddie

george looked at jen and smiled

"hello miss" goerge smiled jen smiled and frowned

"george its jen" they all laughed

"so what are you doing here" tilly laughed and they began to walk out of the folly

"thanks georgie you havent seen me for abit and you ask me why im here" tilly smiled

"no its just that you didnt tell me" tilly and george walked ahead arm in arm jen smiled she loved seeing tilly with her friends tilly and george headed back to tillys parents house after having dinner they went up to bed


	121. Chapter 121

**1 week later **

jen and tilly spent 5 days at tillys parents then they got a a train back jen texted hayley to tell her that they had made up and that they were staying at tillys parents for a few nights

when they got back jen had taken tilly to see her mum but when they left sandra got ill and got took to hospital

today jen and tilly were going to vist her jen or tilly hadnt got much sleep last night jen was crying and tilly was making sure she was ok she kept reasuring her that she was going to be ok

today they were going to get the test results back liam was already at the hospital so they were going to meet him there

they got ready and left for the hospital they were in the taxi and jen started crying again tilly hugged her

"shes going to be fine your mums a fighter shes not going to let this get her down" jen looked at tilly and smiled they arrived

they walked into the hospital and after asking for directions they seen sandra laid in the bed she smiled when she seen jen and tilly jen gave her a hug and so did tilly

"ill go get us some coffee's erm tilly can help me please" liam asked tilly smiled and nodded so they walked out of the room liam took tilly outside "we have already had the results back its not good she hasnt got long to live they said 3 days if were lucky" tilly hugged liam they got the coffees and walked back to the room to see jen knelt down crying tilly put the coffees down and pulled jen up off the floor and hugged her

jen sobbed into tillys arms sandra was getting upset so tilly took jen outside they sat on the wall when jen calmed down crying jen started talking her past

"its weird because when i was younger we used to argue like mad but now i know that she hasnt gone long left i just keep thinking to myself why did we argue" tilly held jens hand jen looked at tilly

"i dont know if i can do this tilly" then she started crying again so tilly hugged her

"yes you can jen im hear for you ok just make these last few days good ok spend time with her" jen smiled and nodded then she stood up and held her hand out for tilly so they walked back inside just before they got there jen stopped

"i love you" jen hugged tilly then they walked into the room

sandra smiled she loved seeing her daughter finally found her true love and she was lucky enough to have met her and spent time with them both tilly was know part of the family

they all stayed with sandra until late then they went home they were going back to vist her tommorow


	122. Chapter 122

**im going on holiday next week so i will try put up as many as i can hope you still liking the story thankyou- number1jelly xxxxxx**

jen woke up to an empty bed she stood up and got dressed and then left the bedroomshe walked into the kitchn and seen tilly cooking she turned around and seen jen stood there

"hey babe i was going to bring you breakfast in bed" jen smiled

"your too nice" tilly sat down next to jen

"so what time do you want to go there to the hospital" tilly asked "oh im sorry i didnt think" jen put her hand onto tillys shoulder and smiled

"dont be sorry erm i think i want to go this morning because i want as much time with her as i can" tilly hugged jen

they eaten there breakfast liam phoned to ask if they wanted to be picked up so they got the taxi with liam

when they got there liam walked in first jen needed a few minuets to get herself ready it was her mum she want ment to be there for a while more jen needed her mum even though she hadnt showed it

when jen was ready her and tilly walked to the room sandra smiled jen and tilly hugged her and smiled

"jen i want you too have this" sandra said passing jen a box

jen took it and opened it she was gobsmaked it was beautiful it was a bracelet she looked at her mum

"i carnt have this" sandra smiled and nodded

"i want you too have it it was my first ever bracelet your dad bought me its going to be no use to me is it when im gone" sandra smiled jen looked at her and tears rolled down her face sandra hugged her then she looked at liam and smiled

"dont worry i havent forgot about you" sandra smiled "can you go into that cupboard please theres something in there for you" liam bent down and opened the cupboard and grabbed the bag and he opened

"are you sure mum its dads" sandra smiled and nodded

"he wanted you to have it" liam hugged sandra it was his dads famous cufflinks he wore them everwhere he went liam sat down

sandra started breathing slower she smiled and looked at tilly

"come here" so tilly stood up and walked closer to tilly "look after her for me please im so happy shes finally found the one and i was lucky enough to meet you" tilly hugged sandra jen stood up and hugged tilly

just then the matchine started bleeping jen looked at liam then she looked back at her mum liad in the bed motionless jen colapsed and cried holding her hand liam picked her up and hugged her


	123. Chapter 123

jen and liam were sat at hayleys in the lvingroom hayley and tilly had gone out to get tea

"i need to phone river" jen said standing up liam looked at her "liam she's mum's daughter too it dosnt matter how much i hate her but she needs to know" liam passed jen his phone and she walked into the kitchen to phone river

"hello" river answered jen phoned on unknown number so she would pick up

"river its me i've got something to tell you its mum shes died" jen didnt get an answer from the other end of the phone when finally river reliped

"how are you and liam coping then" river asked

"well she only died this morning i thought you needed to know and ill text you the date of the funeral i dont want you near me or tilly not after what you have done" then jen put the phone down

jen sat down at the table and started crying to herself

just then someone came into the kitchen jen looked up and it was tilly, tilly hugged jen and sat with her at the table

"hey dont cry your mums in a better place" jen looked at tilly and shouted

"how is she in a better place shes ment to be here with me and liam" jen got up and walked to her room she got in there and locked the door

hayley walked into the kitchen seeing tilly sat there at the table

"dont take it personally shes just lost her mum" hayley put them out some food and left jens outside her room for her to get it when she wanted it

jen didnt come out for the rest of the night

after hayley trying to persuade liam not to go home and sleep at hayleys he slept in the spair

hayley slept in her room but tilly didnt want to disturb jen so she slept on the sofa and got a spare heet out of the cupboard


	124. Chapter 124

jen woke up with a headake from all the crying she did last night she looked next to her to see tilly not there she got up and extied the room to go find tilly

when she got to the livingroom she seen her asleep jen walked over and sat and the sofa tilly woke up and smiled jen grabbed tilly's hand and looked at her

"why are you sleeping on the sofa" tilly sat up and smiled at jen

"i didnt want to disturb you its ok" jen shook her head

"no its not you shouldnt have to sleep out here im sorry" jen hugged tilly and stood up "how about me and you go for breakfast" tilly smiled and nodded they got dressed and left the house leaving a note for hayley and liam

they walked down the street arm in arm laughing and talking they soon arrived at the cafe tilly found a seat whilst jen ordered them some breakfast and coffee's then jen sat back down

"i love you" jen smiled

"i love you too" tilly kissed jen just then there food came

they were eating there food when hayley and liam walked through the door and sat next to jen and tilly

"thanks for inviting us" hayley laughed

"you was asleep i didnt want to disturb you" jen said looking at hayley

"yeah well im going to work" hayley said standing up she ordered a coffee gave jen and tilly a hug and then left

"do you want a coffee liam" tilly asked standing up

"erm yes please thankyou tilly" liam smiled so tilly ordered them all a coffee

"you ok" liam asked jen nodded

"yes im fine you" liam nodded and smiled tilly came back with the coffee's and sat next to jen

they all talked for abit and then liam left tilly told jen to go and do some shopping or do what ever and have a break then tilly set off back to hayleys


	125. Chapter 125

it was 4pm hayley had told tilly she wouldnt be home until late if he did come home she was at one of her male freinds houses

jen texted tilly saying she was on her way back

tilly had planned a romantic evening she was going spoil jen tonight after what she has being through so tilly had made them a 3 course meal and she had filled the bath up with bubbles candles and rose pettles

just then the front door opened

"tilly" jen shouted

"in here" tilly replied putting the starter out with some red wine jens favourite

jen entered the kitchen and smiled

"whats this" tilly smiled and walked up to jen she wrapped her arms around her neck

"this is what i call treating my wife like she deserves to be treated" tilly kissed jen, jen smiled

tilly pulled the chair out for tilly so jen took a seat she looked infront of her and smiled

"tilly this is amazing" jen smiled it was her favourite chicken pasta tilly shrugged

"its nothing now eat it before it goes cold" jen and tilly smiled

they ate the pasta then tilly put infront of jen one of her other favourites stuffed beef jen smiled

"you have really spoiled me havent you" tilly grinned

"this isnt it you have desert to look forward to yet but first i have something to show you" jen bit her lip they ate the main

tilly put the plates into the sink jen walked up behind her she wrapped her arms around tillys waist and kissed her neck tilly turned around and smiled jen kissed tillys lips but tilly pulled away jen stuck her bottom lip out tilly smiled

she grabbed jens hand and pulled her to the bathroom jen was shocked at what tilly had done all for her she had cooked them both a beautiful 3 course meal and now this before jen knew it tilly was in the bath waiting for jen, jen smiled she locked the bathroom she got undressed then got in the bath

jen laid at the back and tilly laid infront of her resting her head on jens shoulder jen wrapped her arm around tillys waist

tilly sat up and she poured them both a glass of wine she passed one to jen and then she laid back into jen

they enjoyed a nice romantic warm bath just in each other company and they had also had a little bit of fun in the bath they couldnt help them selfs it was to much temptation so finally they had finished in the bath they got out tilly and jen got dressed into just a tshirt and shorts and some how jen had managed to get tilly into bed and they made love thought the night finally falling asleep into each others arms


	126. Chapter 126

**im sorry i havent updated one yet but i tried making this chapter as long as i could this is now set 2 years on they have had sandra's funeral hope you like it i will update a few tommorow but im at the hospital so depends on how long im there for how many chapters thankyou- number1jellyfan xxx**

"tilly can take this nappy out with you please" jen asked tilly walked into the bedroom and smiled

"of course i can babe" tilly said walking into the bedroom seeing jen sat on the bed with james

tilly smiled and walked up to them both she gave jen a kiss and a hug

"i carn't believe i have to leave you" tilly said picking up james jen smiled

"are you talking about him or both of us" tilly looked at jen

"well ill deffently miss my baby boy" she said kissing james then she passed james back to jen looking at jen she smiled "and ill miss my baby girl" jen smiled tilly kissed her then she took the nappy and left for uni

jen put james down for a sleep then she walked into the kitchen she looked out of the window and smiled she couldnt believe were they were now after jens mums funeral she got her but into gear and got them a house in london

then they started having hospital opointments then finally tilly fell pregnant with james hayley and liam were god parents

jen handnt heard from river which she was happy about but she didnt go to the funeral

liam and hayley popped around to there house every other day one they mainly came when tilly was at uni liam was so happy for his baby sister

tilly was in her last year in uni everthing was amazing

just then the front door opened jen walked into the hall way and seen hayley stood there full of bags jen laughed and shook her head

"so you going to help me or just stand there and laugh" jen grabbed a few bags of off hayley she walked in and put the bags down

"hayley what have i told you about spoiling james everytime you go out he's only 4 month old" jen asked looking at hayley

"well i like to spoil my only god-son for the mean time" jen and hayley laughed "so were is my gawgess boy" hayley asked

"he's in his cot asleep want a coffee whilst he wakes up" hayley nodded so they both walked in to the kitchen leaving the bags in the hallway

"so what have you bought him this time" hayley smiled and grabbed the bags

"i only got a few things there's some rattles,toys,clothes and other things" jen laughed and shook her head

"what are you like" jen and hayley were looking through the things when they both heard james crying through the baby monitor jen looked at hayley and hayley smiled she stood up and walked into the bedroom and seen james laid there in his cot hayley smiled and picked him up

"hello little man" hayley grinned she walked into the livingroom with him were jen was jen smiled

"he loves you" hayley looked at jen

"of course he does hes my little man" hayley sat down

"ill go make him a bottle its his feeding time" jen smiled

jen made him a bottle then she walked back into the room and passed hayley the bottle then she sat back down

"so has tilly gone back to uni now" hayley asked jen nodded

"she didnt want to leave this morning i asked her if shes ready and she said yes" jen smiled

"so who's having the next baby" hayley asked which caused a frown from jen hayley laughed

"we havent spoke about it yet but we defently one of us are going to having another one probably me from the way tilly was talking about the birth" jen and hayley both laughed

just then the front door opened

"hello" liam shouted

"in here" jen replied so liam walked into the livingroom and seen hayley feeding james he walked up to them a gave james a kiss on the top of the head and he sat next to jen he gave her a hug

"he's a credit to the pair of you" jen smiled

"thankyou" hayley stood up and passed james to liam

"jen can i change my top please he's been sick on me" hayley asked

"yeah of course you can" so hayley walked into jens bedroom and changed her top

jen looked at liam holding james she smiled liam looked at her

"what are you smiling about" liam asked

"you too my favourite two boys together" liam hugged jen

hayley walked into the livingroom

"im going babe got to be at work" hayley said liam passed james to hayley

hayley gave james a kiss and passed him back she gave jen a hug and then left

just then the door opened jen stood up and walked into the hallway and seen tilly stood there putting her bag on the floor she hugged jen and gave her a kiss

"hows james been missed you both all day" tilly said walking in to the room

"yeah he's been fine liam and hayley popped in as usual hayley brought the whole shop with her" jen and tilly both laughed tilly seen liam sat there with james he smiled and passed james to tilly

"my baby boy ive missed you so much" tilly held james and kissed his head she sat down on the sofa and jen sat next to her liam stood up

"im going guys" liam smiled he hugged jen and tilly and gave james a kiss "ill be back soon" they all laughed

"bye liam" tilly smiled

"yeah bye" jen replied so liam left jen kissed tillyand james tilly looked at her and smiled

"who would of thought ey me and you having a child together" tilly and jen both laughed

"yep and not only a child but a beautiful one and maybe a beautiful number 2" tilly looked at jen and shook her head

"im not having anymore thankyou he's worth all the pain but thats not for me thankyou" jen smiled

"no maybe not but i could have one ovbiovzly not yet i want to wait until we have him in school and then we could think about it" jen and tilly smiled

"maybe" jen kissed tilly

"right im going he's due for a bottle at 8 and he's due for a nap anytime now so ill go and ill see you tommorow" jen smiled she said bye and left for work

after tilly comes home from uni jen goes to work at the club at the bottom of the street and she didnt finish until 2 am so when she gets home she gets the bottles ready and she goes to bed and helps tilly with the night feeds


	127. Chapter 127

jen woke up hearing james cry she sat up and seen tilly feeding him tilly looked at jen and smiled jen looked at the clock it was 8am she looked back at tilly

"arnt you supposed to be getting ready for uni" jen asked tilly smiled and shook her head

"its a study day im not back until monday so i thought we could take james out for abit we can go shopping" jen and tilly both smiled jen stood up

"do you want a coffee babe" tilly smiled and nodded so jen went to go make them both a coffee

tilly walked into the kitchen holding james she seen jen sat down at the table tilly passed james to jen then she sat down opsit jen smiling

"what are you smiling at" jen asked looking at tilly

"how good you are with james" jen smiled and looked at james

"thats because i love him" tilly stood up

"im going to go in the shower then you can go after if you want then we will set off" jen nodded tilly kissed jen then got in the shower

jen and tilly got ready then put james in his pram then set off out

they walked down the street tilly pushing the pram with one hand and holding jens hand with the other hand

just then a car beeped behind them they turned around and seen liam in the car he rolled the window down

"down worry im not stopping im going to do the food shop do you need anything" liam asked jen and tilly said no thanks and then he went

after walking for five minuets they go to the high street they called into a cafe after eating there breakfast they walked to the clothes shop to get somethings for james even though he didnt need anything they like to buy james something everytime they go out

they had been shopping and they got a taxi back home with all the bags


	128. Chapter 128

jen and tilly were sat in the livingroom with james when the front door opened

"in here" jen shouted it was hayley so she walked into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa

jen noticed hayley looked like she had been thinking about something for a while then hayley looked at jen

"whats wrong haylz" jen asked hayley pulled out a box from her bag and passed it to jen

jen opened the bag and seen a pregnancy test box she looked at hayley but hayley looked at the floor jen opened the box and seen 2 lines on it jen put the box down on the sofa she stood up and walked over to hayley and sat next to her

"do you want to talk about it" jen asked hayley looked at her and shook her head jen hugged her when jen pulled away hayley looked at jen and shook her head

"i carn't have it i carn't have this baby i'm not ready" jen put her arm around hayley

"there are options for you but just take time to think about this" hayley nodded and smiled she looked at tilly

"arn't you supposed to be at uni" hayley asked tilly laughed

"i have a study week not back until monday" hayley smiled and stood up

"i better get going thankyou and have fun" hayley smiled jen and tilly said bye then hayley left tilly stood up and walked to the moses basket and put james into it he fell asleep in tilly's arm's then tilly sat down next to jen

"poor hayley i thought she would never get pregnant" tilly said looking at jen, jen nodded

"i no but she needs to sit down and think about it properly think whats best for her" jen hugged tilly "i love you" jen smiled tilly kissed jen

"i love you too" just then tillys phone rang she looked at the screen "its my mum" she said looking at jen,jen smiled

"answer it" so tilly answered it

when tilly finished on the phone with her mum she sat back down next to jen

"she wants to know if she can come and see james" tilly asked jen frowned

"of course she can he's her grandson" tilly smiled

"i no thats what i said so she's comming on saturday" jen hugged tilly just then the door opened and hayley walked into the livingroom and sat on the other sofa

"jen tilly i need to talk to you i have been thinking about it so much since i found out last week and i have come to a desion i want to ask you if you will have this baby"


	129. Chapter 129

jen and tilly sat on the sofa not saying anything they couldnt what could you say to someone when they have just asked you to have there baby

this was a life

an unborn baby

jen and tilly had to make sure this is what hayley wanted

make sure she was making the wright desion for herself and her unborn baby

and if hayley was sure about it then jen and tilly had to talk it through make sure they made the wright desion

"hayley have you thought this through like properly what your thinking about is life changing that little baby thats growing inside of you it's going to be life changing wether you keep it or not just make sure you think about it ok we want the best for you" jen smiled hayley nodded

"i have thought about this its the only thing i can think about but the truth is am not ready for this baby i want whats best for the baby and its not to be with me i carn't look after a baby and i no you both can you want another one so why go through all the hastle you did the first time when you can adopt this one" hayley grinned jen sat next to her

"ok lets say you have thought about this and you carn't look after this baby and if we decided to adopt this baby would you be able to watch me or tilly push the baby around do things with the baby can you honestly say that it wouldnt hurt you because if we did adopt this baby i wouldnt want peoples rumours or stares or when the baby gets older i dont want it to be confused when the baby is 16 you will be able to tell the baby and if your right about this me and tilly will have to talk about this" hayley smiled and nodded

"of course you have to talk about this just know i have thought about this alot and i want you both to talk about this and what ever desion you both make i will understand i will leave you" hayley stood up and left the house

jen looked at tilly

"what do you think" jen asked


	130. Chapter 130

jen and tilly was sat on the sofa in silence

thinking about what has just happened

hayley has just asked them to adopt her unborn child

yes they did want another child but not for abit and this was jens bestfriend how could she bring up the child and treat it as her own knowing its not jen sat next to tilly and took her hand

"tilly its up too you i mean are you even ready for another kid your young in last year at uni do you want to add another kid just yet just think about yourself okay because when your ready me and you could have another kid ill have one this time for us i just want you to be sure before you say yes or no because this descion could change our lifes forever and james we have to think about him aswell he's our son and we have to put him first before anything" jen smiled tilly looked at jen and smiled

"you have an amazing head on them shoulders thats why i put a ring on it

"jen and tilly both laughed "but in all seriousness we do need to think about this on all levels we need to think about hayley the unborn baby you me james and has hayley spoken to the dad i mean what does he think about all this if he dosnt want anything to do with the baby then we need to talk to hayley about it like you said would she be able to see us pushing and conecting to the baby her baby your her best friend how would you feel raising your best friends child" just then james started crying

tilly smiled and stood up she walked over to the moses bascket and picked up james

"is our baby boy hungry" tilly asked james jen stood up and walked up slowley to tilly

"yes i am i need a bottle" jen said jen and tilly both laughed tilly looked at jen

"remember we need to think hard and long about this ok" tilly asked jen nodded a kissed tilly

tilly passed james to jen whilst she went to go make a bottle


	131. Chapter 131

jen was in the bath and tilly was sat in the livingroom thinking about what they had been talking about all day

hayleys baby what could they do tilly didnt want to let hayley down but she wasnt sure if she was ready yet to have another child was jen ready

tilly sat on the floor and changed james bum he had pooped

"ew" tilly said taking the nappy of jen stood at the door and couldnt help but smile tilly changed james nappy she left him on the floor whilst she put the nappy in the bin

tilly walked passed jen and smiled she put the nappy in the bin then returned to the livingroom pinching jens bum in the process

"hey" jen shouted they both laughed

tilly and jen sat on the sofa tilly passed james to jen

"so have you been thinking about it then" tilly asked jen nodded

"have you" jen asked and tilly nodded they both smiled

"could we affored it right now i mean i go to uni you work on a night but that dosnt bring much in we have to pay rent every month we carnt get anymore jobs because of james" jen nodded

"but what if we dont adopt the baby she will put it in care" jen said tilly shook her head

"jen you carnt make this desion based on what she might do if we say no we have to look after james and if adopting hayleys baby means we less money to spend on james then thats not good for him or me or you even because you know how we like to spoil our boy" jen and tilly both laughed

"but we carnt le money make our desion for us what about love thats the most thing a baby needs would we be able to give enough love to them both at the minuet would we have enough time for them both" jen and tilly sat there thinking for a while

"honestly jen would you like to give birth" tilly asked

"i did but the way you went on about it i think im scared but if thats what you wanted then yes i would give birth"

"so lets way out the po's and con's" tilly said trying to come to a desion

"pro- we want another child"

"con-we want to wait for abit"

"pro- we wouldnt have to go through all things we went through with james"

"con- would we have enough money"

"pro- it would be someone for james to grow up with"

"con- this is our best friend"

"pro- we would all get what we wanted"

"con- would hayley be able to watch us with the child"

"pro- we would be stopping a child going into care"

"con- we carnt think like that"

jen and tilly said loads of pro's and con's to adopting the baby just then they came to a descion so jen phoned hayley

"haylz its jen we have come to a descion"


	132. Chapter 132

jen and tilly were sat on the sofa waiting for hayley to arrive to tell her there descion just then the front door opened

"in here" jen said making sure she didnt wake james up

hayley walked into the livingroom and smiled she sat down on the sofa

"hayley we have thought about this alot we have been able to think about nothing else we have to think about james and whats the best for him im sorry" jen said looking at the floor

tilly hugged jen hayley nodded

"its fine it was alot to ask of you both im sorry i shouldnt of asked you" hayley stood up

"hayley sit down please" tilly said so hayley sat down

"we couldnt adopt your baby because it wouldnt be fair on james,me,tilly or you" hayley looked at jen and shook her head

"me" jen nodded

"hayley when the baby is born you will feel different" tilly said jen holded tillys hand

"yes you will and it wont be fair on any of us especially not james we need to put him first if we have another baby that would be splitting our attention bettween 2 and paying for 2 we can only just afford to pay for us now im sorry hayley have you thought about keeping it" hayley looked at jen and tilly and smiled

"you dont think i have thought how much i would like a baby how happy it would make me but i carnt" hayley started crying jen sat next to her and put her arm around her

"yes you can hayley we can help you ok" hayley shook her head again

"no i carnt when you went to hollyoaks i fell pregnant i was happy i was over the moon finally i thought i could be happy i gave birth it was a girl her name was jennifer i named her after the bestest friend in the world but she died she was born still born she died inside of me i never got to meet my baby girl" hayley cried jen hugged her


	133. Chapter 133

**i got mixed up its not this week i go on holiday its in a couple of week so i will keep writting hope you like it- number1jellyfan xxxx**

jen and hayley were sat on the sofa tilly was sat in the bedroom feeding james she didnt want to make hayley anymore upset

"why didnt you tell me hayley" jen asked hayley looked at her

"how could i you had problems of your own"

"but how could you be like you have been with james"

"i thought about it when you found out that tilly was pregnant but nope how can i take it out on a baby he hasnt done anything wrong to me"

"i promise you halyz you have this baby and i will help you all the way im no jo frost but you need time out ill give you it ill baby sit you need any help at all i will help you and tilly will" jen and hayley smiled hayley nodded

"ok" hayley laughed

"yeah" jen asked hayley nodded jen hugged her hayley stood up and walked into the bedroom to see tilly sat there with james hayley smiled

"tilly you didnt have to come and sit in here with him" hayley smiled she sat on the bed just then jen popped around the corner

"coffee anyone" jen asked both tilly and hayley nodded

"come here then little man" hayley smiled picking up james tilly stood up and walked into the kitchen she walked behind jen

"is she okay" tilly whispered jen smiled and nodded

"she was just abit scared wasnt she but ive talked to her and shes keeping the baby" tilly hugged jen then she walked back into the bedroom to see hayley not there tilly started paniking she walked into the livingroom and she was there sat on the sofa with james hayley looked at tilly and smiled

"you ok" hayley asked tilly smiled and nodded


	134. Chapter 134

**hey thankyou for your reviews keep them comming glad your still liking the story if you have any idea's please let me know thankyou again - number1jellyfan xxxx**

jen and tilly were sat in the livingroom hayley had gone home james was asleep in his cot

"so are your parent's still comming tommorow they can sleep in the spare bedroom if you want" jen asked tilly looked at her and smiled

"its only my mum comming my dad's at work my mum has booked some time of to come and see us" jen nodded then she stood up

"we need to go shopping"

so jen and tilly go ready they put james in his pram and started walking

jen and tilly did the shopping and got a taxi back to their house

tilly pu the shopping away whilst jen bathed james and put him to bed then she cleaned up the house then they both went to bed

...

jen woke up very early she looked at the clock and it was 4am she got up and seen james still asleep tilly must of given him a feed through the night

jen jumped into the shower when she got out she got changed and got a bottle ready for james

just then he woke up and started crying jen picked him up and took him into the livingroom

not long after tilly came walking into the livingroom jen smiled

"you ok babe" jen asked tilly nodded

"is it ok if i go get a shower" tilly asked

"of course babe" tilly kissed jen and jumped into the shower

jen and tilly were sat in the livingroom jen was holding james when there was a knock at the door tilly got up and answered it. it was her mum


	135. Chapter 135

jen its my mum tilly said she gave her a hug and jen came walking around the corner she smiled

"mrs evans nice to see you" jen smiled holding james

tony looked at him and smiled

"this is james your grandson do you want to hold him" jen asked tony looked at her and nodded

"yes please" tony smiled

jen passed james to tony

"hello" tony said looking at james

"do you want a tea or coffee mrs evans" jen asked

"a tea please and jen its tony" jen smiled and made the coffee's

tilly walked tony into the livingroom and jen put her bags in the spare bedroom then she took the drinks into the livingroom were tilly and tony were sat tony was holding james jen sat down on the other sofa

tilly stood up and sat next to jen tony looked at the pair

"he's beautiful i carnt believe i this is the first time i have seen him" tony smiled

"well you know you are welcome anytime" jen smiled

tony stood up and passed james to jen and sat back down

just then hayley walked through the door and seen tony sat there

"oh sorry i didnt know you was here yet ill go" tony stood up and ran out of the house tilly chased after her and eventually after chasin her mum for abit she stopped

"mum whats wrong" tilly asked but tony just looked at her and shook her head

"mum what is it your scaring me"


	136. Chapter 136

tilly and tony were still standing in a dark ally way tilly was scared she didnt know what was wrong with her mum she had never seen her like this tony looked around and seen a cafe over the road

"come on" tony said walking out of the ally way and walking into the cafe they ordered a drink each and found a seat

tony was still quiet and uncomftorable it was a long time ago she never thought for one second it would come back like this

"mum whats wrong" tilly asked again this time tony smiled at her and nodded

"your old enough to know now so ill tell you when i was 16 i wasnt like you putting my carrer first i used to go out all the time i used to party everynight and sleep all day i had a boyfriend his name was brian he was a bad guy he used to rob and drive all these cars but i didnt care i loved him then 1 night we slept together and then he left turns out he was only with me for sex" tony turned away embarresed but carried on

"then i carried my life on as usual but 4 month later i started getting bigger and i found out i was pregnant i wasnt ready for a kid and it was too late for an abortion i wouldnt do that anyway dont believe in abortion so i talked to my mum and she told me there were options i could keep the baby or put it up for addoption i couldnt look after a baby a helpless little life depending on me it wouldnt of been fair on the baby so i decided that i was going to give the baby up for adoption we went to scans but i was selfish and didnt care i ripped up all of the scan pictures i didnt want to find out what it was then 7 month pregnant i went into labour 2 month early the baby was born it was a girl she had to go to intesive care unit she already had some adoptive parents a couple of days later i was told she was ok i had one hold of her and i can remember her black hair she had lots of it and her eyes she had her dads eyes and dimples the addoptive parents asked me what i wanted to name her and i said the first name in my head i could her hayley-marie" tilly looked shocked at tony and tony nodded tilly shook her head

"no that carnt be right how do you know its that hayley" tony nodded

"it is i can tell and her addoptive parents got in touch with me before they died and they sent me some pictures from when she was younger and when she was in high school and college and uni" tony got some photos out of her bag and passed them to tilly to have a look at

"i keep them in my bag so i can look at them when i want" tilly couldnt take it all in so hayley was her half sister

back at the flat jen was sat in the livingroom with hayley she was trying to phone tilly but it just kept going to answering matchine she left her a few messeges hoping tilly would reply to them


	137. Chapter 137

tilly was still sat down realing from the news her mum has just told her hayley was her half sister and she didnt even know it

how could that be even possible you would of thought that you would of noticed that you have a half sister

hayley never spoke about her parents did she know that she was addopted and did she know who her mum was

a million thoughts went through tilly head not making sence of any of it

tilly stood up and looked at her mum

"are you going to talk to her or what" tilly asked tony shook her head

"nope i think i better go ill go get my bag and ill get the train home" tilly shook her head

"mum you carnt what about your grandson this is the first time you have seen him its not fair on him for you to come and see him for a couple of hours and then go he needs stabilaty in his life and if you carnt give him that then i dont want you seeing him" sandy grabbed her coat and left

tilly wipped the tears falling on her face and phoned jen

"jen its me my mums comming to get her bags then she going back to her life in chester" tilly said holding the tears back walking outside

jen was worried she was married to this women she could tell when her own wife was upset jen walked outside

"tilly whats wrong" jen asked tilly laughed and shook her head

"nothing im am perfectly fine my life is amazing i have the most beautiful wife in the world and we have the most perfect son what could be better" tilly put the phone down and walked down the road and ended up in a pub

back at jens, jen was still stood outside trying to phone tilly but it went straight to voicemale either she turned her phone of or was denying the call and didnt want to talk jen looked up and seen tony walking towards her

"were's tilly whats wrong she aint answering my calls" jen asked but tony didnt answer she just entered jens house and got her bag on her way out she seen hayley stood in the hallway holding james tony just ran out of the house tony walked fast down the hill but jen followed her

"please mrs evans i am worried about your daughter my wife i need to know if shes ok" but tony got in a taxi jen screamed jen left tilly multipul messeges but non of them got answered jen sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands

at the other side of town tilly was sit in a pub drinking away like no tommorow trying to drowned the news that her own mum has only just told her that one of her good friends is atchually her half sister

it was 1am when tilly finally dragged herself out of the pub standing outside she heard her phone ring she couldnt see who it was as she was to drunk she just answered it

"tilly...tilly were are you" jen asked tilly started crying again

"i carnt jen not know not after all this time i carnt ruin everything" jen only just understood what tilly said and she was confused what was tilly going on about

"tilly please just tell me where you are and ill pick you up hayley's here shes worried about you" tilly sat on the wall

"she's caring isnt she never wants to see me or you get hurt she's like a sister isnt she" tilly said refering to her and hayley been half sisters

"yeah yeah she is she is always there for us now please tilly tell me were you are" tilly sniffled

"im at the seesaw pub" jen put the phone down and ran to her car and drove to the pub


	138. Chapter 138

when jen got there she seen tilly sat on the wall crying and it was raining jen parked up and ran to tilly

"tilly babe come on its raing lets get you in the car" jen said so she wrapped her arm around tilly and took her to the car they both got in

jen thought to talk to her before they got to the house because hayley was at the house waiting up for tilly and she didnt want to make her feel uncomftorable

"tilly babe whats the matter" jen thought it was best to go for a nice way tilly just shook her head

"tilly you carnt just go out and drink and then expect us to be fine we have to put james first" tilly looked at jen she laughed and shook her head

"you dont care about me all you care about is you and your son" tilly looked out of the window and wipped her tears away

"tilly i do care about you and he's our son but what can i do when you wont tell me whats wrong i carnt help you out can i" jen started the engine and drove back to there house

when they got there jen turned the engine off they sat there in silance no one saying anything just then jen opened the door but she felt a hand on her shoulder

"jen please" jen got back in and closed the door and she turned to tilly she didnt say anything she just waited for tilly to speak

"today has being a weird day first i think my mums come to see our son but then she runs off and tell's me some news i wasnt expecting to hear i was shocked and confused i never thought for one second that my mum was hiding something like that but thats not the worst part i.." tilly started crying again jen put her hand on tillys shoulder

"go on babe im listening" tilly looked at jen and seen that beautiful smile so tilly carried on

"i told her that we need stabilaty for our son i dont want her comming in and out of his life when it suits her so i told her to stay out of our lifes" jen hugged tilly

"tilly babe im sorry" tilly pulled away and smiled

"im not we need to put our son first and thats not it all my mum told me that i have a half sister" jen frowned

"what where is she" tilly looked back at there house

"in there" she pointed pointing at the house

"what in our house" jen asked confused tilly nodded and turned back to jen

"jen hayleys my half sister"


	139. Chapter 139

jen and tilly were sat in the car not saying anything jen still trying to get her head around it she asked tilly several times if she was sure tilly got the photos of hayley when she was younger out of her bag and showed jen

"jen please dont say anything i want to leave it" jen shook her head

"no tilly you carnt hayley has the right to know your her sister" jen hugged tilly

"half sister and still i dont want to get her upset she has never seen her real mum she might not even know that she is adopted and i dont want to stress her out she's pregnant" jen nodded

"ok but you have to tell her when your ready your head must be all over the place" jen and tilly smiled

they entered the house hayley walked into the hallway holding james she smiled

" you both ok" hayley asked they both nodded

"tilly got to bed and ill bring you a glass of water ill see to him tonight" tilly smiled and walked up to bed jen smiled and walked into the kitchen hayley followed and sat down at the table with james

"so what was wrong with are tills then its not like her to go to pubtill early hours" jen stood with her back to hayley thinking of good enough excuse for tilly to be out drinking but not the real reason so she turned around and smiled

"she had an argument with her mum about james saying that she carnt keep walking in and out of james life erm im just going to take this water and coffee up for her theres one for me and you there ill be back down in a minuet" so jen walked up the stairs and walked to their bedroom getting there she seen tilly laid looking at her jen smiled she put the drinks down and sat on the bed

"are you ok" jen asked tilly she smiled and nodded

"im sorry jen for going to the pub i just couldnt believe it hayley is my half sister" jen smiled and took tilly's hand

"its fine" they both smiled

"i love you" tilly whispered

"i love you too" jen kissed tilly then she sat back up and looked at tilly

"it is abit werid isnt it i have none hayley since i was 4 years old and i end up marrying her half sister" jen and tilly laughed

"i can say you have taste eh keeping it in the family and all that" jen and tilly laughed again jen stood up

"im going to go back down stairs entertain haylz if you need anything shout me" jen kissed tilly again and walked down stairs

hayley had just sat down when jen got back she went to the toilet and heard jen and tilly talking about her and tilly been half sisters


	140. Chapter 140

**sorry i havent update many today but im porley and im trying but didnt get much sleep and have things to do i promise as soon as i get better i will upload loads thankyou hope you like it- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen and hayley were sat in the livingroom hayley having a glass of wine but jen sticking to the coffee cause she was looking after james

"are you ok" jen asked hayley and hayley nodded but jen knew she was lying and jen was going to find out what was wrong with her

"hayley i have none you nearly my whole life i know when somethings wrong" hayley laughed and shook her head she put the glass of wine down on the table and stood up

"its amazing what you find out isnt it" jen was scared she couldnt be meaning her and tilly being half sisters jen stood up and played dumb

"why whats happened" hayley laughed and turned around to see tilly stood at the door

"here she is the sister" hayley shook her head she sat down and put her head into her hands and started crying jen looked at tilly and nodded towards hayley

"im going to go check on james" so jen went upstairs

tilly sat on the opsit sofa non of them said anything tilly put the photos on the table which caught hayleys eye she picked them up and started looking through them then tilly stood up

"hayley this dosnt change anything bettween us your still james godmother and the amazingly funny bestfriend we dont have to do anything about this just pretend we didnt know" hayley looked at tilly and smiled

"we could at least talk right" tilly smiled and nodded she sat back down next to hayley

"i always wondered about my real family i knew i was adopted but mu adoptive parents never spoke about it" hayley put the photos down

"i only found out today when she ran out i chased her and she told me she said that when she was 16 she had a boyfriend and that he left then 4 months late she found out she was pregnant but she said she couldnt look after the baby because she couldnt even look after herself so she gave you up for adoption but she kept in touch with your parents they sent her photos phoned her but they all decided it would be best not to tell you that she was in contact" hayley hugged tilly

"come here you im sorry ok i never thought for a second you would be my sister its weird but also kwl because i couldnt have a better sister" hayley and tilly laughed just then jen walked into the livingroom tilly stood up

"all i need is right here and liam ofcourse what would we do without him" tilly asked

"i dont think we would be able to cope" jen said they all laughed

jen and tilly went to bed and hayley slept in the spare bedroom as it was to late for her to go home so they all decided she would stay

hope you like it if you have any ideas let me know i will try update another one tonight but dont know for definate if i will i think i will but dependes how i feel thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx


	141. Chapter 141

**thankyou all for your well wishes im feeling abit better thankyou hope you like next chapter remeber if you have any ideas let me know thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen and tilly were sat in the kitchen having breakfast james was in his highchair tilly and jen decided to try him on porrige today jen made it tilly tried to feed him it but he didnt want it he spat it all over jen and tilly laughed

"take it you dont like it then" tilly said passing jen the bowl of porrige back

just then hayley walked around the corner jen looked at her and smiled

"want a coffee" hayley smiled and nodded she sat down at the table and wipped james face

"your a mucky pup arnt you" hayley laughed tilly stood up

"i need to go get ready are you ok to watch him" tilly asked hayley as jen was cleaning up hayley smiled and nodded

tilly walked to the kitchen door and turned around and looked at jen, jen smiled then tilly went to get changed

"JJJJEEEENNNN" tilly shouted so jen walked into the bedroom were tilly was and she passed jen some clothes for james

"can you get him ready please and you and hayley need to get ready and phone liam ask him if he's doing anything if he isnt tell him to come with us" jen laughed and shook her head

she walked into the kitchen were hayley was

"madam is giving orders out she told me to tell you to get ready were all going out" hayley laughed

so they all got ready jen phoned liam and told him and he said ok so they all set off to the park with james


	142. Chapter 142

jen, tilly, hayley and liam were at the park with james

tilly and liam were sat on the bench whilst jen and hayley were with james jen put james in the swing and put a blanket around him to keep him secure jen pushed him gently whilst talking to hayley

"so you ok today" jen asked looked at her and nodded

"yep" so jen and hayley took it in turns pushing james

"so how's my sister doing" liam asked tilly turned to him and frowned

"jens fine" liam smiled and shook his head

" i ment you silly" liam and tilly both laughed

"yep im good tar found out i had a half sister yesterday but yeah im gud you" tilly asked looking at liam

"yeah im good whats this about you having a half sister have you seen her is she good looking i mean you no i like to be helpfull" tilly and liam laughed

"yeah mum told me yesterday i have seen her and yeah shes good looking" tilly couldnt help but laugh

"well have you got a number for her" liam asked tilly nodded and grabbed liam's phone and put in hayleys number and pressed call he stood up and waited for a answer

"hello" hayley answered but liam didnt reconise her voice

"hi" liam said trying to play it cool

jen turned around and seen tilly laughing then she looked at hayley and liam talking to each other from the other end of the park

"so you want to meet me then" liam said hayley laughed

"no go away i dont even know you" hayley put the phone down liam sat back down on the bench

"liam why have you just asked hayley out" jen asked walking over to him he frowned and looked at tilly then looked at hayley then jen they were all smiling

"ey i thought you was being serious" liam asked tilly, tilly smiled

"i am" liam frowned and looked at the pair

but before anybody could say anything jen seen someone walking towards them

"tilly" jen said pointing to tillys mum stood there smiling

tilly looked at her and shook her head she stood up and walked over to the swings and picked james up

"jen can you get the pram please" tilly said walking out of the park and over the grass

hayley was stood there frozen she didnt know what to do but she seen james teething ring on the floor she picked it up and ran over to tilly

"tilly" she shouted tilly turned around and smiled and they began walking off together with liam and jen trailing behind


	143. Chapter 143

**im sorry i didnt update again yesterday and not much today been really busy with family ovbz i crnt say much but what i can say is its been a very long 2 days and im still porley ill try update another one tonight but i crnt promise anything but i promise you i will start uploading more from tuesday cause busy again tommorow hope you understand thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxx**

they were all sat at jen and tillys house talking tilly had put james to bed when there was a knock at the front door tilly went to answer it

she opened the door to see her mum stood there tilly tried to shut the door but her mum put her foot there

"tilly we need to talk" tony walked in to the house jen seen her and walked into the hallway

"what are you doing here" jen asked tony laughed

"im here to see my daughter" jen smiled and stepped closer to tony and whispered

"which one hayley or tilly" tony looked at tilly but tilly didnt look back at her jen nodded

"okay you have 5 minuets but dont start shouting because our son is asleep in the other room" jen hugged tilly

"ill be back in 5 i promise i need to go to shop anyway ill take liam with me" so jen shoutd liam and they set off walking to the shop

hayley was still sat in the livingroom she didnt know that tony was in the other room and tony didnt know that hayley was sat in the livingroom

"tilly i know you hate me but i stayed in a hotel so i could come and talk to you i didnt know you was at the park i was just walking past and forget what i have donw i know i should of told you but i didnt want you to worry how was i supposed to know you were in contact with her and i deserve to see my grandson dont stop me seeing him" tilly sat down at the table

"you are not going anywere near my son you dont deserve him he deserves better" tony sat down and laughed

"yeah he deserves better well when he's older are you going to tell him that jen was fucking her student" tilly looked shocked at her mum saying that

"oi" she shouted

"well she was your teacher and having an affir with you then making you come over here" tilly stood up

"were past that know ok we fell in love and dont you dare say that she made me come over here i wanted to come to uni over here its not jen's fault i didnt chase you and his dreams is it know i want you to go and never come back i dont need you or dad"

just then heard james crying then hayley walked into the kitchen with him

hayley seen tony stood there then she walked back out and into the livingroom tilly turned around and looked at her mum

"see no one wants you here now go and never come back i have all the family that me and james need now leave us all alone" just then jen walked through the door jen looked at tony tilly walked next to jen and took her hand in hers and squezed it

"bye never come back again" tilly opened the door and didnt look at anybody but jen could see tilly was upset tony started walking then jen put her hand on tony's shoulder

"come and see james for 5 minuets" jen said tony smiled jen told her to wait there for 2 minuets whilst she let hayley know then she let her in the livingroom


	144. Chapter 144

hayley and tony was in the room tony was holding james and jen asked her to watch them secretly jen wanted hayley and tony to sit in the same room for five minuets tony looked at hayley

"so you got any children" hayley looked at tony and shook her head

tony stood up and sat next to hayley, hayley was debating whether to move or not but then tony spoke

"hayley im sorry really sorry for everything you just have to know that what i did was the best for you i wouldnt of been able to look after a new born you was better off wit a fmily who could look after you your parents asked if i wanted to keep in touch come and see you but i said know i never wanted you to find out then they told you but then i had tilly and didntt want her to find out because i thought that she would never need to know but then you two meet and i see you and i just couldnt believe it" tony passed james to hayley

"i called you hayley-marie after my mum she was amazing she helped me to get back on my feet then i had tilly im sorry" tony smiled then she left

back in the kitchen jen and tilly was sat at the table

"why did you undermine me and tell her she can go see james when i told her to leave" jen held tillys hand

"im sorry ok i just wanted james to know his grandma even if you dont get on" tilly stood up

"its not that we dont get on she lied to me my whole life she comes and goes as she please's dont want that for our son i dont want her comming in and out of his life he deserves better" jen laughed and stood up

"thats what it all comes down to isnt it whats best for your son i can never have a say on what we do for your son can i" jen grabbed her bag and coat and walke out of the house slamming the door

tilly walked into the livingroom to see hayley sat with james crying tilly sat next to her

"hayley are you ok" tilly asked hayley nodded tilly looked around "so gone as she" tilly asked

"tilly we need to see her she might of not told us but i think that was the best for us especially you" tilly hugged hayey then hayley pulled away

"weres jen" tilly looked at the floor

"we might have had an argument anyway were is tony has she gone"


	145. Chapter 145

tilly and hayley were sat in the livingroom waiting for jen james was asleep in his cot in the bedroom

just then the front door opened and in walked jen into the livingroom hayley stood up

"ill go" jen shook her head

"no dont hayley i have just come back to get some clothes" tilly looked at jen "im staying at liams tonight" jen sat next to tilly who was nearly crying

"dont worry im not mad at you tilly i just want us to have a break tonight and anyway liam needs someone to talk to" jen hugged tilly

"im sorry for arguing earlyer i love you" she wispered into tillys ear tilly squezed jen tighter

"me to" jen stood up she packed a few extentials then left after giving james a kiss goodnight

tilly and hayley were sat on the sofa tilly picked up her phone and phoned tony and asked her to come over now hayley smiled and within 5 minuets there was a knock at the front tilly answered it and walked into the livingroom and sat next to hayley

tony just stood there and looked at the pair sat on the sofa tilly nodded to the other sofa so tony sat down then tilly spoke

"you might of had us but we arnt sisters we are friends very close friends and thats how its going to stay but hayley wants to get to know you and talk to you and she asked me to be here with her and of course i am here for hayley" tony looked at hayley who was looking at the floor tilly nugged her so hayley looked at tony who smiled

"i dont expect us to have a relationship i just wanted to ask a few questions like what was i like and how long did you have me before giving me away" tony nodded

"i had you on the 16th august 1985 you were born at 8:04pm you had a little bit of hair and it was jet black you had green eyes and dimples in your cheeks and chin when you smiled i had you for 24 hours and in that 24 hours i lernt that you were the most amazing human bean born and thats why i made the descion i did" tony answerd

hayley asked tony some questions and she answerd all of them then tony left it was 1am so hayley decided to stay and help tilly through the night with james


	146. Chapter 146

i am going on a break from writting im sorry but got alot going on i promise you i will write asap i promise im sorry i just have alot going on you are all amazing on here your all supportive and caring thankyou so much i will write asap hope your still liking the story and when i get back i will write loads and loads and loads and remebering if you want something in my story tell me because this story is for you guys and if you dont like it then there would be no point writting it thankyou so much for everything i love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	147. Chapter 147

**its only a little chapter because you are all so amazing i will try write more but as i said i have a lot going on thankyou- number1jellyfan xxx**

**3 years later**

jen and tilly were still happily married james was 3 years old he had started nursery

after a year of ivf jen finally got pregnant and was due to give birth to a baby girl anytime soon

hayley had a girl who was now 2 years old she named her alisha-may

liam hadnt had a kids yet but he has know got a girlfriend who he's been out with for 10 months now

hayley and tilly had made up with tony and they were all very close and hayley tilly and jen visted regually and she came to vist them

unfortunatly tilly's dad died a year ago when he suffered a heart attack

jen tilly hayley and liam had moved house closer to tillys mum when he died so they could help her and to get away from river and amy because they came back and started causing trouble for the pair

and for now they were all living together just until they get some money and so jen tilly and hayley could help each other with the babies

but liam and leona his girlfriend had got there own place but on the same strret as jen tilly and hayley


	148. Chapter 148

**im back YAY im sorry for going but im back thankyou and im sorry i dont know what happens when in labour so ill try it but it wont be perfect thankyou love you all - number1jellyfan xXxXxXx**

jen woke up with pains she looked at the clock it was 4am so she didnt want to wake tilly up yet so jen walked into the kitchen

she tried to handle the pains as best as she could but they were getting more painful and the time inbettween was gradually getting closer it went from every 5 minuets to every 3 minuets

just then tilly woke up and heard jen moaning so she got up and walked into the kitchen to see jen lent over the kitchen side

tilly walked up to her and rubbed her back

"jen why didnt you wake me" tilly asked but jen couldnt speak she just shook her head

"ok breath in...and out are they becoming stronger and are there constantly comming" tilly asked jen nodded

tilly phoned the hospital and they told her to take jen in

jen was 4 days early but they had already packed the bag ages ago so they were ready

hayley was going to look after james whilst tilly and jen went to the hospital

liam was driving them there

they had packed a bag weeks ago so tilly got that out from the cupboard

then tilly phoned liam and he set off he wanted to be their as jen is his only sister

tilly woke hayley and told her what was happening

and not long after jen and tilly were in the hospital on the labour ward

tilly handed over the books and they got shown to a room

jen wanted to have a natural birth with just gas and air

there was a knock at the door

"come in" so the midwife walked in and brought in a aultrasound scan

"is it ok if i do a scan just to see how the babys doing" the midwife asked jen smiled and nodded

so the midwife pluged in the machine and took a scan of the baby

tilly could see that there was something wrong the midwife was just looking at the screen but she didnt want to scare jen and not make her stressed

the midwife looked at jen

"ill be back in a minuet" the midwife said and left the room

jen looked at tilly and tilly hugged her

"its going to be fine i promise" tilly whisperd then jen calmed down

after a couple of minuets the midwife walked back into the room followed by another midwife

"i had a look and i need you to have a look please" jen and tilly heard them both whispering

"is it ok if i have a look" the other midwife asked jen, jen nodded

so the midwife had a look

the gas and air was keeping the pain under control

after 5 minuets the midwife looked at jen and tilly then she pressed the red button at side of the bed

tilly grabbed jens hand and squezzed it

"im sorry but your going to have to go down to the theater now" jen looked at tilly

"whats wrong with our girl" tears strolled down jens face tilly wipped them away

"your going to be fine she is going to be fine" tilly smiled but inside she was worried

they took jen down to theater and tilly got ready to go down with her

they gave jen an eperdural then they let tilly in and she sat down next to jen and held her hand and talked to her trying to make her feel better

after 10 minuets they finally got the baby out and they showed jen and tilly it they both smiled she was beautiful but she wasnt crying

so they took her over to the table were they got her breathing but she wasnt well so they put her in a incabator and took her down to the intensive care unit

"were is she " jen asked one of the doctors stood at the side of the bed

"she has been taken to icu just to help her with her breathing she had the cord around her neck and she wasnt breathing thats why we had to do an emergency c-section"


	149. Chapter 149

jen and tilly were in a room jen had been stiched up and they were both worried sick about the baby just then there was a knock on the door

"come in" tilly said then a nurse walked in holding the baby she smiled tilly looked at jen and they both smiled

the woman passed their baby girl to jen and left jen looked at tilly

"so what shall we name her" jen asked tilly shrugged

"you choose" tilly said smiling

"how about...maddie- lee" tilly looked at jen they both smiled tilly nodded

"i like that" tilly kissed jen

just then tilly got her phone out they forgot to phone anybody as they were paniking about maddie tilly dialed liam's number and passed it to jen and jen passed maddie-lee to tilly

after phoneing liam, hayley and tony jen fell asleep for 10 as hayley was bringing james to see his new sister

jen was woken up when the door opened

it was hayley, liam, james and tony

liam was holding james he put james down

james ran over to jen and tilly giving them a hug then sat on tillys knee

liam walked up to tilly and hugged her then hugged jen then he turned back to tilly who was holding maddie-lee

tilly passed her to liam and stood up to let liam sit down

tilly smiled at the little family they had

it was all working out so well they had each other and also they had 2 children and family and friends around them it was like a dream come true

tilly walked around to jen and hugged her then she sat on the bed with jen then james ran to them tilly picked him up and laid him next to jen

tilly took jen's hand into hers and smiled at her

"i am so proud of you proud of were we are now and i was wondering in a couple of weeks if you want to renew like get married again i would love to do it infront of james and maddie-lee" jen hugged tilly

"i would love too" jen said happily causing a look from liam and hayley jen and tilly looked at the pair

"i formly invite you too our wedding number two" jen said liam stood up he passed maddie-lee to hayley and walked out of the room jen looked at tilly

"stay here ill go talk to him" tilly stood up and went to find liam

tilly found liam sat on a bench outside the hospital tilly walked up slowley

"can i sit" tilly asked liam nodded to tilly sat down next to him

non of them said anything then tilly looked at liam

"whats wrong liam i thought you was happy with me and jen now" liam looked at tilly

"i am happy for you of course i am its just" liam shook his head

tilly put her arm around liam as she seen a tear roll down his face then he looked back at tilly

"today its dads birthday and she didnt even remeber she always remebers but this year its like she has forgotten him" tilly hugged liam then she pulled away

"she wont have forgot liam but she has just given birth i bet shes thinking about him but she just has her mind on other things a couple of hours ago we didnt know if our daughter was going to make it" liam looked a tilly

"im sorry ignore me im sorry i guess i just have to think of what we have now" liam and tilly stood up and walked back to the room were jen and hayley was

when they got to the room they opened the door to see jen and hayley talking and tony sat in the corner holding maddie-lee

tilly looked at jen and smiled she seen james lying next to her on the bed asleep cuddleing into jen


	150. Chapter 150

**i will update when i can and as much as i can im so happy to be back writting for all you amazing people and remeber if you have any ideas let me know please and also let me know if its any good or if your geting bored and ill try to make it better if i can thankyou love you all xxxxxxxxx - number1jellyfan**

the next day liam drove tilly to the hospital to see jen and maddie-lee when they got to jens room they seen jen paking her things up tilly walked up behind her

"jen take it easy ill do that" which made jen jump she turned around smiled

"hey didnt know you was here they have said i can come home i was about to phone you to tell you" jen kissed tilly

"can you dress maddie please if you dont mind" jen asked tilly nodded and smiled and went to dress maddie

when they were ready they left the hospital and got into liams car he drived them back to there place

liam phoned hayley to tell her they were comming home

when they got there jen and tilly walked into the house and liam carried the carseat with maddie strapped in it

jen couldnt pick heavy thing up until a week or so though she wasnt happy about it shes used to doing things

just then the front door opened and james ran out and hugged jen and tilly then hayley walked out and hugged them both

they all walked into the house and liam put the carseat down on the floor

"does anybody want a cup of coffee" jen asked liam walked upto her

"jen sit down ill do it your not allowed to lift heavy things especially not a kettle you have just had a c-section"jen sat down

"your treating me like an invalid"

liam and tilly was sat in the kitchen jen went for asleep hayley was feeding maddie a bottle

"im sorry tilly about yesterday i wasnt thinking i guess i just have to move on" tilly shook her head

"dont be sorry im here if you ever need a talk" liam smiled and hugged tilly


	151. Chapter 151

jen was in the bath

tilly was sat in the livingroom

hayley had took james to the shop

liam had gone home

maddie-lee was asleep in the mosy-basket

just then tillys phone went off it was on charge on the sofa tilly had a look it was a messege

tilly opened it

"hey tills you comming to vist us anytime soon- esther xxx" tilly hadnt seen any of them for about a year they didnt know jen was pregnant so tilly replyed

"hi sorry i carnt got loads going on me and just had another baby sorry speak soon xxtilz" just then jen walked into the livingroom

"you okay" jen asked tilly nodded

"you" jen smiled

"weres hayley and james" jen asked

"shes took him to the shop" jen smilled

"you okay" jen asked tilly nodded aand smiled

"how could i not be i have the most amazing wife in the world we have the 2 most beautiful babies and we have hayley and liam it couldnt get better then that" jen walked up to tilly and smiled and hugged her

"jen are you ok" tilly asked jen smiled and nodded tilly sat down and patted the seat next to her so jen sat down

"i know your thinking about your dad and its ok i just dont want you to hold it in im here and you can talk about him to me if you want we can vist his grave if you want or you can go with liam spend some time up there ill look after maddie and james if you want to go with lima or im sure hayley with look after them if you want me to come im here jen ok what ever you need im here" jen smiled and kissed tilly

"thankyou ill go vist tommorow i just didnt want to bring it up and if you dont mind i think i might go with liam i bet he thinks i forgot because i havent been talking and that jsut take some flowers up there and that" tilly smiled

"of course i dont mind" just then hayley walked through the door


	152. Chapter 152

jen was still in bed tilly wanted to let her have a lie-in she deserved it so tilly took maddie into the livingroom and made her a bottle then she woke james up to get him ready for nursery then she made him some breakfast and fed maddie she put her in the carseat and put her in her pram she wrote jen a note for when she woke up and left the house

not long after jen woke up she walked into the kitchen to see the note on the side and read it

"morning beautiul thought you would want a lie-in so i have took james to nursery and took maddie to see my mum hope you dont mind hope you are okay tell your dad i said hi ill see you when you get back love you xxxT" jen smiled and got her phone and text tilly then she texted liam asking him to come over to the house

tilly dropped james off at nursery and walked over to her mums when her phone beeped she looked at it and opened the messege and smiled

"hey babe thanks for that your the best and course its ok to take maddie to see your mum you dont have to ask your mum is her grandma and ofcourse ill say hi to my dad for you i love you see you tonight yours forever jxxxxx" tilly knocked on the door and tony answered it and smiled

liam and jen were sat at their dads grave jen put some flowers down and started to clean up the grave

tilly picked maddie up and passed her to tony then she sat down

"hows james" tony asked

"yeah hes good just dropped him off at the nursery ill bring him over if you want when hes finished jens gone to her dads grave with liam" tilly smiled

tony and tilly cathched up the tilly set off to pick james up from nersury and walked back to her mums

jen and liam had finished at their dads grave then jen texted tilly and she drove to tonys


	153. Chapter 153

**sorry its short but today has been the worst ever so dont think ill update another today but i will asap thankyou hope you like it xxxxx- number1jellyfan**

jen and liam were sat in the livingroom with tony tilly had gone to make the coffee's tony was holding maddie-lee james was playing with his toys liam went to help tilly with the coffee's

"she's beautiful jen you should be proud there both beautiful you should both be proud" jen smiled

"thankyou" tony stood up and sat next to jen

"jen i am so proud of the pair of you " jen smiled

"thankyou it means alot"just then liam walked into the livingroom carying 2 cups of coffee

"were's tilly" jen asked liam sat down

"she's in the kitchen she's comming in a minuet"

"jen" tilly shouted jen smiled and stood up and walked into the kitchen

"can i lend your phone a minuet please mines run out of credit and i want to phone george make sure everythings okay" tilly smiled jen nodded and passed her phone tilly kissed jen then she left and tilly phoned george

jen, liam and tony were talking when tilly walked into the livingroom

"whats wrong tilly" jen asked noticing tilly looked abit mad tilly shook her head and laughed

"hey babe you might not remeber me it was a long time ago but i remeber you and you gave me this number just want to ask if you wanted to replay that night anytime soon call mexxx" jen stood up and walked up to tilly

"whats this" jen asked

"i was going to ask you the same thing you got it after i phoned george so come on jen who is it" tilly asked jen shook her head and looked at the messege

"tilly i dont know it must be wrong number"

"ive heard that one to many times jen" tilly walked to the coat hanger and picked her coat up and put it on

"tilly were are you going" jen asked following tilly

"going to find out who this is i need some breathing space i think its best to leave james here dont want to scare him or confuse him ill be back" then tilly walked out tony stood up she passed maddie to liam

"ill go make her see straight dont worry" tony said then left jen turned around and sat down on the sofa


	154. Chapter 154

**sorry its short been my cuz bday party and family came over nand visted but again not been straight forward i will deffiently update more chapters tomoz thankyou for reading hope you like it still love you all and i want to give a special shoutout to the amazing kelly for donating to my just giving page you are amazing i am here if you ever need me and thankyou to all of you for reading this story please review thankyou xxxxxx- number1jellyfanxxxxx**

jen and liam were still sat at tony's waiting for tilly to come back

maddie-lee and james were asleep

just then the front door opened and in walked tilly

jen stood up and walked upto tilly

"tilly i can promise you i havent cheated on you i would never do that we have two beautiful children now and i wouldnt do anything to mess that up i love you and who ever this person is well they are lying"

"why would they lie eh what would they get out of it" jen shrugged

"i dont know but you have to trust me tilly and together we will find out who it is" jen and tilly smiled

just then tony walked through the door

"tilly i wish you wold stop walcing of like that when you want" tilly smiled and nodded

"i no i shouldnt and im sorry but just needed some thinking space" jen smiled and hugged tilly

"i swear to god tilly i didnt do anything we will find out who this is" tilly smiled and nodded liam stood up and walked upto them

"so am i dropping you off at yours then" liam asked tilly and jen nodded

jen carried james and tilly carried maddie they gave tony a kiss and left

a tall man covered by a coat and hood got into his car and followed liams car were he dropped jen and tilly off


	155. Chapter 155

jen woke up and smiled as she seen tilly laid there looking at her james was still asleep and maddie was laid in the middle of them

tilly put her hand out for jen to take and so jen did and tilly smiled

"i belive you jen that you didnt cheat on me but we need to find out who this is and in the meantime we will forget about this" tilly kissed jen

just then james and alisha-may ran into jen and tillys bedroom jen and tilly laughed then hayley popped around the corner with two cups of coffee

she sat down on the bed and passed them there coffee jen and tilly sat up and smiled

"so are we all okay now" hayley asked jen looked at tilly and tilly nodded

"yeah we are i believe her when she says she hasnt done anything so all we have to do now is find out who this weirdo is until then we will forget about it and focus on us and i thought today we could all go out together take james alisha-may and maddie out and invite james and leona if they want to come and maybe tony if that would be okay we could all go for a meal and take the children to the park or something just do something" hayley grabbed her phone and smiled

"dont say no more" hayley phoned tony then she phoned liam and asked them if they wanted to go for a meal and they said yes

so liam and leona made there own way with leona's nephew and jen drove her, hayley, tilly, tony, james and alisha-may


	156. Chapter 156

they were all out having dinner when jen went to the toilet

jen was washing her hands when she heard the door shut jen turned around and seen a man stood there

"your in the wrong toilets mate" jen laughed but the man walked closer to jen

"no im not i was looking for you" the man smiled he looked down at his hand and smiled

jens eyes drifted of to were he was looking and she stared paniking

he moved his hand up and aimed the gun at jen

"do you remeber amy yeah well im her brother and she tells me you have put her through hell" jen smiled

"your lying and so is she and she never told me she had a brother" jen whispered scared

"yeah thats because i have just come out of prison for gbh i got 10 years and now im here to help her i remeber when she used to write letters to me telling me that she had fallen in love that she was happy and then the sad letters started and she said that you hit her and cheated on her" jen laughted

"she was lying it was her who put me thorugh hell she made my life a living hell she was the one who hit me cheated on me" but the man shook his head

"i have done it once i will do it again to another one of her ex's will end up 6ft under so bye bye jennifer he pointed the gun at jen and jen croutched in the corner just then the door oppened it was tilly and the man pulled the trigger and ran


	157. Chapter 157

**i am really happy to see that you are still enjoying the story thankyou for all th reviews keep them comming thats what keeps me going so tahnkyou and enjoy and also i am going the hospital thats why i have updated now and ill update when i get back but i dont know what time that will be thankyou xxxx- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx**

tilly stood there in shock not atchually realising what had happened when she finally came around she ran to jens side and phoned a ambulance they told her to put pressure on the wound just then the door opened it was hayley she ran to them and screamed

"hayley clam down please i need you to hold this on tight for me whilst i go tell liam to take the kids home i dont want them to see jen like this" tilly sai as calmly as she could hayley nodded and she held the tshirt on tight

jen was drifting in and out of consious so hayley tried to talk to her

tilly ran to liam

"liam please can you take this home i will tell you what has happend but please take these home they need to go home now" liam frowned and stood up

"what has happened tilly" liam asked worried not knowing that his sister has been shot tilly shook her head

"its jen she" tilly couldnt bring herself to say it but liam just ran into the toilets to see his sister laid there in a pool of blood and he burst into tears

just then the paramedics arrived blue lights and so did the police they ran straight through to the toilets pass tilly

then hayley came out of the toilet and she hugged tilly and she got the children into jens car and took them home with tony

and not long after jen was on her way to hospital with tilly and liam by her side


	158. Chapter 158

tilly and liam were waiting in the relative's waitingroom whilst the doctors tried to revive jen

the police had interviewed tilly and liam and also hayley and tony and leona who was now at home she didnt want to get involved as she wasnt family

the doctors told tilly and liam that there were a 30% that jen would servive and a 20% that jen would servive but have some sort of long term ilness and maybe even brain damage if she had to go in a coma and there was a 50% chance that jen wouldnt make it

but tilly and liam werent think about that they were just thinking about jen surviveing

liam was pacing the floor with worry

"liam come and sit down" tilly whispered but liam didnt listen

"liam...liam...LIAM" then liam looked at tilly

"come and sit down" liam shook his head

"no my sister has just been shot and you want me to sit down she might die and its probably your fault why she got shot" liam shouted tilly stood up

"tilly i didnt mean that im sorry" liam quickly said realising what he just splurted out tilly pushed past him but was stopped by a doctor stood there s she" tily asked

"i think we should sit down" the doctor said but tilly burst into tear

"she's dead isnt she" tilly whispered


	159. Chapter 159

**im sorry its short but i dont want to do a massive storyline thing on this so im just keeping it short - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

tilly and liam were shown to jen's room after tilly stopped crying the doctor told her that jen was in a coma to keep her alive

when they got to jen's room the doctor left them

liam put his hand on tilly's shoulder and tilly opened the door

tilly fell into liams arms as she seen jen laid there with tubes in her and the machines beeping

liam hugged tilly as she cried into him

...

tilly and liam were sat at jen's bedside tilly was holding jen's hand and they were talking to her liam stood up

"i'll go and look after the kids them off hayley and she can come and see her ill be back tommorow" he gave tilly a hug and said bye to jen and tilly and then he left


	160. Chapter 160

**3 weeks later**

jen had been home for a couple of days but she wasnt alowed out of bed she had tto take it easy she wasnt alowed to do anything

hayley took the kids to nursery tilly looked after maddie then tilly would make tea and if jen wanted anything she would cvall tilly or hayley and they would bring it to her

jen didnt like it doing nothing getting tilly and hayley doing things for her but she had no choice they made her stay in bed and get everything done for her

jen was sat in bed when tilly walked into the bedroom holding maddie-lee and james jen smiled

"finally i have something to keep me from boredem " jen and tilly laughed

tilly sat on the bed and laid maddie down and james sat on the bed with them

"come here james" jen smiled so james sat next to jen and she gave him a hug

"i love you" jen whispered

"i love you too mummy" james replied

jen and tilly smiled

"go see alisha then" jen smiled so james ran off to find alisha

tilly picked up maddie and passed her to jen

"i think you can handle a hug with maddie carnt you" jen smiled

"tilly thankyou for everything i dont know what i would do i couldnt cope just thankyou" tilly smiled and kissed jen

tilly and jen laid down with maddie inbettween them and they fell asleep


	161. Chapter 161

**im really sorry i havent updatedfor a couple of days but been in pain my back is still killin me im not going anywere tomoz so ill update again tomoz and remeber if you have any feedback i would love to hear it, it keeps me going and if you have any ideas of were this story could go i would love to hear them thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxx**

jen woke up and seen tilly asleep next to her and in the middle of them maddie was looking up at her jen smiled but then she sniffed up

"ergh i think someone has left us a little present" jen laughed she stood up and walked over to were the nappies were and she got one then she sat back on the bed and started to change maddies nappy

when she finished jen stood up and took the nappy to the bin she stood still and held onto the wall as she felt dizzy when she stopped jen walked bac to the bedrrom and picked maddie up and began to walk downstairs with her

just then jen lost her foot-0in and feel down the stairs and maddie fell down with her

**im sorry its short but im in pain and tired i promis ill update more tomoz thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxx**


	162. Chapter 162

**thankyou for all of your support you are all amazing hope you still like my story- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

tilly woke when she heard a loud noise she looked next to her and seen that maddie or jen wasnt there she stood up and walked out of the bedroom but couldnt find jen anywere

just then she heard jen scream tilly stood at the top of the stairs and seen jen sat there crying then tilly seen maddie laid there

tilly ran down the stairs to a heart broken jen and a motionless maddie tilly got her phone out and dialed 999

the ambulance were on there way maddie was still breathing tilly got told not to move her she ran upstairs and told hayley and asked if she could look after james of course hayley said yes then tilly returned back to maddies side

"tilly im so sorry i dont know what happened i was walking down stairs with her and i just fell " but tilly didnt listen just then the ambulace arrived and 2 men knocked on the door

tilly stood up and let them in

and not long after they got her into the ambulance and they cleared her of any spinal injury and tilly held her

jen was about t get into the ambulance but tilly shook her head

"i dont want her to come in the ambulance" jen looked at tilly but tilly didnt look at jen she just looked down at maddie

one of the paramedics closed the door and the ambulance drove off

jen jumped into her car and followed the ambulance


	163. Chapter 163

when they got there tilly walked to the ward holding maddie when she got to the kids ward she got told to sit at a bed and a doctor would come and see them

just then jen walked through the ward doors and seen tily sat next to the ned were maddie was laid jen walked up slowley

tilly looked at jen

"tilly im so sorry i know i should of listend to you but you was asleep and she was awake i thought you deserved lie-in" tilly shook her head

"jen you fell down the stairs with our daughter you could of killed her i topld you to rest for a reason for this reason incase you put you or any of the children in danger" tilly looked at maddie layed on the bed asleep

jen walked to the other side of the bed about to hold maddies hand but tilly grabbed her and held her close and kissed her head jen laughed and shook her head

"shes not even your real daughter not by blood anyway i gave birth to her your just married to her real mum and the mum of her brother" tilly nodded

"yeah you might be right but as the mum of her brother i am always going to be there for her no matter what you just remeber that" jen sat down on the chair behind her

just then a women came in jen and tilly stood uup

"hello im claire im from the social services" she showed her badge to tilly and jen


	164. Chapter 164

**im sorry if its poor but dont know what happens with social services hope you like it- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx**

jen and tilly were sat down infront of claire the social worker tilly laid maddie onto the bed she was still asleep

"im sorry to come and talk to you like this but we got told about a 2 month old baby falling down the stairs so we need to check up on it and make sur the baby isnt in any danger" tilly stood up and shook her she walked to the bed and picked up maddie-lee intyo her arms and sat on the bed with her

she looked down at maddie-lee and smiled

"when she was born we nearly lost her it was the most horrible 2 hours of my life of our life we didnt know if she was going to survive but then finally after what seemed like life the nurse brought her in to us we was so relived and happy and we could finally plan our futer with her and our other son and everything was going well but then jen got shot again it was devastiting wondering if she was going to make it she got put into a coma and 2 weeks later she was at home and i had to look after them all and ejn tried to do something nice but then this happend and we are just so scared we dont want to lose our duaghter" claire stood up

"i have heaqrd enough i think you are both fit enough to look after children i think its just a accident but we may send someone around just to cheak up on you all" then claire walked out of the room

jen stood up and walked over to the bed and sat next to tilly

"im sorry tilly i never ever thought that this would happen and im sorry for what i said earlyer i love you and i never want to lose you ever i just hope you can forgive me i will never ever forget what i did and ill always pay" tilly took jens hand and smiled at her

"i know it was an accident jen i know you would never ever hurt maddie or james on purpose ever and im sorry for pushing you out earlyer i think i was just mad at you for doing this but i never for one second blamed you i love you so much" tilly kissed jen and jen hugged tilly

"i love you so much" jen whispered then kissed tillys shoulder they both smiled then tilly passed madie to jen


	165. Chapter 165

jen was holding maddie tilly had gone for them bth a coffee each just then the doctor walked over jen stood up and shook the doctors hand just then tilly arived back jen smiled

"and this is tilly my wife" tilly smiled and shook the doctors hand and they all sat down

"i am doctor oconnor and i ahev been doing tests on maddie to check if she has injured herself and you will be happy to know that she hasnt broken anything but i would like you to keep an eye on her and if anything changes i would like you to bring her straight back in " the docotr stod up

"so does that mean we can go home" jen asked shaking the doctors hand again the doctor nodded

"we are certain she is fine to go home but if anything changes anything at all make sure you bring her back please"

"yeah we will do thankyou" tilly smiled then the doctor left and they got packed up and phoned hayley to tell her then jen drove them back

**sorry its short but im not well at all i promise ill upload another chapter tday i just need to rest abit then ill post one promise and thankyou so much for all of your lovley messeges you are all lovley thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**


	166. Chapter 166

when they got back home james ran out and ran up to jen and tilly and hugged them jen picked him up as tilly was holding maddie

they walked into the house and was greated by hayley and liam and alisha they all sat down in the livingroom and jen went and made the coffee's

"so how is she" liam asked tilly smiled nd nodded

"yeah she has been given a clean bill of health but we have to keep an eyeon her make sure everything is ok and if not then we have to take her back straight away" tilly passed maddie to liam and stood up and walked into the kitchen were she found jen crying

"jen whats wrong babe why are you crying for" tilly asked walking upto jen hugging her jen turned around to face tilly

"im sorry tilly for putting maddie through that i just carnt get it out of mind that i could of killed our daugther i would never forgive myself for what i did it is unforgiveable and i would be selfish if i did im just so sorry" tilly wipped jens tears away and hugged her

"jen it was an accident ok i dont blame you and maddie is fine lets take this as a lesson okay and learn from it from now on you listen to me" jen looked at tilly and they both laughed

"thats what i like to see now hurry up and make them coffee's i need one them in the hospital was horrible" tilly kissed jen and left her to make the coffee's and she walked back into the livingroom

"is she ok" hayley asked tilly, tilly smiled and nodded

"yeah shes fine just blaming herself but i have sorted it" hayley hugged tilly and stood up and she walked into the kitchen

she knew there was something more wrong with jenn she wouldnt of just brushed it off like that

"AAAARRRGGGHHH" came a scream from hayley everybody rushed to tyh kitchen and just couldnt believe what they seen


	167. Chapter 167

**this one is a longer one you all deserve it thankyou for your reviews you are all amazing i love you all- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxx**

when tilly got to the kitchen she seen jen laid on the floor sourounded by pills hayley ran to her side jen was concious but dazed hayley looked at tilly but tilly shook her head and walked off

"go see her liam ill stay with jen" so liam walked into the livingroom were tilly was sat with maddie and james so liam sat next to her

"are you ok tills" liam asked tilly laughed and nodded

"yeah my daughter has just come out of hospiital because of her she nearly died and now shes taking pitty on herself and wanting to drag us into more pain well i for one am going to look after our kids and do whats right for them" tilly said kissing maddie and james and the head then hugging them liam stood up

"tilly your married you carnt give up on her tilly remeber your vows you both are stronger than this remeber the jen and tilly back in hollyoaks no one could touch them they didnt listen to anyone not even the law you both did what you wanted and thats why you are both here today come on tills dont give up on each other" tilly looked at liam she stood up and passed maddie to liam

"can you stay in here with them please they carnt see her like that" tilly asked liam smiled and nodded

so liam sat down on the sofa with maddie and james and tilly walked into the kitchen to see jen comming around hayley looked at tilly and stood up and she walked out leaving just jen and tilly in the kitchen

tilly walked to the sink and filled up a glass of water for jen and she returned to the table and slamed the glass onto the table which earned a look from jen who was now fully concious and around jen screwed her eyes up at the noise and held her head tilly laughed

"oh im sorry jen was i to loud for you eh got a head ake have you feeling sorry for yourself are we well im sorry if this is unconveinient for you jen but we have 2 children in there and they need us the both of us " tilly burst into tears jen stood up and walked up to tilly slowley and she put her arm out but tilly pulled away and she looked at jen

"no jenim not letting you do this feel sorry for your self is not going to erase what happend yeah you did fall down the stairs with maddie and yeah she could of died but she didnt it was an accident jen a horrible accident butwe haveto move on from it and learn from it i carnt have you around our kids when your like this what if james picked up one of them tablets and ate it" jen frowned

"what are you saying tilly you carnt take our children away from me" tilly nodded and looked at jen

"yes i can and i am im going to mov to my moms just for abit until you feel better and stop feeling sorry for yourself im not stopping you from seeing them because you can come down whenever you want but im taking them just for a coupple of days i need to protect them aswell" tilly hugge jen

"i love you" tilly whispered when she pulled away she seen jen crying tilly wipped the tears away

"jen we are only a couple doors away and you can come and see them whenever you want" jen nodded and gave tilly another hug and kissed her

"i love you and thankyou for doing this i understand and you are looking out for them and im sorry" tilly paked them a bag and jen said her bye's to james and maddie then hayley walked outside with them then tilly turned to jen

"im sorry jen i dont want to do this but i think you need a break and learn that what happened to maddie was a accident and you have to stop blaming yourself and remeber what i said you can come and see them whenever you like they are still your children and nn one can tae that away" tilly gave jen a hug and left


	168. Chapter 168

when tilly arrived at her moms she put her bags in the spare room and she made james his tea and made maddie a bottle

tony fed maddie whilst tilly fed james tilly smled at james

"mummy wheres mummy and why isnt she here with us have i done something wrong" tilly put te plate down next to her and picked up james and put him on her knee

"james you havent done anything wrong and dont ever think that okay mummy loves the both of you she just needs a rest it dosnt mean that she dont love you any less what does mummy tell you" james looked at tilly and smiled

"i love you more than anything" tilly smiled and nodded

"yes thats right james you can see mummy whenever you want you can phone her mummy loves you loads dosnt she" james nodded and hugged tilly

"can you go put on you pajmas please shout mummy if you need any help ok" so james went to put his pjs on

tilly stood up and put the plate in the sink in the kitchen and returned back to the livingroom

when she got there she seen tony smiling at her

"what are you smiling at" tilly asked tony

"you how goo you are with him them both of them" tilly smiled

"its not that hard" tilly sat down

"i wish i was more like you when i was your age" tony smiled

over at hayleys jen was sat in the kitchen with hayley and alisha was asleep

"hayley what has gotten over me i put my own children at risk twice"

"jen stop feeling sorry for yourself forget about it or this might happen again" jen nodded and smiled

"your right i need to put them first i need to go see tilly" so jen stood up and set of to tonys


	169. Chapter 169

**sorry its short but im still not feeling well and i just feel drained thankyou for all of your support you are all amazing i love you all xxx- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

when jen got to tony's she knocked on the door and not long after tilly opene the door tilly smiled and let jen in

jen walked into the hall way and turned around tilly nodded upstairs

"james is getting rady for bed go up and see him" jen shook her head

"im here to talk to you atchually" tilly smiled and walked into the livingroom tony stood up and passed maddie to jen

"i need to go to the shop do you want anything" both jen and tilly said no and tony left

"want a coffee" tilly asked

"erm no thanks" so tilly sat down next to jen

"tilly iwant you to come back ok i carnt get it out of my head that your not there with me like it should be with our children putting james to bed sharing the night feeds and the smelly nappies if you get what i mean" jen and tilly both laughed

"jen if i do come back with the kids i need to know that your thinking straight you need to be certain that it will never happen again i carnt risk it" jen nodded

"i promise you tilly it will never ever happen ever again tilly i want to look afte them and you not scare you out of our house" tilly hugged jen then she pulled away and they both smiled

"come on then lets get home" they both stood up and walked into the hallway

"james" tilly called so james walked down the stairs and seen jen stood there he smiled and ran to her

"mummy ive missed you" jen assed maddie to tilly and picked up james up

tilly collected their things and they walked back to hayleys


	170. Chapter 170

tilly woke up to see jen smiling at her so tilly smiled

"what you smiling at" tilly asked jen shook her head

"nothing just my beautiful wife oh yeah and hayley has took the kids to the park so me and you have some free time to ... talk...or whatever you want to do" jen bit her lip but tilly sat up

"what wrong" jen asked but tilly just looked at her jen laughed under her breath and got out of the bed

"do you know what it dosnt matter after months we are alone and we can do what ever we want but you dont want to do owt i thought we were forgetting about what happend " tilly looked at jen

"jen just because i dont want to do anything you go in a huff yeah weel you carnt always have things your way and we have forgot about what happend" jen sat back on the bed and took tillys hand

"tilly i love you and im not carrying on because you dont want to have sex but if you carnt forgive me for what happend or look past it i need to know we carnt stay together because of the kids i want you to be with me because of me" tilly looked at jen

"i do love you of course i love you or i wouldnt of married you would i" tilly smiled

"but" jen added but tilly shook her head and smiled

"but nothing jen i love you and carnt live without you thats why i am married to you" jen smiled and hugged tilly

"im sorry" tilly kissed jen

"you better be who said i didnt want to "talk" ehmaybe we havent had a "talk" in so long that i am just despret for one" they both gigled and tilly kissed jen again

tilly laid jen down and started to kiss her but before anything could get heated up they heard the front door opened tilly sat up and not long after there bedroom door opened


	171. Chapter 171

jen and tilly were sat in the livingroom with james and maddie hayley had taken alish out just then the front door opened it was liam and he walked intot he livingroom

james stood up and ran to liam

"hiya liam" james said hugging liam, liam picked james up and hugged him then liam sat down with james on his knee liam smiled tilly looked at him

"what are you smiling at" tilly asked

"well i thought we could all go on holiday me, you, jen, james, maddie, hayley, alisha and tony what do you think" liam asked jen and tilly looked at each other

"yeah that sounds good where to " tilly finally spoke

"well i was thinking tenerifeit has loads of things for the kids to do and they have clubs and that so everything is not just for the kids" jen smiled

"come on then what are we waiting for lets ring hayley and tony and ask" so jen got her phone and phoned hayley

"hayley do you want to go on holiday with us lot" jen asked

"erm yeah why not i have my savings so yeah lets have some fun" jen said bye and phoned tony and asked and tony also agreed so they got on jens laptop and booked the tickets for 1 week time


	172. Chapter 172

the time had flyed today they were going to tennerifie jen and tilly packed therenthings aswell packing some things for james and maddie the mini bus was due in half an hour hayley had popped to the shops to get some things for on the way there because things at the airport were very expensive liam and leona were on there way and tony was in the kitchen she had pack aswell

jen put there suitcases into the hall wayready to go out when the mini bus came tony fed maddie so they didnt have to feed her until thy got there james had already had his breakfast he was playing in his bedroom

jen was the one in charge she cheked that she had all of the passports and the tickets and then she cheaked she had enough money and cheaked all the suitcases to make sure there were enough clothes for everyone

when she finally cheked everything liam and leona arrived and not long after the minibus came so liam and the bus driver got all of the suitcases into the back of the minibus leona and tilly got into the car taking james with them

jen cheaked that all the windows was locked that she had everything for maddie she put the alarm on then locked the door

tony passed maddie to jen aand they all got into the minibus and then they set off

there flight was due in 1 hour but they were stuck in traffic jen kept eevryone from paniking and they all stayed calm

finally with 20 minuets to spare they arrived at the airport and walked to the desk and they all got cheaked in tand on the flight jen and tilly sat together with maddie and james and liam leona and tony sat on the row behind

when the flight took off and they were alowed to stand up liam stood up and so did leona and they stood infront of jen and tilly

"jen, tilly we need to talk to you" leona said jen and tilly both smiled and jen nodded

"well we are proud to say that i am 3 month pregnant with twins" liam and leona gave jen and tilly a hug and they sat back down


	173. Chapter 173

when they arrived at tennerfriefe they all got of the plane and waited for their bags when they got them they walked outside and got a minibus to there hotel

when they got there they all had booked there own rooms liam and leona went of to there room and tony went off to her room and hayley and alisha had there own room and jen and tilly and james and maddie-lee was in a room

jen and tilly got to there room with james and maddie and they started to unpack then tilly laughed jen turned around to her

"what are you laughing at" jen asked

"you i just came to a conclusion that when im on holiday with you its going to be like having my teacher back" jen frowned so tilly explained more

"because all we will be doing on this holiday is keeping things neat well im sure i have one way of you putting them rules aside for abit" tilly smiled walking upto jen and wrapping her arms around her neck jen smiled and shook her head

"are you forgetting tilly we now have 2 children and there in the same room as us no way am i doing the thing whilst there here" just then tilly burst out, laughing jen fronwed

"you call it the thing ha jen i think you call it sex darling"

"sssshhh" jen said putting her finger upto her lip

"there asleep jen" just then they both looked at the bed were maddie aqnd james were laid together jen walked up behind tilly and wrapped her arms around her and she placed her head onto tillys shoulder

"do you think they will ask questions when there older about us about how we met and that" tilly asked

"honestly yeah i think they will want to know and we will tell them the truth that we met at school and fell in love and it started from there" jen and tilly both laughed just then james woke up

just then there was a knock on the door tilly went to answer it whilst jen carried on folding xclothes and putting them away tilly opened it and it was liam and leona

"are you two ready were going to go down to the beach" liam asked tilly looked at james and maddie

"er yeah bt can you take these down now we need to upack still and i dont want to keep these couped up" tilly smiled so liam and leona took james and maddie down to the beach

"come on then lets do these clothes" jen smiled

"come here you teaser" tilly said then jen ran into tillys arms and the started kissing pulled away

"we have to be quick" tilly smiled and continued kissing jen


	174. Chapter 174

**sorry its short but really busy and im better now thankyou ill update asap but im going to be very busy again tommorow family stuff thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

when jen and tily finally finished "packing the clothes away" jen stood up and smiled at tilly who was laid in the bed looking back at her

"aw i carnt believe yo are using me like this you have never ran out on me so quick" tilly laughed jen walked up to tilly slowley

"you mitilda is a very naughty girl" jen kissed tilly and tilly tried to pull jen back down but jen risisted

"i dont think so tilly we need to go get our children back" jen smiled at tilly and left the hotel tilly got ready and left the hotel to join the others

when they got to the beach maddie was asleep in her pram and james was playing in the sea with liam with alsiha and leona jen and tilly sat with hayley who was sun bathing and tony had gone for the drinks

just thenhayley sat up and nudged jen

"jen i really need to talk to you i need some advice on what i should do" hayley asked so jen hugged tilly and went of to talk to hayley


	175. Chapter 175

**thought i would update before i go out ill update another one tonight if not to late thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxx**

jen and hayley were sat at the top of the hill on the beach hayley looked at jen

"i never ment for this to happen jen non of us did i wanted to push it to the back of my mind but i couldnt no one knows and this could distroy everybody but i have to tell somebody and your the person i trust the most ever" jen laughed

"come on hayley im sure it carnt be that bad eh ive probley have done worse" jen laughed hayley just shook her head

so jen sat next to hayley and hugged her hayley pulled away and looked at jen then she lent closer and kissed jen, jen pulled away hayley stood up and ran off and jen followed her

"hayley" jen shouted but hayley didnt answer she just kept running until she couldnt run anymore and she fell to the floor crying and not long after jen arrived to see hayley sat on the floor hayley looked up at jen

"im sorry jen" hayley cried jen smiled and shook her head

"forget about it if it would of been someone else i would of give them one but your my best mate so forget about it" hayley and jen both laughed then jen sat down next to hayley again

"so this thing you wanted to tell me earlyer what is it jen asked but hayley shook her head and smiled

"it dosnt matter" jen nodded

"hayley you do know im going to have to tell tilly though but she wont mind" hayley nodded

"im sorry but we dont have serets anymore" jen stood up and held her hand out for hayley then they both walke back to the beach were the others were jen seen tily sat there with maddie she was feeding her jen sat next to tilly and hayley went to see alisha

"tilly i need to talk to you"


	176. Chapter 176

jen sat with tilly she hadnt yet told her that hyley kissed her and she didnt want to yet whilst everyone was around so she gave tilly a kiss and went into the sea with james and liam and leona sat with tilly

hayley walked along the beach with alisha and tony talking tilly walked over to hayley and she asked tony to take maddie so tony did and she took maddie into the sea joining jen, liam and james

"hayley is everything ok you look abit preocupied im here if you want to talk" hyaley smiled and sat down so tilly joined her

just then jen looked over and seen tilly and hayley sat on the beach she passed james to liam and she joined them

"is everything okay" jen asked both tilly and hayley nodded

"well then tilly can you go get me a bottle of juice for james i dont know were they are" tilly nodded and went off to get some juice for james

"hayley you cannot be serious you carnt tell tilly what you did" jen walked up th beach and into the streets and allyways and hayley followed

"why not she needs to know"

"no how do you think she is going to feel you have been my bestmate or even a sister to me for as long as i can remeber and you made a pass at me" hayey frowned and pulled jens arm so jen stopped walking and looked at her

"she wouldnt be that bovered she knows im not gay it was just a one off i was upset and low but we both know it wasnt just me you kissed me back" jen laughed

"no i didnt i pulled away"

"yeah after you kissed me back" jen stepped closer to hayley and shook her head

"i didnt" she looked hayley in the eyes then she looked down and lent in and kissed her and hayley wrpped her arms around jens kneck and pushed her upto the wall

hayley pulled jens top open and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer jen turned hayley around so she was at the wall and she pushed her to it and she caressed hayleys body and soon enough she eneded up inbettween hayleys legs she piulled her knickers down and entered her with two fingers quickening the speed until hayley cried out with pleasure and she hugged jen


	177. Chapter 177

jen and hayley were sat in the streets in silence no one said anything what could they say for what they just did finally after sitting down saying nothing for long time jen stood up and started to walk off hayley stood up and followed jen

"jen what are you doing where are you going" jen stopped and turned around

"hayley i am going back to my wife and kids what happend here was a one off a mistake and it will never happen again" and jen continued walking again until hayley stood in front of her and stopped her

"jen you have cheated on your wife you dont just expect to move on from this do you how can you love her when you cheated on her" jen slapped hayley aroud the face

"dont you ever say that i love tilly she is the best thing to have ever happened to me and i will always put her first until i die you havent been through what we have been through have you the things we have had to go through to be together i will never let anything split us up i am sorry for using you like that but it was a mistake me and tilly havent done much in the last 4 years with the kids and that my head got the better of me i am going to go back to my wife and i never want to hear of this again" and jen walked of to find tilly

when she got to the beach she seen tilly sat on the beach with maddie and james buliding sand castels jen wlked upto tilly and sat down next to tilly and she kissed her when jen pulled away she looked up the beach and seen hayley walking down


	178. Chapter 178

they were all back at there hotel rooms jen put james to bed and tilly put maddie in her cot and she liad in bed watching telly whilst jen got a bath

when jen finished she entered the bedroom with just a towel around her but tilly was asleep so jen got dressed and sat on the other side of the bed looking down at tilly a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek she wipped it aay and watched television

over in hayleys hotel she was sat with leona talking when there was a knock on the hotel door leona answered it and hayley stood up when she seen who was stood there

"hayley i need to talk to you" jen smiled

"i was just leaving anyway i will see you both in the morning" leona smiled then she left and jen entered

"jen what are you doing here at this time its 11pm you shouldnt be here" jen sat in the chair in the corner of the room and hayley was sat on the bed

"ino i shouldnt but i was bored in there and im not tired" hayley smiled

"well you might not be but i am i want to go to bed" jen stood up and walked infront of hayley

"then let me come with you" jen sat down next to hayley an kissed her but hayley pulled away and stood up

"no jen you have a wife and kids and im not gay what happened bettween us was a one off" jen stood up and grabbed hayleys hand and stepped closer to her she kissed hayley again but this time hayley didnt pull away


	179. Chapter 179

jen woke up and looked at the clock it was 4am then she looked at the other side of her and hayley was laid there asleep jen sat up and put her hea in her hands and cried when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see hayley smiling

hayley got out of the bed and picked jens clothes of the floor and passed them to jen' jen looked at hayley

"what has gotten into me hayley i have cheated on tilly twice with my bestmate i love tilly why did i have to go and ruin it" hayley sat down next to jen

"jen tilly dosnt need to know if you dont want her too this will never happen again its funny because im not even gay jen go back to your hotel and forget this ever happened it was a very stupid mistake and we are never going to talk of it again" jen smiled and got ready

when she got dressed she left the hotel room and entered her and tillys room

when she got there she seen tilly asleep on the bed jen smiled she got undressed and got into the bed cuddleing into tilly she kissed tillys shoulder and smiled

"were have you been" jen heard then tilly turned around and sat up

"you have been out all nght and come back at 4am i want to know were you have been and left me with our children all night" jen sat up

"tilly im sorry i didnt mean to do it i am so sorry i dont know what happened and i will never forgive myself and i will understand if you leave me" tilly frowned

"jen what are you talking about" jen started to cry

"tilly i cheated on you it didnt mean anyhing and i dont know why i did it i was stupid" tilly stood up and nodded

"okay we can move on from this" tilly smiled jen stood up

"tilly im sorry i never wantd to hurt you i wasnt thinking" tilly looked at jen and smiled

"its fine i cheated on you with amy so you have done it back thats it but can i ask one question do i know this women" tilly asked jen wanted to tell tilly the truth but how could she jen shook her head

"no you dont" tilly hugged jen

"i forgive you jen thankyou for telling me the truth" tilly kissed jen then they both went to bed

this was all like a bad dream that had finally ended


	180. Chapter 180

**i noyou all want drama and dont worry theres going to be plenty comming up i just didnt want jen to make it a regular thing with hayley they are bestmates and hayley is tillys sister so sorry thats the end of them but dont worry drama aint far away i have something up my sleave for you guys thankyou and sory its short but i wanted this chapter just to be about the four of them and the next chapter something is going to brew up thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen and tilly decided to have a day together them and maddie and james

first they visted the park then they had dinner in a restrunt they had a picture done of the four of them by a man who drew pictures

after a day of activeaties they walked down to the beach to watch the sunset jen took pictures of them all together and jen and tilly together and james and maddie together

james fell asleep in jens arms and they made there way to there hotel room and they fell asleep


	181. Chapter 181

they were all sat down at the beach for there last day tommorow they were getting the plane back

jen and tilly were walking along the beach with maddie

liam and leona was playing football with james

and hayley and tony walked to the shop with alisha

liam jen and leona sat down whilst tilly took james to the toilet hayley walked up to the group

"liam i need to talk to you" hayley asked but leona smiled

"well you can say it here infront of us" hayley looked at leona then at jen who was scared incase it was about her and hayley sleeping together

"well here i need to give you this i didnt want to do it here but you need to no and step up" hayley said passing liam an envlope then hayley walked away

liam opened the envlope and couldnt believe what he seen leona took the letter of him and she couldnt believe it

jen coulod see by the look on liams face that it wasnt good so she chased after hayley

"hayley what was that" jen asked hayley turned around

"the truth that everybody shiould no i have been quiet about it for too long he neds to step up to his responcebilaties" jen frowned she still didnt no what hayley ment

"its liam ok jen he is alishas dad we had a one night stand and i fell pregnant i didnt want to tell anyone because he got a girlfriend then i was going to tell him but we found out shes pregnant then that night i was going to tell you somehow we maganged to have sex and now i think the truth should come out once and for all" hayley walked off jen turned around and seen liam and leona argueing


	182. Chapter 182

**im sorry i havent updated for a couple of days been very very busy helping family out here is a chapter sorry its small but im very tied i might update another one tomoz but im busy again tommorow im osrry for the delay hope it will be worth it thankyou for your support and if you have any ideas let me know as i am running out of them i have a few comming up tha should keep me going for abit but i want to make this story as long as possible thankyou again love you all - number1jellyfan xxxxxx**

jen and tilly were sat on the beach tony had took maddie and james of to hotel and put them to bed liam and leona was talking things through in there room and hayley had gone somewere for some space tilly cuddled into jen they were laid down looking up at the stars

"i have really enjoyed it this week jen me you and james and maddie and the family been amazing i will never forget it i just hope liam and leona make up and hayleys okay and we can carry on with everything" jen kissed tillys head and smiled she loved how everything seemed so easy to tilly everything was perfect

just then they seen hayley walking up to them tilly sat up and so did jen hayley sat down infront of them

"hayley why are you out at this time with alisha" hyaley started crying so tilly hugged her

"i have messed everything up" hayley looked at tilly and then jen and back at tilly

"im sorry i didnt mean it i didnt mean to hurt anybody" tilly hugged hayley again

"dont be silly your family you havent messed anything up liam and leona will sort it out you watch and then he can be a dad to alisha" hayley smiled

"thats better now come on we have to be up early to pack and go home

they all stood up and walked back to there hotel


	183. Chapter 183

they were all on the plane liam and leona were still on non talking terms hayley was sat with jen and tilly with maddie, and tony was sat behind them with james and alisha

when they finally got back tilly jen tony maddie and james got a taxi baxk leaving liam and leona to sort out their problems

when jen tilly and hayley got back to their place they packed up and tilly went for some food for them

jen and hayley were sat in the livingroom maddie and james and alisha were having a sleep

"jen what happened bettween us i have been thinking about it alot i havent been able to think about anything else i know it was a mistake but why, why did you do it we have been freinds for years and never throught about that and you have one arguiment with tilly and that happens i will not tell anybody anything i swear down but you carnt do that to tilly" jen shook her head

"i no and im sorry but what happened bettween us was a mistake and it will never happen again i shouldnt of done it to tilly she is my wife and i love her and nothing is going to change that" just then hayley noticed tilly stood at the door

"hiya" hayley smiled but tilly just took th bags into the kitchen jen stood up and walked into th kicthen were tilly was stood putting things away

"tilly are you ok babe" tilly turned around and looked at jen and smiled

"yeah im just tired i think im gunna go to bed" tilly hugged jen and then she went up to bed jne returned to the livingroom were hayley ws still sat jen passed her a drink

"is she ok" hayley asked jen nodded

"shes just tired soshe has gone up to bed" just then there was a knock on the front door jen stood up and answered it, it was liam

"is hayley in" liam asked jen nodded a let liam in and then shee went upstairs to give them both some space to talk


	184. Chapter 184

**sorry its short im tired i will try update some more tonight thankyou- number1jellyfanxxxxx**

liam and hayley was sat in the livingroom

"i will tell you the truth it came as a supries when you told me ui didnt know what to think when we had the one night stand i never thought about any of this we was both drunk and" hayley smiled and shook her head

"geez thanks"

"you know what i mean i just wishyou woul of said something sooner so i could of been a dad to alisha but now that i know i will be there for alisha " hayley nodded

"hows you and leona" hayley asked

"were ok now sorted everything out" hayley nodded

"good"

meanwhile upstairs jen and tilly was liad in bed in silance

"tilly whats wrong babe" jen asked then tilly sat up

"dont call me babe jen i know what you did" jen sat up and went to hug tilly but tilly stood up she put her dressing gown on and went down staris to see hayley and liam sat on the sofa laughing

tilly walked up to hayley and slapped her around the face

"you bitch how could you do this to me" tilly shouted liam pulled tilly of hayley

"tilly what is wrong with you" hayley asked tilly laughed and swung at hayley again

"i know hayley about you and jen sleeping together i heard you two talking about it in here how could you" tilly started crying jen walked upto tilly and put her arms around her but tilly pushed jen away

"get away from me how could you jen you slept with your best friend my sister you discust me" tilly ran upstairs

jen sat on the sofa and started crying

"how could you jen or even you hayley i didnt even know you was gay"

"im not" hayley splurted out

"liam dont blame her it was me, me and tilly had a argument and i used hayley i didnt mean anything by it" jen stood up and walked upstairs and seen tilly crying on the landing

"tilly im so sorry i swear i never ment this to happen hayley aint even gay please tilly blame me as much as you want but dont blame hayley it wasnt her it was me" tilly shook her head with her head still in her hands

"i have to blame hayley i carnt blame you jen were married i love you we have 2 kids together" jen walked upto tilly and sat down next to her

"tilly i am so sorry for what i did i love you more than anything but i dont want you to forgive me because of the kids i dont want to keep arguing i want us to be together forever thats why i want us to renew our vows but only if you love me still" tilly looked up at jen she put her hand on jens tummy and smiled and she nodded

"i love you jen" then tilly huged jen just then maddie started crying jen stood up and went to see her


	185. Chapter 185

sorry its short wanted to update but going out ill see if i can update another tonight when i get back thankyou- number1jellyfan

jen woke up and put her arm around tilly and then she kissed her on the head which caused tilly to wake up

she looked at jen and smiled

"so renew our vows then" tilly asked jen smiled and nodded

"well we need to do it qick dont we, we both know why" tilly and jen smiled

just then maddie started crying tilly got up and walked into the kids bedroom and picked up maddie then she began to walk back to th bedroom when she spotted hayley walking out of her bedroom they both stopped and looked at each other

tilly walked upto hayley and hugged her no wods was said then tilly walked back to her and jens bedroom and hayley walked downstairs

tilly sat on the bed and passed maddie over to jen tilly got the bottle of the side and passed it to jen so she could feed maddie

"jen we will tell people on the day of the renewal if you want i just want to get it over with first and thats why we have to do it quickly because they will find out sooner or later" jen smiled and nodded

"that sounds perfect to me"


	186. Chapter 186

**this is set a few months later when they have put a date for renewal they only had a couple of days to go thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

jen and tilly were sat in the kitchen sorting out plans because in a couple of days they were renewing there vows

tilly and hayley had made up but hayley still didnt feel fully comftorble because tilly forgived her so easily and hayley didnt expect her to

they had nearly done everything they had got the venue and the invations out they got the dresses and suits for boys

they was not making it a massive party as they didnt have the money they just made it simple a quick renewal and a party at there house a few beers and some food they had got each other necklesses for each other insted of mor rings as like there wedding they didnt want anything traditional

hayley walked into the kitchen and smiled and she poured herself tilly and jen a glass of champainge and she sat down at the table and passed them it

tilly looked at jen hayley drank hers down and she went to the toilet tilly stood up and poured there glasses of champainge down the sink then she st back down she looked at jen and smiled

"it will be worth it i promise" jen smiled and kissed tilly then they carried on with the renewing they didnt have that much to do anymore they just had to make sure everything was in place and that nothing was going to go wrong


	187. Chapter 187

**this is now set of the day of renewing there vows hope you like it- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

everybody was getting ready this time around there was no seperate hotels or anything they were renewing there vows in a simple room and then a party back at theres

jen got james ready and tilly got maddie ready liam and leona was already ready and waiting liam played with alisha whilst hayley was getting ready

liam got to know alisha and look after her and buy her stuff when he found out she was his daughter and both hayley and leona liked that

leona was now 6 month pregnant she had found out that she was having 2 girls they were going to be non identical and they were due new years eve

they were all finally ready and they set off in there limo jen and tilly had ordered

when they got there everyone sat down and jen and tilly stood at the front reading out there own promises to each toher and jokes then finally james walked down the isle with a neckless for tilly and liam carried maddie down the isle with the other neckless for jen

then they kissed and they had renewed there vows everyone cheered and clapped then they soon made there way outside

jen and tilly had got a professional photographer to take pictures of everyone then the photographer took pictures of jen and tilly together then of the four of them then tilly looked into jens eyes and they both smiled at each other then tilly looked down at jens tummy and seen the slight bump and she put her hand gently onto it and the photographer took a picture jen and tilly both laughed

when they finished they got the limo home and started the party

tony took all the kids to her house for a couple of hours whilst the party went on

half way through jen and tilly both stood up and jen turned the music dow

"can i have everyones attention please i just want to say thankyou for comming today it has been amazing alot of things has changed since our wedding we now have 2 beautiful children amazing freinds and family and i still have an amazing wife" jen and tilly both smiled to each toher and smiled

"and we would like to announce that i am 2 month pregnant with our thrid child so please dont be offering me any alcholic drinks" everybody laughed and then clapped james ran upto the pair and hugged them and so did leona and hayley followed by all of their friends

they carried on the party for a couple of hours then jen and tilly picked james and maddie and alisha up from tonys and they told tony the good news then they walked back home and settled down for bed then they went to sleep with smiles on everyones faces


	188. Chapter 188

**7month later**

leona and liam had there twins they came 3 days earlyer so they named them ivy and holly christmas names

jen had a baby boy and named him george- thomas george from tillys grandad and thomas from jens grandad

the twins was now 5 month old and george- thomas was now 3 week old

in a couple of week jen and tilly are moving to spain with alisha james and george tilly had got a job over there after she seen some work going for good money and liam and leona was moving with them as liam and jen was too close now to leave each other in different countries they were all okay about that they had nothing to stay in london for

hayley tony and alisha had got an house in leeds hayley didnt want to go with them niether did all though she promised to see them all as much as she could

**as you can tell i am now finishing the story with the next chapter i think its a good time as there is nothing else i can do with the charectors i have took you all on a amazing journey with ejn and tilly and the poeple around them i might end up uploading another story but not yet as im busy and justy need some chill out time i will try makethe last chapter as long as i can i just want to say thankyou so much for all you continuing support through this story you have all been amazing i dont know what i would do without you and i am always here for any jelly fans if you love my babies then i love you FOLLOW ME number1jellyfan thankyou again sorry its short ill make the next chapter long i promise thankyou again i love you all so much xxxxxx**


	189. Chapter 189

**so here it is the last ever chapter this has ben an amazing ride and im so happy that you lot have been with me every step of the way if it wasnt for any of yous this story would never had happened i have met some amazing poeple still carnt beleve jelly are over hollyoaks was stupid for letting them go so eaisly they were the best thing to happen to hollyoaks ever they might be over on our screens but they will never be over in our minds jelly has brought people together on here and on twitter i have met amazing friends because of jelly hollyoaks could of give them more airtime i wanted jelly in hollyoaks later imagine the amount of naughtyness they could get upto there but we had the privlage to even get to know jelly im so glad i have twitter and this as my family and friends calling me a weirdo and perfectic but you guys on here and twitter understand me and love jelly too anyway here it is the last chapter i might make a new story but i am busy at the moment and just want a break from writting and you can always tweet me on twitter and have a chat follow me number1jellyfan thankyou so much for this chance i love you all for ever xxxxxxxxxxxx**

jen and tilly were sat in the livingroom with james, maddie-lee and george-thomas hayley had gone to the shops

today jen and tilly and leona and liam and the kids were going to live away they had packed tilly was starting a new job they had got a place over there were they all could live the houses were next door to each other

this afternoon they were having a little party then there plane was ready to board

tilly made james and maddie-lee some breakfast then she sat back down with jen and george- thomas

james was now 7 years old and maddie-lee was 4 years old and alisha was now 6 years old

jen held tillys hand and they both smiled at each other

"i carnt believe how far we have come from the school to this 3 beautiful children moving abroad you having a job over there us having 2 beautiful nieces who are comming with us with my brother and his girlfreind everything is just falling into place" tilly smiled and kissed jen

just then the front door opened and in walked hayley with alisha and tony, tony walked over to tilly and jen and hugged them then jen passed her george-thomas and she smiled and sat on the sofa with him

just then james and maddie-lee stood up and ran to tony and hugged her

"grandma" maddie said tony smiled and hugged them both

hayley walked into the livingroom and smiled

"so thats all the booze for the party bought and jen and tilly dont drink to much you have to catch a plane soon" jen and tilly smiled and nodded then hayley went off for a shower and jen went off and made the coffee's

"i feel bad taking them to another country takeing them away from you but i feel its the best thing to do for them here i dont have a job i have finished uni and ive found a job with good pay you can come and vist when ever you like and we will come back and vist" tony smiled and hugged tilly

"its fine i know your children come first and so does your wife and i respect that and just stop me from visting" tilly and tony both laughed tony pulled away

"i am so proud of you tilly you have made a life for yourself and your dad would be proud of you if he was here" just then jen walked in with 3 cups of coffee and she sat down next to tilly

tilly looked at jen and smiled and she held jens hand tightly

tony stood up and smiled

"im going to go now i want you both to promise me that we will talk everyday i dont wnt these to forget who i am" tony started crying tilly stood up and hugged tony

"back at you we will never let these forget about you, you will come and vist when you want take care of yourself and take care of hayley and alisha" tony smiled and nodded

"i will" tony hugged jen then she sat down

"james maddie give your grandma a hug" jen said george was still laid in his carseat on the sofa

tony hugged james and maddie and sat maddie onto her knee and put her arm around james

"soon mummy and mummy are going to take you all on a adventure your going to see amazing things your going with uncle liam and auntie leona and holly and ivy i want you both to look after goerge for me ok and look out for him when he gets older i will come and see you alot i promise just dont forget that i love you all more than anything in the world" tony hugged the pair

"so why carnt you come with us" maddie asked tony smiled and looked at her

"its because she carnt leave hayley and alisha but it dosnt mean she loves us any less" james smiled tony hugged the pair again

"hayley need me you dont you have both of your mums and liam and leona and holly and ivy and of course goerge i will come and vist as much as i can" tony gave them both a hug again and a kiss

"come on then go get dressed" tilly said so james and maddie went to there bedrooms to get changed

tony picked up george and kissed him on the head and cuddled him and whispered

"i love you" then she put him back in his carseat and stood up and she hugged jen and tilly then left and they all got ready for the party before people started arriving

the party had been going on for about 2 hours when the time had finally come to say there goodbyes and leave for the plane

jen, tilly, liam and leona said there goodbyes and left stood at the front door was hayley jen walked upto her and hugged her

" i am going to miss you haylz we will always be freinds dont be a stranger come over and vist us whenever you want" jen pulled away and tilly hugged hayley

liam knelt down and hugged alisha and gave her a box

"this is for you even though im not around i will always be with you" alisha smiled and hugged liam

jen and tilly and leona walked out to the taxi with james maddie-lee george- thomas and holly and ivy and they put all of there bags into the car

liam stood up and walked over to hayley

"i will keep in touch and ill come and see her as much as i can" hayley smiled and nodded they hugged then liam left and got into the taxi and they set off to the airport


	190. Chapter 190

**this is a thankyou message for reading my story and most of all thankyou for leaving your reviews you are all amazing and this story is because of you guys**

**i have met some amazing people through jelly on here and on twitter i am a massive fan of jelly and always will be and its amazing seeing other people who feel the same way and we can talk about them and stuff **

**i will never ever like testher jelly was so much more and nothing will ever compare to them i respect the desicion that amy wanted to leave but hollyoaks could of used both charectors more together and apart **

**so this story has finally come to an end we have been on so many ups and downs its been like a rollercoster we have had from first a car crash to interfearing ex's and i tried to raise as many storylines as i could there was also adoption, cancer, homaphobia, ivf and secret sisters and a whole lot more **

**i hope i have done a good job i can say it has turned out better then i expected i didnt even expect to get past chapter 10 **

**i might start another story but dont know yet i am busy and have alot going on plus i need a break from all of the typing lol **

**i have met some amazing people on here including kelly, becky and claire thankyou for all of your support through this story you are all amazing **

**i better wrap this up then i hope i have done a good job and hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as i loved writting it for you guys thankyou so much i will always love you all you are all amazing much love **

** number1jellyfan **

**xxxxxx**

**The universe doesn't give you the people you want in your life**

**It gives you the people you need**

**To help you**

**To hurt you**

**To leave you**

**To love you**

**To make you the person you were meant to be**

**It will be okay in the end**

**And remember**

**If it's not okay**

**It's not the end**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	191. Chapter 191

**if you dont already no i have started a new story read it its completely different to this one hope you like it dont no were im going to go with it yet but ill try its called #true love# read it thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
